Assassin's Creed: Stolen Time
by TomRPy
Summary: Ezio acquaints himself with and works alongside the Venetian thieves. His work is urgent and his time is scarce, but one thief in particular catches his attention…and his precious time. Ezio/Rosa romance
1. Chapter 1

_[A/N]: Hello, readers! This is my second submission, but this one will be ongoing (as opposed to a one-shot). Feedback is always (very) welcome! I will read and consider any suggestions!_

 _Before I start, I want to clarify some stuff. First off, I'll be largely adhering to the canon of the game (Assassin's Creed II), but not the books, etc. This work is intended to be an extension of that canon. This first chapter may therefore be slightly dry to some people, as it contains many references to the events in the game, although it also explores Ezio's thoughts quite a bit. The second chapter (as an example), however, takes place entirely outside of those events._

 _Second, I'm aware that the books explore an Ezio/Rosa romance. I haven't read them (I WANT TO!) but this should be entirely different from that romance._

 _Finally, I hope you enjoy! My intention is to add a new chapter each week, assuming someone is still reading. A structured schedule should keep me from forgetting about or procrastinating with this piece. I know the frustration of following an abandoned fanfic._

Chapter 1

"GET IT OUT," the woman screamed.

The situation was a tad stressful.

" _Cazzo_!" thought Ezio. Rosa was losing blood quickly and the man he presumed to be Antonio was frantically trying to calm her down in order to properly assess her wound.

Before Ezio could react to all that was happening around him, Antonio had snapped the arrow with his hand and pulled the shaft from Rosa's leg. Antonio looked worried, and Ezio marveled at the list of obscenities that escaped Rosa's mouth.

Ezio himself had no medical training to his name, and Antonio appeared to be just as lost. Perhaps it would have been better to find a doctor, but Ezio knew (from personal experience) that half the doctors in _Venezia_ were quacks. Besides, an arrow in Rosa's leg would have aroused more than a couple questions, and likely the city guard.

His thoughts drifted in this manner until Antonio caught his attention.

"Help me with this!" the thief commanded.

Ezio glanced at Rosa and the supplies on the table. He had no idea what he was doing, and that worried him. All he could muster in response to Antonio was "How?"

Antonio immediately responded, "Take a clean piece of linen!"

Ezio complied, happy to be useful during the operation.

"When I remove my hand, press the cloth into her wound. Are you ready?"

Ezio nodded, and Antonio immediately released his hand from Rosa's wound. "Now!" he exclaimed.

The blood immediately flowed from the wound, but Ezio's response was quick. The pressure stopped the blood loss and Antonio was able to continue his work.

" _Ben fatto_! You work well under pressure," Antonio complimented.

This came as a surprise to Ezio. He didn't FEEL well. His stomach was in knots, and he tried to understand why. It could not have been the sight of blood, which was all too common in his line of work. He would have been able to dispatch a collection of guards effortlessly, making a mess of his clothing and weapons without any trouble from his gut. But he had never been called to assist in a medical setting in order to save a life, and aside from Lorenzo de Medici, he had never escorted a wounded person to safety. Her life had depended on his quick actions, and he nearly collapsed when he was finally relaxed enough to accept that she was in stable condition.

"Thank you," said Antonio. "Rosa is most dear to me. If I had lost her…"

"I've always had a soft spot for women in distress," Ezio interrupted him, hoping not to hear the end of whatever thought entertained that possibility.

But be was certainly being honest. Ezio would never have forgiven himself if something had happened to her. His instinct to help her was never interrupted by the interest of self preservation or fear. It was a reflex…a natural one. He wondered if this had impressed Rosa in some way, though that was not his intention at the time.

"So I've heard," Antonio once again broke Ezio's train of thought.

Heard? Yes, heard! Who was this man that he knew anything of Ezio? And how did Rosa know Ezio's name? Who were these people that treated her and took their orders from Antonio? With Rosa carried off for further care, his mind collapsed back to his present situation. Where was he and why had Ugo taken them there?

Thieves! Of course! Why hadn't he realized it earlier? He had seen Rosa in action. She was quick and agile, even more so than him. Thieves were adept when it came to obtaining information, which would explain how they knew he was in Venezia.

"Don't look so surprised. We know all about you, Ser Ezio," Antonio smiled. "Your work in _Firenze_ and the rest of Tuscany. Good work too, if a little…unrefined."

 _Firenze_? Antonio must have contacts there, he thought. Probably La Volpe. Didn't matter. While they could probably be trusted, he would have to stay on his guard.

"Then you know why I'm in _Venezia_?" Ezio asked.

"I can guess."

Guess? Ezio figured the thieves would have enough resources to eliminate the need for guessing.

Antonio smiled and thought for a moment. "When you have a minute, come see me in my office," he said. "There's something we should discuss."

An excellent idea, Ezio thought. He had many questions for his new acquaintance. Perhaps, he considered, he should check on Rosa first.


	2. Chapter 2

_[A/N]: So I lied (sort of). I'm posting this second chapter now to sort of get the ball rolling since I think the first one is a little dry. After this, I'll (probably) start releasing on a weekly basis._

 _Please feel free to refer to Chapter 1 for some clarification on the story and a general author's note._

 **Chapter 2**

"Salve," greeted Rosa as Ezio walked through the door. The thieves had taken her to a small room, illuminated only by the setting sun, which penetrated a small window above Rosa's bed. In preparation for the night, a candle had been lit and placed on a nightstand next to her.

"Salve," Ezio returned. "I am still waiting for an apology."

Rosa frowned, puzzled. "Apology?"

"For running into me earlier."

Rosa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you have any florins left, _stronzo_ " was as close as Ezio was going to get to an apology.

Ezio glanced around the room. Besides Rosa's bed and nightstand, there was only a table with a few articles of clothing and some medical supplies, including crutches. A thief's line of work must come with a lot of injury, reasoned Ezio. This room must have been designated for recovery.

"So," said Ezio, "They have you locked up in here for a while?"

" _Si_ and I HATE it," complained Rosa. "Last time I was injured, I at least had a book to read. Now I have to stare at the wall while everyone else is in the city without me."

"Perhaps I can find you some entertainment," Ezio offered. "What would ease your suffering?"

"I appreciate the gesture Ezio, but you have your own duties to address…"

"That brings me to another concern," interrupted Ezio. "How did you know my name, and what do you know of my duties?"

Rosa smiled. "Antonio told us to be on the lookout for 'a man in a white hood.' Ezio Auditore would soon be arriving from Forli, so we were told to stay vigilant."

"Was I that easy to find?"

"Not at all. It took us at least fifteen minutes," she teased. "We knew we'd bump into you eventually."

 _Perfetto_ , thought Ezio. Perhaps his Florentine mannerisms had made him easy to separate from the crowds.

"That answers my first question," he said, "but what do you know about me?"

"Antonio said that you were here for important business and that our goals were similar. I assume that means you're going to help us in some way."

Similar goals? What could that mean? Surely Antonio and the thieves were not after the Templars as well!

"Beyond that, I know nothing about you," Rosa finished.

"But Antonio does?"

"Perhaps. You will have to ask him."

Ezio sighed. "I'm not entirely sure I trust him yet."

Rosa sat up. "And why not? You saw him save my life."

"I'm not sure I trust you either."

Rosa frowned, puzzled once again. "You wouldn't be here if we weren't on the same side, Ezio. Antonio knows better than to let an enemy find us."

" _Va bene_ " he conceded. "I will speak with him. In any case, he sounded like he could help."

"You do that," said Rosa. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I'll return to check on you soon," promised Ezio. "Don't go too far."

"And exactly how far are you worried I'll go?" Rosa crossed her arms.

Ah, _si_. The wounded leg.

"How far can you crawl?"

Rosa laughed and reassured Ezio, "I admit I am restless, but I know not to make things worse. I won't do anything careless."

"If you weren't careless, you wouldn't have a hole in your leg," he reminded her.

"I suppose you're right, _intelligentone._ But don't worry about me. I'll make sure my leg heals properly."

" _Bene!"_ said Ezio as he walked to the door and opened it. "One more thing…do you know how to play chess?"

" _Si_ , why?"

"Just curious," replied Ezio, and he closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_[A/N]: I may add another chapter shortly (still deciding)._

 _Please feel free to refer to Chapter 1 for some clarification on the story and a general author's note._

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The night had completely claimed the sky. Ezio stumbled, even in the light of his candle, to find the room Antonio had mentioned.

" _Avanti!_ " Antonio shouted as Ezio found the door.

Ezio opened it to find a large room. A model of Venezia topped the table that occupied most of the space.

"Can I offer you something? Biscotti? Caffé?" the thief asked.

"What's caffé?

Antonio poured some into a cup and handed it to Ezio.

Ezio took his first and last sip of the substance. He attempted to be polite about it, but Antonio could see through his courtesy.

"I suppose it's something of an acquired taste," Antonio said.

"If it is ever acquired at all," thought Ezio.

"Enough about that!" continued Antonio. "Now where were we?"

He moved over to the model of Venezia and picked up a small figure. He played with it in his hand as he sighed.

"Our failure at the Palazzo cost us dearly," he told Ezio.

Failure at what? Why were the thieves trying to scale the Palazzo in the first place? What exactly were Antonio's plans, and why did he need Ezio?

"No doubt Emilio will use this pause to strengthen his defenses," Antonio continued, "and continue his oppression of the district."

Aha! There it was. The thieves needed to get to Emilio, and so did Ezio. Somehow, Antonio knew this.

He looked at Ezio. "You may not share our motive," he admitted, "but I know you share our goal."

Ezio finally understood. The thieves, too, were not fond of Emilio Barbarigo. Ezio had rescued Rosa from a failed attempt to infiltrate the _Palazzo della Seta_. The thieves needed his help to make their next one a success.

Their goals were indeed aligned, so the two men began to talk strategy. Antonio advised that another attempt would be risky unless the thieves were to rebuild their forces, so Ezio agreed to help them however he could.

"It is the right decision," Antonio smiled.

"One question, if I may," Ezio requested.

"Yes?"

"Rosa told me that you had thieves looking for me when I arrived in Venezia. How much do you know about me?"

Antonio frowned. "My thieves know how to get relevant information. I know of the men you've eliminated and the people you've liberated," he responded. "Your motives are questionable, but you do good work. And you benefit those who need help."

"Emilio is partially responsible for the death of half my family," Ezio explained. "It is a desire for retribution that drives me, but I am happy to help the citizens of this city reclaim what is theirs."

Antonio nodded and put his hand on Ezio's shoulder. "Do not be consumed by your desire for vengeance, my friend," he advised. "You are capable of far nobler feats."

" _Grazie_ ," replied Ezio. "Now I must get some rest if I am to be of any use to you."

"Of course. We have prepared a room for you should you wish to use it."

One of the thieves led Ezio to a small room near Rosa's. It was dark except for a couple of candles and a bed. A trunk rested at the foot of the bed for Ezio to store his things. He undressed and got into the bed. After a long day, sleep found him quickly. He imagined that Rosa had found sleep just as easily, given her injury. Perhaps he would check on her in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_[A/N]: Reviews/notes/PMs are always welcome!_

 _Please feel free to return to Chapter 1 for some clarification on the story and a general author's note._

 **Chapter 4**

" _Culo_ ," Rosa called Ezio as he took her knight. The advantage was now clearly his.

"Oh," her opponent paused as he held her knight over the pile of other pieces he had taken from her. "Would you have me leave it alone to decimate my forces?"

"I would have you show me a little mercy. I haven't played in years!"

" _Merda_ ," Ezio thought out loud. "Come to think of it, neither have I."

Ezio used to play with his brother, Federico. Their father never had the time to teach his boys the game, but Federico had learned from his friends, and in turn taught his younger brother. The two attempted to get Claudia to join, but her mind was too often occupied with concerns of courtship and marriage. They had resolved to teach Petruccio when he was older.

His mind wandered back to that familiar place. He considered where he would be right then if that day had been different. Certainly not in _Venezia_. Perhaps he would still be chasing girls. Or MARRYING one! The thought almost made him chuckle. Perhaps he would have been a banker like his father.

Then again, his father wasn't really a banker, was he? Perhaps Ezio's path was destined to go awry at some point. Would his father have ever told him the truth? Why hadn't he?

"You don't strike me as the type to sit down and play chess," she responded, once again interrupting his thoughts.

"I could say the same of you."

"And you'd be correct! So why did you purchase the game board and pieces?"

"I am making an attempt to keep you in your bed."

She glared at him.

"But lately, no, I have not played much," he mused aloud. "I have been too busy with my work."

Rosa leaned back and folded her arms across her chest.

"And what is it exactly that you do?" she asked.

"It is…complicated. I seek justice for my family," he told her.

"Justice? For what?"

"A conspiracy took the lives of my father and brothers four years ago. I watched them hang in _Firenze_."

Rosa looked down. "I'm…sorry. I didn't know. That must have been difficult."

"Time has passed. That memory still haunts me, but that is why I seek out those responsible."

"And kill them?" Rosa asked, stern but curious.

" _Si_."

"Then what does Antonio need from you?"

"I am going to help him infiltrate the _Palazzo della Seta_ and kill Emilio Barbarigo."

" _Cazzo_!" Rosa threw her arms in the air. "We tried that already! You saw the result!" She pointed to her leg. "What does that _stronzo_ think we'll accomplish if we try it again?"

"You don't have faith in me?" Ezio teased.

Rosa looked at him and sighed. "It won't be easy, Ezio. Besides, what are you getting in return?"

"Emilio is on my list."

Rosa was puzzled. "But he only controls the Venetian merchant district. Didn't you say you were from Firenze?"

"The conspiracy was…. _is_ ….complicated."

"Evidently. No wonder you've been busy."

"And yourself?" he asked.

" _Scusi_?"

"What is your tale? How did you end up here? Surely your parents do not approve," he jested.

The thief shrugged. "I never knew my parents. From what I heard, my mother was a prostitute. I don't know what happened to her."

"And your father?"

"I can't imagine he knew about me."

"Were you raised in an orphanage then?"

She shook her head. "No, I lived on the streets."

He smiled a little. "So it was only a matter of time before the thieves found you."

She laughed. "It was my fault! I once tried to pickpocket a man in the Piazza San Marco. Instead of turning me in, he taught me a few tricks. Now I work for him."

It took Ezio a moment to realize what he meant. " _Uno momento,_ " he interrupted. "You stole from Antonio?"

"I TRIED to," she corrected. "That _bastardo_ is talented."

"I'll keep an eye on my florins," he promised.

A knock came at the door.

"It's open!" Rosa yelled.

A thief entered. "Forgive my intrusion," he said. "Antonio would like to have a word with Ser Ezio."

"Is it important, or can it wait a bit?" asked Ezio.

"He didn't say, _signore_. But that usually means it's important."

" _Va bene._ I'll meet him in a moment," Ezio said as he put on his robes. "With luck, perhaps he's figured out a way for me to help prepare for the attack."

"I suppose I'll wait here then," sighed Rosa.

Ezio turned to her. "Cheer up, _amica mia_. We'll return to our game when I return."

"Why bother? You've already won," she said as she began to rearrange the pieces to start a new game.

"Then perhaps I'll go easy next time," he suggested.

" _Fottiti_ " she laughed halfheartedly as he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_[A/N]: I'm posting this chapter a bit early since I'm super busy this week. Hope you (whoever you may be) are enjoying!_

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"Avanti!" came Antonio's voice, once again before Ezio had the chance to knock.

"Ezio!" Antonio greeted when his guest walked in. "How is Rosa this morning? I've not had the chance to check on her yet."

"She is doing well," Ezio said as he looked at the model of Venice. "Although I believe she wishes to be out of her bed."

It had been about two weeks since Rosa's injury.

Antonio chuckled. "That does not surprise me."

"I was told you wanted to see me," Ezio continued.

"Ah, _si_! I have news!" the thief almost shouted in his excitement. "Ugo did some reconnaissance work last night. I need you to speak with him soon."

"Reconnaissance work? What did he find?"

"I do not know," the thief said, "His note came by carrier pigeon, so it was a bit vague, but I'm certain it concerns our attack on the _Palazzo_. I would investigate myself, but I don't have the time."

"Why not send your thieves?"

"My men are stretched thin as it is!" exclaimed Antonio, "As I said before, our defeat at the _Palazzo_ was devastating.

" _Va bene_. I'll speak to Ugo. Do you know where I might find him?"

"I have a general idea, _si_. But we thieves do not stay in one place for too long, so you may need to search a bit."

" _Nessun problema_ ," Ezio assured him.

"Excellent. I'll send word you're ready to go when he sends confirmation."

"Confirmation?"

Antonio paused and thought for a moment. Ezio could tell he was anxious and not thinking clearly. Mending the guild after the thieves' recent setback must have scattered his mind.

"Ah, _si_ ," the thief realized, " _Mi dispiace_. Ugo is not ready quite yet. It is likely he will need to investigate for a couple more days. His note merely requested that I assign someone to help him."

"I am honored," Ezio bowed.

Antonio chuckled. "He'll let me know when he needs you, then I'll pass the word along to you, either in person or through one of my men. We'll let you know where you can find him."

" _Perfetto_. There is someone in the city I should talk to while I have free time."

Antonio looked worried. "I cannot help you locate anyone right now, Ezio. As I said, my men are…"

"No, you misunderstand," Ezio cut him off, laughing. "He is a friend. I know where to find him."

"Oh," sighed the relieved Antonio, "then by all means! Just be careful around the city guards."

" _Grazie_ for the information. _Buona fortuna_."

" _Si_ ," the thief sighed. "I'll need it."

Ezio walked out and closed the door behind him, then found his way back to Rosa's room.

"Rosa," he called as he opened her door, "I will return this evening. I am off to…"

His voice trailed off when he saw her bed without her to complete it. He wondered where she could have gone in so short a time.

His question was answered when a hand appeared from behind the other side of the bed and waved at him.

"Over here, Ezio." The voice was tinted with more than a little shame.

He quickly maneuvered to the other side of the bed to see what the damage was.

"Did you hurt youself?" was his first question.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," she pouted as he helped her back up onto the bed.

Ezio frowned once she was settled. "I would tell Antonio about this," he scolded, "but he seems to have enough to worry about for the moment."

"Antonio knows better than to expect me to stay put," she scoffed.

"What were you doing out of bed?"

"I was trying to reach the crutches on that table," she pointed.

Ezio sighed. "You're going to be a problem, aren't you?"

Rosa jolted up and glared at him, indignant. "What is THAT supposed to mean, _stronzo_?

"It means you haven't learned your lesson." She rolled her eyes as he turned to leave. "Antonio doesn't need me for a while. I'm a bit busy today, but tomorrow I'll be free to play chess again. Can you wait until then before getting into more trouble?"

"Fine," she conceded, "perhaps I'll ask for a book or something."

Ezio left the thieves' den and ascended to the rooftops. A quick glance over the city told him where he was and in which direction he could find his destination. In ten minutes he made his way to _Maestro_ da Vinci's workshop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ezio! Come in, come in! Have you found another codex page?"  
"No, I only came to visit," he replied. He could tell that this response simultaneously pleased and disappointed Leonardo.

"Ah, well! It's good to have you. You can help me move a few of my things into the new workshop."

"If you insist," Ezio shrugged, "How do you like your new quarters?"

"I'll let you know once I get everything put it its place."

"You moved in here four months ago!"

" _Si_ ," said Leonardo, oblivious to the incredulity in Ezio's voice. "Many of my projects have not arrived yet."

As Ezio knew, transportation of large items around _Venezia_ was difficult. The complexity of Leonardo's contraptions likely made them even more cumbersome and prone to inspection.

"Come outside!" the painter beckoned him. Ezio walked out to find his friend standing beside an enormous crate.

While it was fairly light for its size, the two had trouble fitting it through the door. Ezio helped to pry it open when it was settled on Leonardo's floor.

" _Uno momento_ , I remember this," noted Ezio, "Your giant bat."

"It's not a bat, Ezio. It's a flying machine."

"So you told me," he chuckled. "Then why didn't you fly it here?"

"Ahh, it's still being built. I've been playing with smaller models and observing how they behave, then trying to adjust this machine accordingly. Then I test new models and find new problems. Who knows what will happen when you put a person on there!"

"Best not to find out the hard way."

"Agreed," nodded Leonardo, "Now what prompted your visit? What have you been doing?"

"Making some friends, making some enemies," Ezio shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised? Have you had a chance to explore the city?"

"Ah, _si_! I almost forgot." Ezio pulled something out of his pocket. "I have a present for you."

Leonardo's face lit up when Ezio revealed the wooden puppet that Leonardo had pointed out in a small shop when they had arrived in _Venezia_.

" _Grazie,_ Ezio! I've been searching for another one of these for a while, with no luck."

"Why are you so interested in it?"

"Look how it moves! Like a real human!" he said as he adjusted the figure's pose. "After studying human anatomy for so many years, I can't help but enjoy this simplified model. There are a million different and wonderful things that happen inside us all the time, but the result is simple and elegant." He played with the figure some more as Ezio paused to consider what his friend had said.

"Then again," continued Leonardo after a moment of consideration, "maybe I'll attach him to one of my flying machine models. Hopefully, he won't break"

"I'm only going to buy you the one," Ezio chuckled.

Leonardo went over to inspect the flying machine while Ezio took a seat nearby.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Ezio," said the painter. "Whenever you have free time, we should meet again."

" _Si,_ I'd like that."

"Where have you been staying?"

"It's…something of a secret," Ezio tried to explain. " _Mi dispiace_ , I don't like to keep secrets from you. It's just safer for everyone."

"It's quite alright, Ezio," he understood without turning from his machine. "Your work is delicate and requires some secrecy. I trust you've found someplace safe."

"I have, _grazie_. In fact, I should return soon."

The sun was indeed setting over _Venezia_ , and Ezio knew it would be easier to see his way back to the thieves' den with some light, although the darkness would provide more cover from the rooftop guards.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Leonardo ran over to Ezio from his machine. "There must be some way to contact you without having to know where you live."

"You're the inventor. You figure it out," he jested.

" _Va bene_!"

After a bit of discussion, the two men resolved that a carrier pigeon would be able to transfer messages between them when personal contact was not an option. Shortly thereafter, they parted ways.

As fortune would have it, Ezio made his way back in the dark. The dim lamps throughout the city provided just enough light for him to see where he was going, but not nearly enough for the rooftop archers to spot him from a distance. After a quick check to ensure he was not followed, he slipped his way back into the thieves' den. By this point, most of the thieves were familiar with his presence, so a few welcomed him as he made his way back to his room for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _[A/N]: Sorry, this one is a bit short. The next one should be a bit longer. Hope you're enjoying! Feedback is always welcome!_

" _Buongiorno,_ Rosa. Still in bed, I see?"

The thief turned from her book to find Ezio closing the door to the sunny Venetian morning.

" _Si_ ," she answered as she closed it, "as I promised."

"You make it sound like you're doing me a favor."

"If it were up to me, I would have been on those crutches yesterday."

Ezio grinned as he set up their chess board. "I find it difficult to believe you were making much progress from the floor."

She swung her fist at his arm but he managed to move just before she landed a punch.

"Careful, you might knock the board over."

"Oh, what a shame that would be," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you afraid I'm going to beat you again?"

"Listen, _stronzo,_ " she began, "if you think…"

She paused and considered for a moment before glaring at him.

"I know what you're trying to do," she told him.

"I have no idea what you mean," he shrugged. "If you're afraid of a rematch, all you have to do is admit who the better player is."

"Fine," she grumbled as she rotated herself to access the game board. "If you're going to gloat like a child, I'll give you your rematch."

"I'll take what I can get," he accepted as he positioned the last pawn on the board. "You begin."

She moved one of her pawns forward and leaned back as Ezio looked at the board.

"So," she began, "what demanded your attention yesterday? I assume it was important since you left me unsupervised. Or did you just go drunkenly chasing after the girls of _Venezia_?"

"No, a chase is not necessary. The girls of _Venezia_ have a strange way of bumping into me," he replied wryly as he selected his move.

"Hmmph," she snorted, "then what kept you busy for a whole day?"

"I was visiting a friend. I figured we should catch up a bit."

Rosa stopped in the middle of her move and looked up at Ezio, her face pale.

"Did you tell him where you were staying? Or anything about us?"

"He knows nothing," he reassured her. "I told him I was safe, and he was more than satisfied."

"Oh," Rosa caught her breath, " _va bene_."

"A little paranoid, are you?"

"With good reason, Ezio," she said as she finished her move. "Our whole operation could be destroyed if enough information gets to the wrong person. It is good you know how to keep a secret."

"It comes naturally in my line of work," he remarked as he made another move.

"Mine as well. I suppose that means we'll never really be able to get to know each other," she shrugged.

"Give it time, _amica mia_ ," Ezio smiled.

"Are you beginning to trust me?"

"Not at all. I seem to recall you promising me not to do anything reckless a couple weeks ago."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Antonio's "couple days" turned into about a year and a half. Ezio had underestimated just how costly the failed infiltration attempt had been to the Venetian thieves. With Antonio scrambling to rebuild his guild and collect information from his thieves, nothing was as organized as any of them would have liked.

After a couple more weeks of chess, Rosa was able to match Ezio, besting him about as often as he bested her. Within about a month after his visit to Leonardo, however, Ezio found that Rosa was fed up with the game.

"May I ask you something personal?" she inquired one day.

"Perhaps," he responded warily. "It's your move."

"Forget that for now," she said, scooping up the pieces with her hand.

"We could have just moved the board," he sighed.

" _Si,_ but I wanted to spare you the shame of losing again."

Perhaps he should have thanked her. It may have been his worst game to date, he thought. Beside that, he was tiring of chess a bit himself.

"Fine. What would you like to know?"

She leaned back on the bed and paused for a moment, carefully eyeing him.

"What was your family like?" she asked. "I mean, before you lost them."

"I only lost my father and brothers," he reminded her. "My mother and sister are still quite alive."

"Ah, _si_ , that's right," she remembered. "Then what were they like before…all that happened?"

Ezio leaned back as well and thought for a moment. That time seemed like another life to him, as if Ezio had been separated from himself and thrown into a life of chaos. To recall his previous life was like recalling a story he had read in a book. None of it seemed real anymore, but the clarity remained.

"I suppose they were like most families..." began Ezio.

"I don't know what most families are like, Ezio," she reminded him sternly.

"Ah, _mi dispiace_. I had a father, a mother, two brothers, and a sister."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What were they like? Your father, for example. Tell me about him."

Ezio scratched his chin. "My father was…a banker, at least as far as I knew him. He lived another life in secret."

"What kind of life?"

"That is something I am still trying to understand. It is why he was killed."

Rosa nodded, though Ezio could tell she would have preferred a better answer, and he wished he could give one. "Was he…a good man?" she asked.

" _Si_ , he was. He loved his wife and his children very much."

"What of your mother?"

"She is gentle, loving…but she is still mourning our loss. She has not spoken a word since it happened. I believe she has taken it the hardest."

"Small wonder," nodded Rosa. "And your siblings?"

"My older brother and I were close. He knew how to have fun around _Firenze_ , although that fun usually came with a bit of trouble. My younger sister was spoiled, but she knows how to put up a fight."

"What about your other brother?"

Ezio sighed and scratched his neck. "To tell you the truth, I think about him often when I'm around you."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He was very sick, so he spent most of his time in bed. He was rarely ever able to go outside."

"That must have been difficult."

" _Si._ He wanted to go outside more than anything. He would even sneak out sometimes."

"Ah," Rosa understood, "Much against the wishes of his caretakers?"

"Precisely, quite like a certain friend of mine."

"So you're a bit used to monitoring the bedridden?"

" _Si_ , but I do not enjoy it as much as you think" Ezio smiled.

"Am I an unpleasant companion?" she frowned.

"No, it isn't that" he chuckled. "I only hate to be the one to keep you from doing what you want."

"I hate it as well," she remarked.

Ezio sat thinking for about a minute, and then got up. "Then I propose we try something different," he said.

"What did you have in mind?"

He grabbed her crutches from the table and walked back over to her bed. He held them out for her to reach, then pulled them away slightly as she grabbed for them.

"One condition," he told her.

" _Merda,_ " she muttered.

"You need to let someone help you with these until you recover a bit more. Don't use them unless someone is with you."

"So I need to be supervised while I walk?" she rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome to stay in bed instead."

"Fine, _stronzo_!" she yanked the crutches away from his hand and he helped her to her feet.


	9. Chapter 9

_[A/N]: Okay, so this scene will be (only slightly) different from the way it is in the game. I promise not to make a habit of it._

 _As of today, school has officially started for me. It shouldn't affect my punctuality on here, but chapters might get a bit shorter during midterm season._

 _Hope you're enjoying! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 9**

"I've missed the fresh air," she told him as they took their first steps outside. The afternoon sunlight blinded them until their eyes adjusted to their new environment.

"Should we go visit some shops? Or walk around in the _Piazza San Marco_?" she suggested.

"No, I think this is far enough for now," he said as he sat her down on a bench that wasn't any more than a hundred meters from her door.

"You are a constant disappointment," she pouted.

"It's best not to push yourself too hard at first," he advised.

She shrugged as she made herself comfortable on the bench

"So," she began, "you've been here quite a while, at least long enough to get a sense of the city. How are you finding _Venezia_?"

"It has its charms. But how do you deal with the smell? _Che schifo_!"

She chuckled. "A common complaint, but you should be used to it by now."

"I wish I were."

They both took a few minutes to enjoy the fresh air and sunlight. The waves of the neighboring sea were gently crashing against the docks nearby. They listened awhile to the sounds of the city as they watched the clouds and birds move overhead.

"As long as we are out here," said Ezio, "I was hoping you could help me with something."

Rosa raised her eyebrow and turned to Ezio, clearly interested in his proposal. "And that would be?" she prompted.

"I want to learn to climb the way you do."

"Oh," she grumbled, evidently disappointed. " _Va bene_ , I can do that. Well, I can't, but Franco can."

Franco?

"Franco!" she shouted to a nearby thief, " _Muovi il culo!_ "

The thief got up and looked at Rosa, awaiting her directions.

She pointed him to a nearby scaffold and told him to show Ezio how to climb it.

Ezio began to walk over to join Franco, but Rosa pulled him back.

"Watch first," she advised, "you can try when he's finished."

" _Si, maestro_."

Franco ran over to the scaffolding and grabbed onto the beam above him.

"Begin in a hanging position," Rosa told Ezio as Franco demonstrated, "Then jump to the ledge above you. As you reach it, grab it with your hand and pull yourself up."

"And if I miss it?" he laughed.

"Try not to do that."

They watched as Franco effortlessly made his way up.

"There," she concluded when he reached the top, "See how it works?"

"I think so."

"Only one way to find out. Try it yourself."

"You think I am ready?"

"Unless you want me to demonstrate as well."

"I do not," he assured her as he made his way to the scaffolding.

For an experienced climber like Ezio, the new technique was relatively easy to master. With some instruction from Rosa as he practiced, Ezio spent the next hour or so climbing up and down the structure.

"You realize how angry I am with you right now?" Rosa called to him as he was completing another ascent.

"Oh?" he yelled back.

"Not only are you making me stay in bed or on this bench, you're also making me watch you climb to your heart's content. _Merda!_ I'm going to punch you when you get back down here."

"That means she likes you," called Franco, who was presently sitting on top of the adjacent building eating his lunch and making sure Ezio wasn't having any trouble.

"Franco! Shut your mouth before I throw you into the _canale_ ," snapped the other thief.

He shrugged as Ezio stood on the top of the scaffold.

"So? How did I do?" the latter asked.

After a pause and feigned consideration, Rosa, smiling, returned, "I've seen better."

"Ah! You wound me with your cruel, cruel words!" he complained, pressing his hands against his heart.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Alright, _smargiasso_. Let's put your skills to the test," she challenged.

"I'm all ears," he accepted, preparing for her to assign him another nearby obstacle to climb.

"Meet me in front of the _Frari_ ," she called back as she began hobbling away.

He scrambled along the rooftop and descended onto the street below in front of her, blocking her path.

" _Si, maestro_ , but not today. It's too far for you."

Immediately, she made good on her earlier promise by punching him in the arm as hard as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

_[A/N]: Yay, the site is working again! Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome._

 **Chapter 10**

The next few months were fortunately busy for Ezio and Rosa. Although Rosa still spent most of her time confined to her room, Ezio helped her outside every day, and every day they went a little farther from her front door. He repeatedly assured her that he would attempt her challenge at the _Frari_ when he felt she was well enough for the walk. She, in turn, repeatedly accused him of being too frightened to climb it.

Otherwise, Ezio could be found practicing with Franco on either the scaffolding they used before or on similar structures around the district. Their short talks eventually developed into something of a friendship, although many of their conversations pertained to Rosa.

"I trained with her," he told Ezio one time, "She is a bit like a sister to me, as she is to Ugo, and perhaps to all of us. Although, she is probably more like a daughter to Antonio."

"You must know her well, then."

"No more than you, probably. She doesn't talk much unless she's threatening someone. I've never seen her open up the way she does with you."

"Should that concern me?" Ezio laughed.

"Probably not. I think she's just happy to have the company. I can't imagine being trapped in that room for so long. We thieves would rather be out on the rooftops."

"If I may ask," began Ezio, "how does one become a thief?"

"You steal something," replied Franco.

"I mean professionally," Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Thinking of joining?"

"No, _grazie_ , I am busy enough as it is. I just want to make sure I'm not being recruited without my knowledge.

"Usually we'll find someone around the city who impresses us. In Rosa's case, she stole money from Antonio, and almost got away with it," Franco explained, "Then we offer to help them live a richer life, financially and morally."

"I haven't been offered anything yet. Does that mean I'm safe?"

Franco chuckled, " _Si,_ you are just an ally. From the rumors I've heard about you, to train you as a thief would be a tremendous waste of your talents."

Indeed, Franco was able to put Ezio's talents to some use. Sometimes he was asked to dispatch guards on rooftops so that the thieves could move around them. Sometimes he was needed to retrieve letters that the city guards had taken. Sometimes he brought boats around so that the thieves could stash the loot they recovered from various Venetian nobles.

Regardless, whenever he told Rosa about his adventures, she complained that she was anxious to join them, which provided Ezio with enough of a sense of guilt to escort the recovering thief through the city more than once on certain days.

By June of 1482, Rosa was fit enough to get to most of the city on her own, provided the rooftops were not necessary. Nonetheless, Ezio insisted that she be escorted if her journey took her outside the thieves' den.

"Buongiorno, Rosa," Ezio greeted her on the bench one morning around this time, "Up for a trip?"

" _Si_ , to where?" Rosa asked as she propped herself up on a small cane.

Ezio covered his smile with his hand and attempted to resist the urge to snicker.

"If you tell me I look like an old lady again, I'm going to break your nose," Rosa threatened, although Ezio could tell she was suppressing a small smile as well.

"Not that far," he told her, "although we may be away for a while, perhaps even overnight."

"Then we should speak to Antonio…"

"I already have," he assured her, "He only asks that we be careful."

" _Va bene_ , then where are we going?"

"I am visiting a friend," he told her, "and I need a travelling companion."

"Is this the same friend you've been visiting every month or so?"

" _Si_ , you will enjoy his company."

"He can't be any more unpleasant than you," she reasoned as they began their walk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Within an hour or so, they arrived at Leonardo da Vinci's workshop.

"Ezio! So good to see you!" Leonardo exclaimed as he hugged his friend.

"You as well, Leonardo. How have things been since the last time I visited?"

"Progress has been slow," Leonardo complained, "Ah, excuse my manners! Who is your charming companion?"

"This is Rosa. She is a friend of mine, despite what she tells you."

" _Piacere,_ Rosa," Leonardo bowed.

" _Piacere mio,"_ Rosa nodded and smiled.

"Please, come in! You must be exhausted," the painter led them to some chairs in his workshop and helped Rosa into one of them.

"What is this place?" Rosa asked as she took note of her surroundings. "I've never seen any of these contraptions before."

"They're my designs," explained Leonardo, "I'm something of…an inventor. I like to explore new things, solve new puzzles."

" _Si_ , I almost forgot," Ezio jumped up and handed Leonardo a rolled up piece of paper.

"What is…Oh, another one! Where did you find it?"

"The _San Marco_ district. Can you decode it?"

"I certainly hope so! I'll be right back!" he practically flew to the next room.

"What was that?" asked the confused thief.

"Something of a tradition," Ezio laughed. "Some of these texts are useful to me, but they are encrypted. Leonardo enjoys deciphering them. Sometimes I think it's why he lets me in his workshop."

"That's not true, Ezio," came Leonardo's voice from the other room.

" _Si_ , I also help him move," Ezio rolled his eyes.

"How long have you known him? Do you trust him?" Rosa asked quietly.

" _Si_ , he is a close friend. I have known him for many years. Besides, he is far too occupied with his own work to worry about mine. Well, unless I have a Codex page."

"Finished!" Leonardo exclaimed triumphantly as he returned. "Quite interesting! They keep mentioning some artifact, but there aren't enough details to do us any good."

" _Si_ , I find it frustrating as well. _Grazie_ , Leonardo."

"Anytime, Ezio. Now, Rosa! I've heard nothing about you. Do you live in _Venezia_?"

" _Si_ , I've lived here all my life. What about yourself?"

"I'm from Florence, like Ezio, but I came to Venezia a little over a year ago. It is a beautiful city."

"On that, we can agree," smiled Rosa. "Ezio, you should spend more time with Leonardo. Perhaps some of his charm would rub off on you."

"Strange," returned Ezio, "I was hoping he would have that effect on YOU."

"Am I missing something?" Leonardo scratched his head.

As the night began to fall over _Venezia_ , Leonardo offered them dinner, but they insisted that he not trouble himself, as they had business to handle elsewhere. They departed after Leonardo's request that they "come back any time" and his assertion that they were welcome guests in his workshop.

Despite Rosa's request that they take to the rooftops to avoid the trouble of dealing with guards on the ground, Ezio escorted his companion through the streets of _Venezia_. They were approached only once by a guard inquiring about Rosa's leg, but Ezio quickly explained that she had knocked down and injured by a thief, and gave the guard a vague description to keep him busy. They then proceeded back to the thieves' den for the night.

It was fortunate too, as Rosa shortly thereafter explained to Ezio that she had not been far from "telling that _stronzo_ of a guard to mind his own business."


	12. Chapter 12

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 12**

A few months later, Ezio and Rosa ventured out to the Frari to test Ezio's retention of Franco's lessons.

"You think you are ready for a bigger challenge?" Rosa teased.

" _Nessun problema_!" he scoffed.

" _Si_ ," Franco said as he walked with them, "Ezio is quite impressive. You may have met your match, Rosa."

"Franco! Don't you have somewhere else to go? Or someone else to piss off?"

"Antonio said I was free to join you two, provided my other tasks were complete."

"And ARE they?" Rosa glared at him.

"Not yet, but a lecture from Antonio is a small price to pay to see this."

"You think I am going to fall?" asked Ezio.

"No, I think you are going to impress Rosa, and Rosa doesn't like being impressed."

"So he is here to watch me punch you," she told Ezio, then turned to Franco. "But you trained him, didn't you? I believe that would entitle you to a broken nose."

After a nervous laugh, Franco pardoned himself to attend to his duties, adding, "You two probably need some alone time anyway."

Rosa curled her free hand into a fist, and Franco was quickly on his way.

"Now," Rosa began as they reached their destination, "we will find out how good of a teacher that _stronzo_ is. Climbing a bit of scaffolding is all well and good, but let's see how you do out in the open."

Ezio looked up and shrugged. "Top of that tower, then?"

At Rosa's nod, Ezio told her, " _Torno fra un attimo._ "

Ezio ran around to the back of the Frari and began to climb. He immediately understood why Rosa had chosen it to test him, as many protruding objects on the building were difficult to reach. After a few missed steps and second tries, Ezio managed to make his way up the tower and catch an excellent view of the city. After a moment to reorient himself, he remembered where he had left Rosa and noticed a pile of hay nearby. With a quick leap, he found himself back on ground level. He jumped out of the pile and wiped off the hay as he met back up with Rosa, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So? You seem pleased. Is that because you're proud of me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's because I'm still the better climber," she elbowed him.

"How fortunate for Franco's nose."

" _Si,_ but still, you did quite well.Looks like you've learned all I have to teach you. I'll let Antonio know of your progress."

"Speaking of Antonio, I have heard little from him in a while. What news of Ugo? And finding Emilio?"

Rosa sighed. "He is still busy rebuilding the guild. Information comes slowly, and he doesn't like it. It hinders us considerably."

"Then I should be helping somehow."

"There is little we can do until we have more men. Finish your other tasks. We're almost there," she tried to reassure him.

" _Si_ , I have heard that before," groaned Ezio, "and I am quickly running out of other tasks."

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts," Rosa told him, "Soon you will have work in abundance."

"Peace loses its charm after a year and a half," Ezio returned.

"Try being on crutches," Rosa reminded him.

"A fair point, _amica mia_. Now, shall we return to the den?"

" _Va bene_." she accepted as they turned back.

"How is your leg?" Ezio glanced at the hobbling thief as they made their way through the city.

"I think I'll be off this crutch within a month," she reported.

"You should do it slowly at first," Ezio warned her, "and keep the crutch nearby in case you need it."

Rosa chuckled. "How have I put up with you for a year?" she thought out loud.

"My arm has suffered for it," he reminded her as he rubbed his most recent bruise.

She shrugged as they approached the den. A thief who had been leaning against a building ran to meet them when he spotted them.

" _Ser_ Ezio," the thief began when he reached them, "Antonio wishes to see you whenever you are free. He says it is important."

"Lucky you," Rosa told Ezio as she left them to speak with some of the other thieves.

"I'll see to it at once," Ezio told the thief, who immediately led him to Antonio's office.


	13. Chapter 13

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is very welcome! I'll respond to comments, PMs, carrier pigeon notes, etc._

 **Chapter 13**

"Ézio, come in!" invited Antonio, "I assume you received my message?"

"What is this about?"

"Ugo has sent confirmation of his plans. He is attempting to locate some of the thieves that were captured. Are you still able to help him?"

" _Si_ , when will he be ready?"

"Tonight," Antonio informed him, "You will need to leave immediately."

" _Va bene_ , I'll be on my way. Where might I find him?"

Antonio gave him a general description of the area, but advised Ezio to search the rooftops to find the thief. With that, Ezio was on his way.

As he ran across the rooftops, the sun touched the horizon. Ezio knew his time was short, as he was needed quickly and Ugo would be difficult to find in the darkness.

He scanned the rooftops and eventually noticed the thief sitting over the edge of a nearby building, so he made his way over, relieved to find as he got closer that the man was indeed Ugo.

"You're late," the thief informed him bluntly when he was within earshot.

" _Ben trovato,_ Ugo. _Mi dispiace,_ I came as soon as I could," Ezio told him, out of breath, "What's the trouble?"

"You and Rosa managed to escape from Seta. But the others were not so lucky. Emilio's captured them and now they await execution."

"I assume we are attempting to rescue them."

" _Si_ ," the thief confirmed, "which is why your tardiness upsets me."

Ignoring Ugo's complaint, Ezio asked, "Do you know where they're being held?"

With a sigh, Ugo admitted, "I know they're still in the district, but beyond that, no. You'll have to look for them."

" _Va bene_. I'll start now."

"Ezio, this plan has been coming together for a year. This is our only chance. Don't screw anything up."

"I get the feeling you don't trust me," Ezio jested.

Ugo frowned a bit more as he told Ezio, "I don't know you. Trust is earned."

Ezio then remembered that Rosa had told him once that Ugo was slow to trust outsiders.

"Then allow me to earn yours. I'll have your brothers back here in no time," Ezio promised.

He made his way across the rooftops and scanned the streets below. He spotted a few cages containing the missing thieves. He stood over one for a few minutes as he planned his attack on the four guards below.

He fell from the rooftop, extending is hidden blades before he hit the ground. They plunged into the backs of two of the guards as the others pulled out their swords. He quickly pulled a knife from his belt and threw it into the nearest guard, knocking him down. As the fourth guard swung his sword, Ezio grabbed his wrist with one hand and the hilt of his sword with the other, kicking him away so that he released the weapon. Ezio prepared to swing, but the guard scrambled to pull out a key to the cage, threw it at Ezio, and ran away. Ezio opened the cage and released the thieves, then threw a smoke bomb at approaching guards to cover their escape.

Fortunately, the thieves were capable of running along the rooftops with him, so they made good time back to the rendezvous point. Ezio tried similar tactics at the other locations, freeing the thieves and leading them back. After hours of searching and ambushing, Ezio managed to lead all the thieves he found back to Ugo.

"I haven't found a cage in hours," he eventually told Ugo after a long search yielded no leads.

" _Si,_ neither have I," Ugo told him, "and I know the area better than you. I think we've found them all."

" _Bene_ , I am glad they are safe."

Ugo folded his arms for a moment and went to sit over the edge of the rooftop. After some thought, he admitted, "I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to succeed so quickly."

"I aim to please," Ezio shrugged.

"I'll let Antonio know of our progress. Come find me later, I've got another job for you."

"What sort of job?"

"Meet me near the docks, and I'll explain," Ugo told him as he stood up.

"When?"

"I'll send word through Antonio like last time. Try not to be late," the thief told him, then jumped to the next rooftop and moved quickly out of sight.

A good idea, Ezio thought, as the guards would likely be looking for them.

"He's using you for another job?" Rosa asked him later.

" _Si,_ but who knows when that will be?" Ezio threw his arms in the air.

"That means he trusts you," Rosa said, confused. "You must have made quite an impression. The thieves are safe, then?"

" _Si,_ every one we could find."

After a pause, Rosa responded, "Thank you, Ezio. This past year has been difficult for us. You've done a good thing."

Ezio detected an unusual note of sincerity in her voice, and assured her he was happy to help.


	14. Chapter 14

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 14**

In the proceeding months, Antonio became much more relaxed, as his manpower had increased and his friends had been returned safely. Rosa's leg was almost completely healed, so she was able to provide some assistance on more routine missions in order to prepare herself for the upcoming larger ones. Ezio often climbed with her in order to make sure she didn't fall as she got used to it again. She, of course, never had any trouble (a fact that she constantly brought to Ezio's attention).

When he wasn't running errands around the city, Ezio often participated in races along the rooftops with some of the thieves in order to hone his skills. Although Antonio discouraged gambling within the guild, many of the thieves placed bets on the races and made things more interesting by proposing races near rooftop guards.

"Ezio!" Antonio interrupted a race one day. "Come speak with me for a moment."

The thieves, fearing a lecture from Antonio, immediately scattered off the other side of the rooftop. Ezio came down on Antonio's side, prepared for the same.

" _Si?"_

"I wanted to apologize for not formally welcoming you to the city. With all that's been going on, it's been difficult to find the time to be a good host."

"I understand," Ezio assured him, "You have been most hospitable."

"Now that you've recovered some of my men, I have time to show you around. I know you have seen most of the city, but perhaps I can give you some tips for avoiding guards and finding quicker routes."

" _Molto bene_. I would appreciate it," Ezio bowed.

"Shall we?"

Since Antonio was an able climber, the two took to the rooftops to get a better view of their surroundings. Ezio was surprised by how nimble Antonio was, especially since he often kept to his office.

"I'm sure you and Rosa have seen much of the city already," Antonio told him, "No doubt she has been eager to explore whenever possible."

" _Si_ , she seems pleased to be off her crutches."

"That is the other thing," Antonio replied as they slowed to a walk. "I have not had the time to help Rosa heal as I should have done. I have apologized to her, but she understands the situation as well as I do. She claims I need not apologize, and that doing so only wastes our time."

"That sounds like her."

" _Si_ , I was not surprised by her response," chuckled Antonio. "Nevertheless, I wanted to thank you for doing what I could not. As I've said before, Rosa is dear to me."

"She mentioned you two have quite a history."

" _Si_ , I found her when she was young. She was an orphan, so I believe I became something of a father to her. The other thieves might as well be her siblings."

"I cannot imagine a better family than the one you've given her," Ezio told him.

"No, neither can I. I am glad to have had the opportunity to give her this," Antonio smiled to himself. "That being the case, I am realizing now that I have another responsibility to her."

"Oh? What is it?"

"On

"Perhaps this would be a good time to speak with you on the matter, given the free time we both have."

"Speak with me? I don't understand."

"I am surprised it isn't obvious to you, Ezio. I believed you to be more perceptive."

"I still don't understand," Ezio replied, a quizzical look on his face.

"Rosa is quite fond of you, Ezio. To be honest, it is unlike her."

"Perhaps you are thinking of a different Rosa," he laughed nervously. "You have not seen the bruises on my arm."

"If she was truly angry with you, your face would pay the price, not your arm."

"A fair point I suppose. She is a friend, but fondness is to be expected among friends," he shrugged.

"It's more than that, Ezio," the thief told him sternly. "Rosa is….softer around you. I think she trusts you, perhaps even more than some of the other thieves."

"What are you saying?" asked Ezio, who by this point was a bit pale.

"I'm only asking you to be considerate of that in whatever you do. Please, for her and for me, keep her feelings in mind."

" _Va bene_ ," Ezio replied cautiously, still not entirely clear on Antonio's meaning. "You have my word. I do not wish to hurt her either."

"Thank you, Ezio."

Before they continued on their way, Antonio stopped Ezio again.

"One more thing, Ezio," the thief began.

" _Si?"_

"I will not inquire about your feelings for Rosa, but I trust you as well. You have my support in whatever you do, so long as she is happy."

Ezio nodded, and the two began moving again. Antonio managed to point out a few things that Exio had never noticed around the city, but Ezio was simply pleased to be finished with the awkward subject.


	15. Chapter 15

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome. This chapter is a bit short, and next week's will likely be even shorter. The reason is that I'm being bombarded by midterms. Things should get back to normal (whatever normal is) after that._

 **Chapter 15**

"HE SAID WHAT?"

Leonardo was startled by Rosa's voice, and almost dropped the wine he was bringing to his guests from the neighboring room.

"It would seem we are free to run away together, _amore mia_ ," Ezio laughed as he put his arm around Rosa.

She immediately threw it off and glared at him, her face red. "It's not funny," she complained, although Ezio was convinced she was trying to suppress a giggle.

"It's a little bit funny," Leonardo chimed in as he handed them the wine.

"Antonio and I are going to have a serious talk when I return."

"This Antonio is a mutual friend, I presume?" Leonardo asked as he sat with them.

" _Si,_ but he's pushing his luck," Rosa told him.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea, Rosa?" Leonardo asked. "Ezio is quite a gentleman. I've known him for many years."

"Rosa isn't the romantic type, Leonardo," Ezio interjected to save the thief some embarrassment.

"If you say so," Leonardo shrugged.

"And must a girl be attracted to YOU to be the romantic type?" Rosa asked Ezio.

"In most cases, _si_ ," Ezio teased.

Rosa rolled her eyes, and Ezio took the opportunity to change the subject as he decided his friend had suffered enough.

"Any luck with the new codex page, Leonardo?" he asked.

"No, not yet," Leonardo replied. "This one is a bit tricky, but I just need more time to think."

"Are we distracting you?" Rosa asked him.

"Not at all! I only need some quiet time in my study, and I should have it decoded within an hour!"

" _Bene_! I have an errand to run anyway. Perhaps Ezio could accompany me."

It was settled, and the two left Leonardo to enjoy the puzzle. They made their way to the outdoor markets, where Rosa met with some of her contacts who had news to be delivered to Antonio. Ezio watched from a distance to make sure everything went well, as a few of the contacts were not trusted allies of the thieves.

"You don't seem to need me," Ezio observed after a few of the exchanges went off without a hitch.

"No, probably not," Rosa shrugged. "It's still good to have an extra blade. Besides, you would have insisted."

"Do you get anything useful?"

" _Si_ , or at least I assume so. Antonio is the one who will make sense of it all." She handed Ezio a few of the documents the contacts had given to her.

"This appears to be a map of a _palazzo_ ," he said as he pointed to the one on top.

"My contact marked the positions of the guards, but those positions change too often for this to be of any use. It will be obsolete within the week."

"What about these records of weapons and armor shipments?" he asked as he flipped through some of the other papers.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, it's Antonio's business."

The two made their way back to Leonardo's workshop, making sure they weren't followed along the way.

Upon his request, they had dinner with him. Leonardo, who insisted they deplete his seemingly infinite supply of wine, was even more talkative when drunk. Ezio, who managed to remain relatively sober throughout the night, was tasked with escorting the stumbling thief home once the evening was over and after Leonardo had extended a slurred invitation to return.


	16. Chapter 16

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 16**

"I like him," Rosa told Ezio in a slurred giggle as he escorted her back to the thieves' den.

" _Si_ , Leonardo is easy to like."

"And smart, too! He showed me a few of his designs."

"He is unmarried, you know," Ezio informed her. "Perhaps I could arrange something for you."

Rosa snorted. "I don't think Leonardo is looking for a wife at the moment."

Ezio shrugged. "Probably not. Besides, you're not even romantic," he reminded her.

"You don't know that!" she protested. "What if I AM romantic? What if I AM married one day?"

"Then I lose some bets with your thieves."

"Okay, fine, maybe not MARRIED, but you can't say I'm not romantic."

"I have known you for a year and a half, and I have never seen anything to suggest that you are."

" _Va bene, stronzo_ ," she shrugged. She clumsily leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, but he was unprepared for it, so they consequently both fell over into the street.

"What was that?" Ezio laughed as they got up.

"I was being romantic," Rosa pouted.

"That doesn't count," Ezio told her.

"That's not fair! Why not?"

"You only did it to prove a point."

"How do you know?" she demanded. "Maybe it was genuine. You saved my life once, remember?"

" _Si_ , but you've usually expressed your gratitude with your fists."  
"And you deserved it," she replied, "but that doesn't mean I can't be romantic once."

"It still doesn't count. You're drunk."

"So what?"

"So you might not be thinking clearly. It isn't genuine if you're full of wine."

"You're just cheating now," she complained. "You don't want to admit you were wrong."

Ezio helped Rosa stumble the rest of the way to her room and made sure she got into her bed without too much trouble.

"Ezio," Rosa called as he began to leave.

" _Si?"_

"Don't tell Antonio I tried to kiss your cheek. I'll never hear the end of it. _"_

"If you insist."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now get some rest," he scolded her, knowing that the wine had made her a bit talkative.

"I'm going to pay for this wine in the morning, aren't I?" she groaned as she tried to get comfortable.

"I'll speak with Antonio. Perhaps he can find something for you to do at sunrise," Ezio promised. "Somewhere near the _Campenile San Marco_ so you can hear the bells."

With that, he closed her door and went off to his room to get some sleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 17**

Things remained relatively unchanged for the next year and a half or so. Rosa and Ezio did not pursue the subject of romance, as other duties beckoned them. Rosa claimed not to remember the conversation she had with Ezio after leaving Leonardo's house (on account of her state of mind), although Ezio noticed that she blushed a little whenever he brought it up. Eventually, they silently but mutually agreed to forget about it and focus on more important things.

Around six months after that night, Antonio began to notice that his thieves were running into some bad luck. Too often they came back empty handed, or not at all. Some of his thieves were wandering off and returning at strange times of the day. Antonio had little faith in the power of fortune, so he naturally assumed that something was forcing this frightening trend.

He carefully had some of his more trusted thieves tail the suspicious ones, and he found that many of them were meeting with city guards that had no connection to the guild. At first he was hesitant to jump to conclusions, but then one of his trusted thieves reported that a corrupted thief and some guards had staged an ambush that killed some of his men.

Antonio called Ezio into his office and relayed the information, and Ezio agreed to eliminate them. Rosa had a hard time with the news.

"They…they what?" Rosa asked, stunned.

" _Mi dispiace_ , I know it is not welcome news."

"I'm just…surprised. I've known some of them for years. What could have possessed them to do this?"

"I don't know," Ezio frowned, "but Antonio has asked me to stop them."

Rosa sighed as her eyes began to fill with water. "I understand, Ezio. Antonio is right. I'm just disappointed, that's all."

Ezio sat with her and attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, but Rosa pushed him away, requesting only that he "do it quickly."

Of course, speed was not an option when tracking targets. Over the next month or so, Ezio hunted down the traitorous thieves and sent updates back to Antonio. By the time he returned, Rosa had reluctantly come to terms with the unfortunate situation. She was pleased to see Ezio back safe.

A few months later, Ugo sent for Ezio, so Ezio was again occupied, this time with a few more months of locating shipments of city guard uniforms and stealing them in small quantities, so as not to arouse suspicions about the thieves' plans.

Ezio and Ugo exchanged a few formalities, but Ugo was not very talkative. He was no longer annoyed by Ezio's presence, but he still expressed no desire to for a familiar friendship with Ezio. He was pleased with Ezio on a professional level and seemed to prefer that their relationship stay that way.

A letter found its way to Ezio around six months after that. His Uncle Mario expressed his desire to see him again and catch up on his activities. Mario requested that Ezio return to Monteriggioni as soon as he could. The letter also included an addendum from Claudia stating, "Your chest is full and I have purchased a new dress."

Ezio went to Antonio's office shortly after receiving the letter to ask the thief if he could leave the city for the next six months to take care of personal matters.

"Of course!" was Antonio's response. "We need to wait a while before making our next moves anyway. The city guards have become worried about their missing uniforms. They will be on high alert for a little while."

" _Va bene_. I will return as soon as I can."

"Ezio, I have a request," Antonio told him as he turned to leave.

" _Si?_ "

"If you are able, take Rosa with you. She has never been outside the city, and she would likely be bored here otherwise, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I will ask what she thinks of the idea," he promised.


	18. Chapter 18

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _I was thinking about putting a cover image on this story. I know there are some fan sites for stuff like that, but if anyone here is an artist, I'll take that too! In any case, I will, of course, give credit where credit is due._

 **Chapter 18**

"Where the hell is Monteriggioni?" Rosa asked.

"South of here, close to _Firenze_ ," Ezio tried to demonstrate with his hands.

"And why would I want to go there?"

"To escape the smell of _Venezia_ ," Ezio suggested.

"How long will we be away?"

"I'm not sure. A few weeks at least…perhaps months."

"Months? How are we supposed to stay busy for months?"

Ezio shrugged. "We could visit _Firenze_ or some other places nearby. Antonio told me you've never been outside of _Venezia_."

" _Si,_ because _Venezia_ keeps me busy. I can't abandon everybody to go on this trip of yours. "

"Antonio disagrees," Ezio reminded her.

Rosa sighed. "Even if I were to go with you, I would be intruding. Your uncle sounds like a busy man."

"He is quite hospitable. If I write to him before we leave, I'm sure he will have a room ready for you."

"And if not?"

"We'll work something else out," Ezio promised.

Rosa thought for a moment. " _Va bene,_ I suppose things are slowing down around here anyway," she gave up, "but you have to promise me something."

"And that is?"

"If I get bored, YOU need to find something to keep me entertained. Otherwise, I'm coming back with or without you."

Ezio chuckled. "Am I responsible for your fun now?"

"If you want me to come with you," Rosa began with a stern face, "yes, you are. As you said, I've never been outside the city. I don't know"

"Fair enough," Ezio conceded, "we'll stay busy."

Ezio wrote to his uncle that night and promised to be in Monteriggioni within the next week and a half. He also had a message delivered to Leonardo informing him that they were leaving and expressing their displeasure at not being able to visit him for an undetermined amount of time. Leonardo in return wished them a pleasant trip and asked Ezio to send his regards to his mother, (the painter's former patron).

Antonio requested that they complete a few quick tasks before leaving, which took them a couple of days. They were pleased since this would allow Ezio's letter to reach Mario in plenty of time so preparations could be made for their visit.

The two set off after about three days to Monteriggioni. Despite the typical occasional complaint, Rosa seemed to enjoy the trip.

"There is a lot of open land around here," she observed, "and barely any water. Is _Firenze_ like this as well?"

" _Si_ , _Venezia_ is a strange city."

"Do people live out here? I don't see any buildings."

"Some do. Others live in larger cities."

"I can't imagine what it's like to live outside the city," Rosa told him, "There is nothing to do out here."

"Some people grow food or raise animals," Ezio explained, "but I would not find that entertaining either. The large cities are more like _Venezia_ , but without the water. There is plenty to do in those places."

"There had better be," Rosa mumbled.

They took the trip a bit slowly, but within a matter of days, they could see the walls of the city.

"Are you certain your uncle can accommodate us?" Rosa asked again.

"It won't be a problem," Ezio reassured her. "I'm sure you both will get along quite well."

"And your mother and sister? Do you think they will like me?"

"Since when do you concern yourself with who likes you?"

"Since I was told that I could be spending months with these people! What am I going to do if they hate me?"

"Don't worry about that. Besides, the bruises you've given me will probably win my sister's favor."

As they approached the city, a man on horseback rode out the gate and galloped towards them. Ezio recognized the man as one of Mario's mercenaries. The man had his hand at the sword by his side, but moved it away when he recognized Ezio.

" _Buongiorno, Ser Ezio!_ " he called when he was within shouting range. "Mario has been expecting you. I will have him meet you at the gate."

" _Grazie,"_ Ezio called back to him, and then turned to Rosa. "Shall we?"

She agreed to the proposition, and their horses picked up speed as they approached the gates of the city, where Mario stood waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 19**

" _Benvenuto_ , Ezio! It is good to see you again, _nipote_."

"It has been too long, Uncle," Ezio replied as they hugged.

"And you must be Rosa. _Benvenuta_!"

" _Grazie,"_ said Rosa.

"Come, let's not stand around," Mario turned to Ezio, "I'm sure your mother and sister will be delighted to see you in one piece."

They walked through the gates of the city and along the streets saturated with different shops.

"Tell me Rosa, how did you meet Ezio?" Mario asked.

"He helped me out of a…situation."

"She was the target of several archers," Ezio clarified, and Rosa rolled her eyes at his indiscretion.

"Ah, it is good to hear Ezio has not given up fighting!" replied Mario as he turned to Ezio. "Speaking of which, you'll be pleased to hear that our training arena is still here if you wish to practice."

Rosa hit Ezio in the arm. "You never mentioned a training arena. I would have agreed to come sooner if I knew I could practice here as well."

"You know how to handle a sword?" asked Mario, surprised.

" _Si,_ I do," Rosa glared at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Forgive me, but you don't look like a mercenary at first sight. You strike me more as a…I don't know, perhaps a thief?"

"Perhaps," Rosa and Ezio responded simultaneously, and Mario turned to look at them.

"I won't ask," he shrugged and continued, "but of course you are welcome to use the training arena at your leisure, provided you do it safely."

"Fair enough," Rosa accepted. "It's best I not give Ezio the chance to keep me bedridden, anyway."

"What are you…oh, never mind," Mario stopped himself. "Rosa, I've prepared a room for you upstairs. It's next to Ezio's mother and sister. Speaking of whom…"

"Ezio!" called a voice from the door to Mario's estate. Claudia ran out and nearly jumped on her older brother. "It is so good to see you. Do you like my new dress?" She stepped back and spun around so he could see the whole thing.

"It was a good choice," Ezio complimented her.

"And you must be Claudia," the thief chimed in.

" _Si_. Who are you?"

" _Sono_ Rosa, Ezio's friend," replied the thief, " _Piacere_."

"Oh, Rosa? _Zio_ Mario said Ezio was bringing a friend, but I thought you would be another boy. We should talk. Follow me! I will tell you all the secrets I have about Ezio."

" _Bene_!" chuckled Mario. "Ezio, you should go see your mother anyway. I'm sure she has missed you."

"Of course, uncle. I will find her immediately. Claudia, why don't you show Rosa her room?"

"Great idea!" replied Claudia as she took Rosa and split off from the group once they were inside.

Ezio left Mario to find his mother, who, although silent, was evidently relieved to see him. Ezio dropped a few feathers he had found from his travels into the chest by her bed and gave her Leonardo's regards, and she made something of a solemn smile.

After about an hour of bringing things to his room upstairs and getting himself situated, he bumped into Rosa in the hallway. He attempted to move past her to talk with Mario downstairs, but Rosa blocked him with her foot and grinned at him.

"Your sister said you wanted to be a minstrel when you were younger," Rosa informed him.

"Claudia exaggerates."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "But you used to play a lute, _si_?"

Ezio sighed. " _Si,_ " he confessed.

"Ezio!" called Mario, "Come speak with me when you have a minute."

Rosa moved her foot out of Ezio's way but blocked him with her arm instead as she warned him, "We'll continue this discussion later."

"I cannot wait," he muttered sarcastically.

"Hey! Cheer up, _stronzo_! This is good news for you."

"How exactly do you figure that?"

"You don't have to keep me entertained the whole time I'm here," she explained. "It appears your sister will help."


	20. Chapter 20

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is welcome (PMs, comments, carrier pigeons, whatever)._

 **Chapter 20**

" _Zio_ Mario," Ezio said as he entered his uncle's study. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," the latter replied, "I want to hear about your adventures in _Venezia_. It is a beautiful city, no?"

" _Si,_ have you been there before?"

"On occasion, yes. Your letter mentioned you were looking for someone there, but it was not specific."

"No, I feared the city guards would intercept it."

"A wise precaution, _nipote_. Perhaps we should encrypt our letters from now on."

"Ah! Speaking of encryptions," he began as he pulled some papers from his robe, "my friend Leonardo has managed to decode a few more of our Codex pages."

"Quite a few, it seems," remarked Mario as Ezio handed over the documents. "It is a wonder he does not barricade his doors when you go to visit him."

"He seems to enjoy the challenge," Ezio shrugged.

"Then by all means, let him enjoy it! We can use all the help we can get," Mario said as he skimmed through Leonardo's writing. "Although these still make little sense. I suppose I will have to study them for a while. Anyway, who are you trying to find in _Venezia_?

"Emilio Barbarigo, a powerful merchant. Also one of your Templars."

"Yes, we are aware of him," Mario nodded. "A formidable opponent, no doubt."

"I have been working with the Venetian thieves to infiltrate his _Palazzo_."

" _Bene!_ I am glad to hear you are finding allies so far from home."

At that point one of Mario's servants walked through the doorway and informed Mario that dinner had been prepared for him and his guests.

Ezio, his mother, his sister, his uncle, and his friend ate dinner together. Since all were hungry, conversation was limited to few formalities, as well as Mario's and Claudia's curiosity concerning Rosa, and vice versa.

"Rosa," Mario began, "How long have you lived in _Venezia_?"

"All my life," Rosa replied. "This is the first time I have really been outside of the city."

"You must let me visit sometime," Claudia chimed in. "I only lived in _Firenze_ before I came here."

"What was it like to live there?" Rosa asked.

"Well, my parents didn't make me keep track of the city's expenses," she glared at her uncle.

"A bit of responsibility is good for you, Claudia," he told her. "You may learn something. Besides, with your brother so often away, it is best you have something to keep your mind off him."

Since Mario was an Assassin and Rosa a thief, their discussions about their work were somewhat limited, although they seemed to get along quite well almost immediately. Rosa knew quite a bit about weapons and combat, which pleased Mario. The thief also enjoyed hearing a few stories (at Ezio's expense) from Claudia, who was happy to have someone other than Mario and Maria listening to her. Ezio's mother was, of course, quiet, but seemed to be content listening to their conversation.

When dinner was over and all were full and tired, they returned to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is welcome!_

 **Chapter 21**

The rising sun and gentle breeze penetrated the windows of Ezio's room early the next morning, disturbing his sleep. His attempt to prolong his slumber was met with a light but sudden smack to the face.

"Get up," came a girl's voice, which he recognized as Rosa's.

"Why?" Ezio grumbled.

"I'm bored and I'm hungry and I don't know where to find food around here."

"Then go back to bed. We can worry about it later"

"I'm not leaving until you come with me," she said.

"Are you going to do this every morning?"

"If you continue to sleep in, _si_. Now get up."

"I will be up in an hour. Perhaps two," he replied

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to wait an hour?" she demanded, then proceeded to grab his wrist and began dragging him out of his bed.

"You're heavier than I expected," she commented.

"Or perhaps you aren't as strong as you expected."

She let go of his wrist and put her hands on her hips. "Just for that, I'm getting a bucket of water," she said.

" _Aspetta!_ " Ezio requested as he slowly moved in his bed. "Fine, I'll get up."

"If you're not ready in ten minutes, the well is only a short walk from here," she reminded him.

Ezio reluctantly crawled out of his bed and got dressed, then met Rosa downstairs. The two of them found a few scraps of food for breakfast, but it was enough to satisfy Rosa for a while.

"Then I will return to bed," Ezio said upon learning that Rosa was no longer hungry.

"No, you're coming with me," Rosa told him as she opened the door to go outside.

"Coming where with you?" he followed her hesitantly.

They made their way to the training arena in front of Mario's estate, where a mercenary was waiting for them with two swords.

" _Grazie,_ Alessandro," Rosa said to the mercenary. "Ezio, take a sword."

Before he could protest, she took a sword from Alessandro and tossed it to him, then took one for herself.

"Look," Ezio started chuckling, "if this is about my comment on your strength earlier…"

"This is about many things, Ezio, but it is mostly for practice. I think we could teach each other a few things."

"You're sure you won't find even a little pleasure in hitting me with a dulled sword?"

"I didn't say that," she shrugged.

" _Va bene_. Shall we make this more interesting, then?"

"I'm listening."

"If you win, I will answer every question you have about my childhood dreams of becoming a minstrel."

"I knew Claudia was telling the truth," her face lit up. " _Va bene_ , and if you win?"

"You answer a question of mine."

"Easy enough. You have a deal," she agreed

They walked into the arena and Alessandro told them to begin. Rosa took a couple good swings at Ezio, but her defensive abilities weren't as refined as Ezio's, so Ezio managed to counter one of her attacks and eventually got her sword away from her.

" _Merda_!" she complained. "If I had my dagger, we would still be fighting."

"I believe you," Ezio lied*. "But we agreed upon swords, did we not?"

" _Si_ , I know. And I have to answer your question. What is it?"

He thought for a moment or two, the replied, "I have not thought of one. When I do, you will owe me an answer."

"What? That's not fair! You can't do that!"

"Then you should have specified that before we made our agreement."

" _Stronzo_ ," she called him, then the two proceeded to exchange a few tips on their techniques.

* * *

 _*[A/N]: A reader pointed out (and by coincidence, I've addressed this in the next chapter) that since Ezio is highly trained, it is unlikely that Rosa would have an advantage over him, regardless of the weapon used. Consequently, I have elected to replace the word "conceded" with the word "lied" (which I actually like better, since he has a cocky personality). Ezio is just trying to avoid a broken nose here._

 _Other than that, nothing has changed. See you next week!_


	22. Chapter 22

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 22**

Much to Ezio's dismay, they practiced like this every morning for several months. Each found weaknesses in his or her technique, which the other exploited at first, then helped to correct. Ezio, who was far more proficient in combat, did most of the exploiting and correcting. He rarely lost a fight, and in most cases where he did, it was only pure _fortuna_ (or an outside distraction) that favored Rosa. Still, the practice kept him on his toes, and he learned a bit about how Venetians fought. Rosa, as luck would have it, was also a quick learner.

Mario would come out often to watch them, often throwing out advice here and there, or even getting in the ring himself when Ezio got cocky.

In March of 1485, Ezio proposed a trip to nearby _Firenze_ with Rosa. He invited his uncle and sister as well, but they were occupied and declined the offer. He did not invite his mother, as he knew she would not want to go.

They left for _Firenze_ at the end of the month. The journey was relatively short from Monteriggioni, so Rosa had little opportunity to make complaints along the way.

"Are you certain we will be safe here?" she asked him when they walked through the gates of the city. "Aren't some people here still looking for you?"

"Very few, I imagine. Besides, I seem to recall you waking me up early every day for the past six months to practice fighting."

" _Si,_ and perhaps you should have refined you skills during that time," she retorted.

"Perfection does not need to be refined, _amica mia_. Most of that training was for your benefit, not mine." Aware that it was coming, he dodged her swing at his arm.

"See?" he gloated as she missed. "If you were a bit faster you could-"

She cut him off with a sharp kick to his shin, causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the ground.

"Oh Ezio, you must be more careful," Rosa feigned concern as she held out her hand to help him up.

"That hurt" he complained as he took it.

Rosa shrugged. "Well, you should learn not to be so clumsy. Now, I believe I was promised a tour of the city."

They spent a few days in _Firenze_. They visited a few of the larger landmarks (such as the _Duomo_ ) by Rosa's request, as the buildings in Monteriggioni lacked the enormous stature she enjoyed while climbing. However, Ezio also insisted on visiting some places he remembered.

"Do you see that building over there?" he asked Rosa on one occasion as he pointed. "It is a brothel. My brother and I tried to sneak in once when we were younger."

"How far did you get?"

"We were turned away at the front door. Perhaps we should have gone in a different way."

"Keep that in mind whenever we go after Emilio," Rosa advised.

Ezio nodded and chuckled. "The owner of that brothel saved my life. If it were not for her, we never would have escaped _Firenze_."

"Have you spoken to her since then?"

"No" Ezio sighed, "It has been many years. I don't think she would even remember me."

Ezio might have given a second thought to paying a visit, but a nearby guard was eyeing them with a curiosity that made him uneasy. He decided he would rather avoid a confrontation.

They continued on until they came upon a walkway that stretched across the Arno, and Ezio chuckled again.

"What is it?" asked the thief.

"I remember this place as well. This is where I got this mark on my face." He pointed to his lip.

"If you are feeling nostalgic, I can always give you another one."

"I appreciate the offer, but perhaps we should move on."

In the aftermath of the Pazzi conspiracy, the city seemed quieter than Ezio remembered. Everyone was a bit more uneasy, as if the balance of power had been shifted ever so slightly out of place. The pedestrians moved more quickly, and Ezio likewise found himself uncomfortable staying in the same place for too long.

The final place they visited was the Palazzo Auditore, Ezio's old residence.

"It seems so quiet here," Rosa commented. "Do you miss it?"

"In a way, _si_. Everything was a bit less complicated when I lived here." He sighed. "In another way, I am glad to have left this life behind, even though it was not my choice. I have more purpose now, more direction. I am fighting for the people I love rather than fighting responsibility as I did in my youth. Perhaps if things had not happened the way they did, I would be happy with the way things are. I don't know, it is difficult to explain."

"I understand, Ezio," Rosa told him with rare sincerity. "We can stay longer if you'd like."

"No," Ezio shook his head, "I did not come here to open old wounds. We should start our trip back to Monteriggioni before it gets too dark. _Andiamo_."

They left the city and made their way back to the Villa Auditore. Rosa complained along the way in a (successful) attempt to lighten Ezio's mood.


	23. Chapter 23

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 23**

Another two months passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Rosa insisted they continue their training exercises in the mornings and Ezio scrambled for excuses to stay in bed a little while longer.

Rosa, who had already won substantial favor with Mario, began to acquaint herself better with Ezio's mother and sister as well. One night, Rosa found the door to Maria's room open. When Maria saw her, Rosa excused herself to give Maria some privacy, but Maria beckoned her to come in. Without words, she invited the thief to kneel at her bedside and pray with her.

"I wasn't sure exactly what to do," Rosa told Ezio later. "She just held my hand and closed her eyes."

"That is strange," Ezio told her. "She usually prefers to pray alone. What did you do?"

"I don't know. I just stayed quiet and closed my with her. I'm not sure if I helped but she smiled at me afterwards."

"I'm sure it helped somehow," Ezio assured her. " _Grazie_ for doing that for her."

Maria invited Rosa to pray with her several more times, and Rosa eventually became more comfortable with her. She even recounted a few stories about Ezio that made his mother smile a bit more.

Claudia would also demand some of Rosa's attention, and Rosa enjoyed Claudia's company, even though the two had entirely different personalities. Unfortunately for Rosa, Claudia insisted on having conversations late at night, so the thief was often forced to stay up with her. It was one of these conversations that Ezio happened to hear when he was walking one night through the hallway near Claudia's room. The two voices coming from his sister's room piqued his curiosity before he realized who else might logically be in there, but by then it was too late. He found himself eavesdropping.

"No, not lately, but I was engaged once," Ezio heard Claudia speaking to Rosa.

"Once? What happened?"

"He was a pig. Our engagement meant nothing to him once he learned he had other options."

"He made a mistake. I hope he got what he deserved."

" _Si,_ from what Ezio tells me, he did."

"Ah, so your brother got involved?"

"My brother nearly killed him," Claudia giggled. "I heard his nose was broken and he lost a tooth."

Rosa laughed. "I'll never admit it to him," she said, "but your brother impresses me sometimes. He fights for the people he cares about, but also for people he doesn't know. He saved my life before I even told him my name."

"Father always said things like that were important," Claudia told her. "He told us to help people who need it, because that is a good enough reason to help. _Zio_ Mario says he's making me work for a good reason like that too, but I don't know what it is. I think he just doesn't want to hire someone to manage his books."

"It's possible," said Rosa. "Perhaps you'll find a use for it. I've found uses for many things I used to hate."

"Like what."

"Like your brother," Rosa laughed. "He becomes a bit more tolerable day by day."

"Tolerable, hmm?" Claudia asked. "That is a good word for him."

" _Si,_ but more tolerable every day," Rosa elaborated, "but enough about him. You told me you wanted to show me a new dress."

Ezio decided to leave at this point, as Claudia had already filled his ear about her most recent purchase. He wandered off to bed with the dreadful knowledge that no matter how late she and Claudia stayed up to talk, Rosa would force him out into the arena first thing in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 24**

Another couple of months passed, and July brought with it short but warm summer nights. The heat was a bit drier than that to which Rosa was accustomed in _Venezia_ , which necessitated a few complaints. Still, everyone, including the thief, was glad to be able to enjoy the night outdoors without the heavy garments required to keep warm in the colder months.

On a particularly clear night, Ezio took an opportunity to climb to the roof of the villa and gaze at a few of the stars, as Leonardo had recommended to him on countless occasions. He wasn't particularly interested in what he saw above him, but the tranquility of it all provided a much needed relaxant. As was the case in most situations for Ezio, however, the tranquility didn't last.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" came Rosa's voice from below.

"Trying to meditate a bit," was Ezio's reply.

"The hell you are. I'm coming up," came the reply. As was to be expected from a thief, Rosa scaled the building almost instantaneously.

"It's beautiful up here," she remarked as she looked around the horizon.

" _Si_ ," Ezio agreed.

"Are you only up here to look at the sky?" the thief asked.

"Not exactly," he answered as he sat up. "It's my thinking spot."

"Thinking spot?"

"It is a spot where I like to think."

"I know what you meant, _stronzo_ ," she rolled her eyes. "Since when?"

"The night I arrived here from _Firenze_ ," he began, "I did not sleep. My mind was filled with hundreds of questions, and few answers. So I came up here to think. I thought about what I would do next, where I would take my family, who I could trust, what I would need to take with me, what I would need to leave behind, wh-"

"And still no answers came," she sat with him. "I understand. This is a place where everything is simple, so the only problems you have are in your own head."

" _Si, esatto_."

"What are you thinking about now?"

Ezio sighed. "I'm thinking about you, to be honest."

"No, _idiota_ , I meant before I came up here."

" _Si,_ so did I," he explained.

"Oh," she said. "Why were you thinking about me?"

"I'm wondering why you're still here," he chuckled. "In Monteriggioni, I mean, not on this rooftop."

"Well, maybe it is the same reason I'm on the rooftop," she shrugged. "I never enjoy myself this much around most other people."

"That's because you kick them senseless before you have the chance."

"Hey, that's not true! Besides, you've taken more of a beating from me than anyone else has, and you're still around."

"I wonder why that is," he thought aloud.

"I don't know," she sighed with a slight smile.

"Do you suppose I am special in some way, then?"

She turned to him, suddenly serious. "What kind of question is that? How many families do you think I've left _Venezia_ to meet? Of course you're special!" She stood up. "How far is your head up your _culo_ that that hasn't occurred to you?"

"It has occurred to me," Ezio corrected her. "That is why I've been here thinking."

"Well what the hell is so confusing about it?"

"I don't exactly know how to…" Ezio started, "I mean…I'm not sure."

"Then how am I supposed to help?" she threw her hands in the air.

They stayed silent for a good twenty seconds before Ezio took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Antonio gave me a request when I spoke with him once," he began, "and I've been thinking about it lately." Ezio paused. "He said to keep your feelings in mind."

"That sounds like him," Rosa scoffed.

"But it is difficult to tell what your feelings are at times…especially in this instance," he continued, "which is my problem. When Antonio made that request, he seemed to know your feelings more clearly than I did…and more clearly than I do now."

They remained quiet for a few more seconds as Ezio fumbled for words, but Rosa, who had been troubled by the conversation up until this point, suddenly changed the tone with which she addressed her companion as she began to understand his meaning. Ezio had, after all, recounted this conversation with Antonio to her before.

"What about your own feelings, Ezio?" she asked quietly as she sat back down with him. "Are they clear?"

It was a gentle and sincere tone that Rosa rarely used. Consequently, Ezio was taken aback, so his response was not well planned.

"Clear enough," he replied.

"Clear enough?" she challenged. "Maybe I should have expected an answer like that. You are always a disappointment."

He chuckled. " _Va bene_. What would you have me say?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she rolled her eyes. "What is not clear?"

" _Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito_ ," he mumbled with a sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," he repeated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," he confessed. " _Zio_ Mario says it sometimes. It is written in many of his books." He paused once again. "I believe it means that things are not always as they appear, and that one should never expect anything to remain simple or right." He turned to her. "Perhaps I am not interpreting it correctly, but I feel as if I've spent the past nine years learning this. Things seem simple now, but they never really are. My feelings are not entirely clear because I am nervous about what will come next and what I cannot predict or control. We do not lead normal lives, Rosa."

"Fair enough," she told him. "I suppose that is a better answer."

" _Sì_ , and I would like one in return," he replied. "I asked you first."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I have been told by someone who will remain anonymous that I am not the romantic type," she rotated slightly to rest her hand on his as she leaned into him, "so perhaps you are nervous for nothing."

"Am I? It is difficult to tell when you-"

His thought was cut off when she pushed him onto his back and kissed him on the lips.

It was a quick kiss, although it was longer than the one she planted on his cheek in _Venezia_ after drinking excess quantities of Leonardo's wine.

When she released him, she finished her thought.

"Or perhaps this someone is wrong, and I am the romantic type," she told him, "and you are nervous because I enjoy making you nervous."

" _Merda_ , I can never tell if you are serious or not," he complained.

She scowled at him and gave him a light smack on the face for his remark, and then brought his lips to hers again. 

_[A/N]: This one took a while to write, so I hope it paid off (and if not, there's obviously more to go)._

 _Of course, Ezio has a slight misunderstanding of the creed here, but he's not even a true Assassin at this point, so please forgive his simplified interpretation for now._


	25. Chapter 25

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 25**

"What is this?"

Leonardo was evidently delighted to receive a visit from his friends upon their return to _Venezia_. He had, however, opened the door to find them hand in hand, which prompted his question.

They had left Monteriggioni by Antonio's request in late August. The leader of the thieves had dispatched a letter notifying them of the thieves' intention to make another attempt on the _Palazzo della Seta_ in the coming weeks. Ezio assumed that Antonio was once again underestimating the time it would take to set things in motion, but Rosa seemed certain from the letter that his request was urgent, so the two began making preparations for their return to _Venezia_.

The farewell was difficult, especially between Ezio and his mother and sister, who often feared for his safety when he was away. Mario, who was more optimistic, said with certainty that he would see Ezio again soon, and expressed his hope that Rosa would visit as well. Claudia agreed and Maria nodded with a small smile.

"I have no idea what you mean, Leonardo," Rosa dodged his question. "You were expecting us, no?"

"I was expecting Ezio and Rosa, not this old married couple," the painter laughed nervously.

"Married?" Ezio asked him, startled by the word. "Leonardo, I am insulted."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Rosa turned to him.

"Ah, so something IS different! You two are…doing what, exactly?"

"We are exploring some options," Rosa tried to explain.

"Exploring some options? You have such a way with words, _mia cara_ ," Ezio remarked.

"Leonardo," Rosa began, "do you have any old rags for cleaning a bloody nose? Ezio is going to need one very soon."

" _Va bene!_ " the painter chuckled. "I am glad not everything has changed since I last saw you both." Then, after a pause, he exclaimed, " _Aspettate!_ I forgot! For me, things have changed here quite a bit. Come see!"

He led them into another room, which held his flying machine and a few other inventions. The flying machine looked to be more complete than it had been the previous time they had seen it.

"I have had quite a bit of time to work on it lately," Leonardo explained, "but of course, it's still all theoretical, at least until I get it in the air."

He invited them to drink with him and stay for dinner. They had every intention of doing so until a thief knocked at the door and insisted that they meet with Antonio immediately.

Much to Leonardo's disappointment, they said their farewells and, with haste, ran across the rooftops as the sun fell over _Venezia_. Both were out of breath by the time they arrived at the thieves' den, but another thief directed them to Antonio's office. Ezio went to knock on Antonio's door, but the thief stopped him.

 _"Messer_ Antonio has asked me to tell you to put on your robes," he told Ezio. "You may need them soon."

Ezio left Rosa to retrieve his robes, armor, and gear. By the time he knocked on Antonio's door, their meeting was already underway.

The door opened, and he was greeted by Ugo, who offered a cold but somehow pleasant invitation to enter, as anyone would expect of him.

Antonio looked up at Ezio as he entered. The thief's face was grave, indicating to Ezio that the matter at hand was indeed urgent.

"Your good work has restored us to our former strength, Ezio," he said. "We are ready to strike."

To strike? It took a moment for Ezio to understand Antonio's meaning.

"To strike…the _Palazzo_? To kill Emilio?"

" _Sì_ ," Antonio replied. "We move in an hour."

Although the plan had been formed over four years, everything seemed to happen suddenly. Many other thieves began to congregate outside the office after receiving word of the plan. Antonio had small figures posted around his small model of the city. The plans were drawn and their small army was ready.

"I don't like it," said Ugo. "Are we absolutely sure this will work?"

"No," Antonio admitted, "but we've waited long enough already. This time we have an extra man. From what I have heard, Ezio is a talented killer and a master of discretion. I will be leaving Emilio's death to him."

"Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll see that it is," Ezio replied.

"You'll approach from above under the cover of night." Antonio instructed. "Emilio has posted archers around the _Palazzo_."

"That may present a problem from above," Ezio noted.

"Not for long," Antonio continued. "Kill them, but do so quietly. As they fall, my men shall replace them."

"What about the guards?" asked Ezio

"When you've finished with the archers, we'll regroup in front of this building here and discuss next steps," Antonio pointed to a spot in his model.

With everything settled and understood, all that remained was to carry out the plan. After Antonio wished them success, they dispersed to carry out their respective duties.


	26. Chapter 26

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 26**

The unsuspecting archers proved to be little challenge for Ezio as he made his way along the rooftops that surrounded the _Palazzo_. He watched as the thieves who trailed behind him moved the bodies and filled the empty posts. They were quiet and efficient, as Antonio had been training them for this task for months.

With the rooftops along the perimeter of the _Palazzo_ secured, Ezio made his way down to the ground to meet with the other thieves and prepare for the next phase of the plan.

He found Rosa, Antonio, and Ugo huddled against a wall trying to avoid the attention of passing guards. Antonio beckoned him to join them.

"Well done, Ezio," Antonio complimented. "Everything is going according to plan."

"A nice change of pace," added Ugo.

"Indeed," the first thief agreed. "As we speak, my men are replacing the archers you've removed. The way to the Palazzo is clear now."

"But not the building itself," Ezio reported. "Emilio's guards still patrol its border."

This had concerned Ezio as was dispatching the archers, but he assumed Antonio had anticipated this possibility.

"Are you telling us you suddenly can't handle a couple of guards?" Rosa teased.

"Not if I want to get in quietly, no," Ezio reminded her. "Perhaps you can scare them off instead, Rosa."

She clenched her fist, making Ezio grateful for the interruption that followed.

"Use my men!" Ugo chimed in suddenly. They all gave him a quizzical look at the thought of Emilio's guards being eliminated by a group of thieves with no combat experience.

Ugo could tell he was not making himself clear. "They can distract the guards," he explained, "and save you from having to fight."

Ugo's plan seemed risky to all of them, but with limited time, it was their best option. Antonio and Rosa wished Ezio luck while Ugo quickly ran off to find some thieves to accompany him.

As Ezio neared an entrance to the _Palazzo_ , he found Ugo, who handed the thieves off to him without a word. Discretion was paramount, but he would not have expected much talk from Ugo anyway. He was surprised enough by the fact that the thief had faith in him to entrust him with these men.

Ezio directed them toward the Palazzo entrance, where some guards were standing watch. The thieves brushed past the guards, swiping a personal item or two from each as they went. As the thieves intended, the guards immediately noticed their missing belongings and gave chase to those responsible.

With a limited window of opportunity, Ezio made his way through the gate and immediately started climbing the _Palazzo_. Although he had not practiced it in a while, he immediately remembered the advice Rosa had given him (and that Franco had demonstrated, much to her chagrin). He was on the roof within a minute, which was fortunate since the guards he had avoided earlier had given up their chase and retuned to their posts in foul moods.

From the roof of the _Palazzo_ , Ezio could hear a voice below.

"Your little house of cards is crumbling, Emilio."

Ezio was not expecting another voice. He could make out two figures in the courtyard below him. The first he recognized as Emilio. The second was the source of the new voice.

"A minor setback. It will be dealt with," Emilio responded. "This _povero scemo_ Antonio and his thieves-"

"Never mind them," the second man interrupted. "It's the Assassin you should be worried about."

Ezio found himself clenching his fists and jaw. Despite his desire for revenge, he had learned not to kill in anger.

"Show some respect," his uncle had told him once.

It took some time for Ezio to understand the meaning behind his uncle's advice. To kill in anger was not only selfish, but it clouded his judgment. He had learned how to kill with a clear head.

This time was different. Before him stood a man who had not only taken people away from him, but would do it again, given the chance. The Venetian thieves were merely an obstacle in whatever he was plotting.

These men were wrong. Despite the attire he had inherited from his father and his choice of targets, Ezio was not an Assassin and he wanted no part in their fight. He had been wronged, and he was going to make these men answer for it. As he collected himself, his thoughts became more rational. He would not give Emilio the privilege of his anger.

As his target moved under him, he prepared his blade.


	27. Chapter 27

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Though it is UNLIKELY, there is a possibility that I may have trouble posting during the next two weeks (I usually post on Wednesday nights). I will try my best, but if problems arise (they shouldn't), I'll post chapters as soon as possible._

 **Chapter 27**

"Do not be afraid."

"I feel no fear, Assassin," the bleeding Emilio told Ezio. "Only regret. I sought unity. Stability. Order."

"At too great a cost."

"Progress demands sacrifice."

As his target drew his final breath, Ezio gently laid him to rest on the ground, placing his hands on his chest and closing his eyes.

Ezio took a moment to consider the man's words. His mind was thus occupied when an arrow struck the ground a few feet away from him. His hand immediately flew to his belt of throwing knives and he prepared to throw one in the direction of his attacker. He lowered the knife when his eyes found one of Antonio's thieves on the opposite rooftop, with Rosa walking up behind him in a guard's armor.

"Sorry," she called unapologetically to Ezio. "We couldn't resist."

With a quick drop, she made her way down into the courtyard with Ezio. "Come," she instructed, "let's open the gate for Antonio."

Ezio followed her to a large pair of doors behind them, and they found Antonio and a few other thieves waiting on the other side.

After some congratulations and a few orders to his men, Antonio asked Ezio to name a reward for his efforts. In addition to a few florins for the job (a request simple enough to please Antonio) Ezio asked the thief if he was familiar with the man who was speaking with Emilio. Antonio told him what little he knew, and Ezio excused himself after thanking him.

He found Rosa sitting on a chest in Emilio's study. She had opened a few books that she had found on the shelves.

"Have you found anything of interest?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "I cannot read a lot of it anyway."

Ezio was confused. "I've seen you read before," he pointed out.

"I know only what I have learned from Antonio," she told him. "I can read many things for him, like intercepted letters and shipping manifests. I've never had a formal education, but he tries to teach me things here and there. Many of the words in these books are unfamiliar."

"What of that chest?" Ezio pointed where she was sitting.

"This chest is full of money Emilio's men have stolen from citizens," Rosa informed him. "This city will not miss him."

"It is a relief to see him gone. I am looking for another man now," he told her as he sat down with her. "His name is Carlo Grimaldi. He is a member of the Council of Ten, according to Antonio."

"Yes, he is," Rosa confirmed. "I know nothing of him beyond that."

"He was in the _Palazzo_ speaking with Emilio. Perhaps you would know more if you had paid attention instead of using me to hone your archery skills."

"That wasn't me," was her excuse. "It was Paolo. Don't worry, I told him to aim for your leg."

"How comforting," Ezio rolled his eyes as he got up to leave.

" _Uno momento_ ," she pulled him back down. "There is something we need to discuss."

"Oh? What is that?"

She leaned close to him. "I want you to be careful next time," she said. "I was worried about you."

"No you weren't."

"No, I wasn't," she admitted, "but you've ruined a perfectly good moment. You were supposed to kiss me and tell me not to worry."

"Well, if you insist, I can-"

"No you can't," she told him as she put her fingers on his lips. "Didn't you hear what I said? The moment is gone."

"Give me another chance," Ezio pleaded playfully.

She got up and began walking to the door of the room. "Antonio is going to be here any minute to inspect the chest," she informed him. "Your second chance will have to wait. That will give you plenty of time to learn from your mistake, _stronzo_."

He sighed with a chuckle. She was quickly out the door, so he began to gather his belongings to leave as well. After all, he had a meeting to attend.


	28. Chapter 28

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 28**

The meeting Ezio was anticipating happened three days later. Early in the morning, he tailed the man called Carlo into an alleyway near the _Piazza San Marco_. Carlo found a bench that overlooked the area, so Ezio found a spot on another one that was nearby but out of Carlo's view. He directed his gaze to the scenery that surrounded him in order to avoid suspicion, but soon he was given reason to look back at Carlo, as another man in a red hood joined his target.

The two appeared to argue for a minute while Ezio tried to get a closer view. Just as he got close enough to them, they got up and walked away.

iEzio had a difficult time getting close to them without rousing their suspicion. He was only able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation. Fortunately, both were in especially foul moods, so their argument only increased in volume. The conflict seemed to involve the _Doge_ of _Venezia_.

As the two made their way into the _Piazza_ , Ezio caught up to them a bit. He hesitated for a moment when they were joined two other men. One had a large white beard, and the other was slow but large.

Ezio maintained his distance, but was able to make out the terrified expressions of a couple of the men as Emilio's name was mentioned. Clearly they had just received the news.

The men kept moving, and Ezio followed close behind. The _Doge_ was mentioned several times, and Ezio had an uneasy feeling about it.

The men continued to argue as a dark hooded figure stepped out from a nearby alleyway and growled, "Enough with your inane prattle."

Ezio's whole body tightened as he scrambled to find a place to hide. This was a voice he could recognize anywhere, and it was a voice that made him sick. He gripped the handle of his sword and fought the urge to draw it.

The Spaniard continued to reprimand the men. Ezio had finally found a spot from which he could hear the conversation.

"The plan is this," the Spaniard continued calmly. " _Doge_ Mocenigo will die tonight. And once the deed's been done, Marco shall take his place."

The uneasy feeling that was gnawing at Ezio had evolved into a new sense of panic. The Spaniard tasked Carlo with carrying out the assassination, and specified a short while later that he should use poison.

Ezio crept closer as they walked, but he was startled as a cluster of birds flew up from under him. When he regained his composure, the men had vanished. He was disappointed not to have more information, but he had enough to bring back to the thieves.

He did not find Antonio immediately, but Rosa was standing in the courtyard of the _Palazzo della Seta_.

" _Salute bello mio, come stai?_ " she greeted. "You back to see me already?"

As hurried as Ezio was, Rosa's nonchalant welcome calmed him down enough to catch his breath. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, but quickly returned to his urgent business.

" _Desolato, mia cara,_ but I am not here to play. I must speak with Antonio. It's urgent."

"For a kiss as disappointing as that one, it must be," she told him before yelling behind her, "Antonio! Ezio's here!"

Antonio quickly descended the stairs and met them in the courtyard. "Ezio! Is everything alright?" he asked.

Ezio reported the news to the two thieves. They immediately promised their support in stopping the plot, but Antonio warned that getting into the _Palazzo Ducale_ would be a difficult task. He and Ezio resolved to search for a way in. Rosa volunteered to stay behind and wait for the return of the thieves that Antonio dispatched to stalk Carlo. They quickly parted ways, as time was ominously short.

* * *

 _[A/N]: This chapter is a bit heavy on events from this particular game mission, so I apologize if it's a bit dull. The events from this part of the game happen really fast, so they'll be a bit dense in the next few chapters (though the next few should be better than this one)._

 _On a happy note, tonight I find myself in the beautiful city of Venice! My sister and I are visiting Europe and this is one of our stops. I watched the sun set over the city this evening. It was magical._

 _Anywho, this chapter and the following one were written in advance. I wasn't entirely sure I would be able to update during my trip, but if you're reading this, then the update worked!_


	29. Chapter 29

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 29**

"This business with the _Doge_ …terrible," Antonio commented as he and Ezio set off. "Though treachery like this no longer surprises me."

"Are these plots common in _Venezia_?" asked Ezio.

"I am referring to the nobility in general. Have I never told you how I became a thief?"

"Rosa seems to think you have been doing this since birth."

"No," Antonio chuckled. "Not quite, though it has been many years. When I was a child, I was taught that the nobles were just and kind. I believed it too."

"I am sure your opinion has changed since then."

"Not at first. Though my father was only a cobbler and my mother a scullery maid, I aspired to be much more. I studied hard. I persevered, but the nobles would never have me. If you are not born one of them, acceptance is impossible."

"I would never suspect you of aspiring to nobility. It is rare to find someone of your character among them," Ezio replied.

"Nor one of yours," Antonio returned the compliment. "I began to see the corruption that plagues them. They are fallible like the rest of us."

"Only we try to correct the things we've made wrong. They too often do not."

"Yes, so I ask you, Ezio. Who are the true nobles of _Venezia_? Men like Carlo Grimaldi and Marco Barbarigo? No. I say WE are…the thieves and _mercenari_ and whores. While we work to save the city and its people, the nobles seek to make it their plaything."

"This is why you became a thief?"

"Yes, and it is why you are here too."

"I am here to get answers from the men who murdered my family," Ezio reminded him.

"If vengeance was the only thing pushing you forward, you would have given up your quest long ago," replied the thief. "There is something else as well. I see it and Rosa sees it. You fight for what you know to be good. You have helped those who needed you. As I have told you before, you are more than a petty killer."

Ezio rejected Antonio's assessment in his head as they reached the _Piazza San Marco_. They quickly moved between a few different places in a desperate attempt to find an entry point, but had no such luck. They decided to move around the back of the _Palazzo_.

"Is that why Rosa joined you as well?" Ezio asked a short while later.

"I suspect there are many different reasons for the things she does," Antonio replied with another chuckle. "I could never explain all of them, but she and I often see things the same way, yes."

"But you found her and trained her for years. How do you know so little about the things that drive her?"

"I do not often ask my thieves these questions," Antonio explained. "I try to let them discern for themselves what such an occupation means to them. Some simply need work, but others do it for a higher purpose. I only interfere if individual interests compromise the guild. Rosa would never let that happen."

Ezio nodded in agreement. They found no easy entrance at the back of the _Palazzo_ either, but a few crates and some scaffolding led them to the rooftop. As luck would have it, their way was fenced off here as well. Disappointment quickly gave way to panic and frustration when they spotted Carlo Grimaldi speaking with the _Doge_. Their time was growing short.

They made their way back to the front of the _Palazzo_ to reformulate their plans.

"It's impossible," Antonio threw his arms in the air as some pigeons fluttered out from under him. "There's no way in or out for men. Only birds!"

"Yes, birds!" Ezio realized after a few moments.

"Where are you going now?" Antonio demanded as a distracted Ezio wandered away from him.

"Too see my friend, Leonardo," Ezio explained with excitement.

"Then wait for me!"

"No, we may need some help. Go find Rosa and meet me there. She knows where to go."


	30. Chapter 30

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _I'm really sorry everyone! I uploaded this chapter into the Doc Manager last week but somehow forgot to publish it. I'll post the next one tomorrow night, so the schedule should continue normally after this._

 **Chapter 30**

After anxiously knocking on the door, Ezio opened it to find Leonardo shuffling through some papers at his workbench.

"I need your help, Leonardo," Ezio told him as he walked in.

Leonardo, who had been too focused on his business to notice Ezio's entrance, suddenly turned around, surprised at the urgency in Ezio's voice.

"Does it work?"

"What? What are you asking?" the inventor replied, now even more confused.

"Does it work, Leonardo?" Ezio repeated as he pointed toward the flying machine hanging in the other room. "Can it really fly?"

His friend understood at last and, with some hesitation, admitted solemnly, "I don't know."

Ezio was impatient. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"It's only a prototype. An idea," he explained as he scratched his head. "It's not ready yet."

"Have you tried it?"

"No!" he scoffed. "It's too dangerous. To test it, you'd have to leap off a tower. Who would be mad enough to do a thing like that?"

After a light chuckle from Ezio, Leonardo turned to his friend and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Leonardo," Ezio began, "I think you just found your madman."

"Who, you?" Leonardo was bewildered, but shook his head. "Ezio, I have no intention of killing one of my closest friends."

"You won't," Ezio assured him. "It's not the first time I've leapt from a tower, and it won't be the last."

Leonardo paused and considered for a moment, and then asked sternly, "Why do you need it?"

"I can't tell you that. I don't want to put you in any danger."

"No, Ezio," his friend remained stern. "It is you who will be in danger if my machine fails. If I am going to help you risk your life, I need to know why this time."

Ezio sighed. "I need to get to the _Palazzo Ducale_ from the roof," he explained. "That is really all I can say."

"The _Palazzo Ducale_?!" Leonardo exclaimed in shock. "That's across the city! Are you out of your mind?"

"Have faith in your work, Leonardo!" Ezio pleaded. "It is urgent!"

After some pacing back and forth, Leonardo threw his hands in the air. " _Va bene_ ," he sighed, "but we must test it first, and that is not negotiable. I know a place."

With the help of some of his assistants, they managed to drag the machine to the top of a nearby tower and set it up for a launch. Although he would not admit it to Leonardo, Ezio was getting nervous at the thought of jumping off a roof with the cumbersome contraption.

"So," he said with the confidence he could muster. "How does she work?"

"Have you ever watched a bird in flight?" his companion asked. "It's not about being lighter than air. It's about grace and balance. You must use your body's own weight to control your elevation and direction."

Ezio nodded halfheartedly, and Leonardo wished him luck.

"Does Rosa know you're doing this?" he asked.

"No."

"I can't imagine she'll be pleased about it."

"If I survive, I'm sure she'll forgive me eventually," Ezio explained. "If not, you'll do the explaining instead, so I don't have to worry."

"I was afraid of that," Leonardo chuckled nervously as Ezio took his position under the wings. "For my sake, you'd better be careful."

With that note in mind, Ezio drew his breath and started running until he was able to jump clear of the roof.

He dove a bit at first, but then he shifted his weight and pulled up. For a few seconds, the machine appeared to be working, but he began to realize he was ultimately losing altitude. With some reluctance, he found an open rooftop and shifted the machine in its direction. The landing was rough enough to damage the machine slightly, but Ezio escaped with only some bruising. Leonardo, who had been watching from the tower, quickly came with his assistants to retrieve Ezio and the machine. Frustrated and desperate for a new method of infiltrating the _Palazzo_ , Ezio followed them back to the workshop in the hopes that Rosa and Antonio would be able to help form another plan.


	31. Chapter 31

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Sorry again about the delay on chapter 30. I thought I had posted it last week, but I was mistaken, so it was posted yesterday._

 **Chapter 31**

Unlike Ezio, Leonardo was thrilled with the result of the experiment.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "It worked! It really worked! You flew, Ezio! You flew!"

" _Si,_ but not very far," Ezio grumbled as he paced across the room.

"Well, what were you expecting?" Leonardo asked with a sympathetic chuckle. "The machine wasn't designed for distance."

"But distance is what I need, Leonardo! There must be some way to fix it or add something to it or-"

"Alright," Leonardo stopped him, "let me go over my plans here. Maybe I can find some way to extend the duration of the flight." As he made his way to his desk, there was a knock at the door, followed by the entrance of Antonio.

"Ezio! My men tell me Carlo has the poison. We must hurry."

Ezio made introductions. "Antonio, this is Leonardo, the master inventor…who built this…this… _pezzo di merda_."

"Hey!" Leonardo overheard with a frown. "It's not the machine's fault, it's mine." When he looked up, his expression softened to meet his guest.

"Pardon the mess…Antonio, was it? I've heard a bit about you. Er, nothing too personal. I understand you are a man of many secrets, like Ezio."

" _Piacere, Maestro_ ," Antonio bowed. "I have heard of you as well."

"Where is Rosa?" Ezio asked just before she walked through the door.

"Making sure we were not followed," she explained as she closed the door behind her. "How are you, Leonardo?"

"I've been better," Leonardo answered truthfully. " _Merda!_ I've checked and rechecked my blueprints. It's just impossible! I don't know how to extend the flight. Ah, _che idea del cazzo_!" He crumpled up a piece of paper and flung it into his fireplace and sat heavily in his chair.

"Flight? Wait, is he talking about his bat?" Rosa asked.

"Do you mean to tell us that's your plan?" Antonio asked incredulously as he looked at the battered contraption.

"It _was_ my plan," Ezio explained. "We tested it, and it's not getting anywhere near the _Palazzo_."

"You tested it?!" Rosa yelled. "You could have been killed! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I told you she wouldn't like it," Leonardo mumbled to Ezio.

"And you let him do it?" Rosa snapped at Leonardo.

"In our defense, it is well designed" Ezio interrupted. "I've sustained more injuries from you than from that machine."

Antonio unsuccessfully tried to suppress a snicker at this.

"Oh, you think this is funny too, do you?" she turned to him, then back to Leonardo. "If I can't trust you to keep Ezio safe, maybe I should throw that stupid machine of yours into your fireplace with its blueprints," she threatened. "If it's distance you want, I'm sure the ashes will make it across the city!"

"Ashes?" Leonardo thought aloud for a moment, then turned back to observe the crumpled paper in his fireplace. Its remains were hovering gracefully above the flame.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair with a smile and a laugh. "Of course! _Genio_!"

"What is he doing now?" Antonio asked. Ezio shrugged as Leonardo kissed Rosa on the cheek and returned to his desk.

"Heat rises," he explained. "It needs fire! Heated air under its wings will lift the machine…"

"Leonardo," Ezio interrupted. "What good is one fire going to do?"

"Not one fire, Ezio," he corrected. "A dozen. Built all across the city! Enough to carry you from here all the way to the _Palazzo Ducale_."

"How?" asked a skeptical Antonio. He walked over to a map of the city that Leonardo was presently sketching. "Oh, _capisco_! My men could do that, but you're forgetting about the guards."

"Don't worry, I will take care of them," Ezio assured.

"Excuse me," Rosa chimed in. "I think you're also forgetting the possibility that this machine might get Ezio killed."

"It has been tested," Leonardo reminded her. "It seems we've worked out the kinks."

Antonio agreed to have his men light fires in the places Leonardo mentioned once Ezio had gotten rid of the nearby city guards. When Ezio finished this task, he met back with everyone as they prepared the machine for another launch from the rooftop. Rosa was seated atop a lower rooftop nearby, unwilling to assist them.

"You're still not convinced this will work," Ezio guessed as he joined her.

After some time in thought, she asked, "How did it feel the first time you used it?"

"Sturdy…and easy to maneuver. The only trouble was distance, and Leonardo seems to have that figured out."

"You realize what you did was stupid and dangerous?"

"Yes."

"And you realize I am worried now."

"Yes, I was hoping that would be the case."

"And why is that?"

He leaned into her and, her cheek in his hand, kissed her on the lips. They held the kiss for a few moments until Antonio called to them.

"Because according to you, I ruined this moment the last time you were worried," he explained as he darted off.

* * *

 _[A/N]: You may have noticed that I've added a cover image (hopefully it worked). As I mentioned, I had the opportunity a few weeks ago to visit Venice (among other cities) and watch a sunset. Across from the main island, there is another tiny island called San Giorgio Maggiore, complete with a beautiful church and bell tower. I was from the top of this tower that I took this picture (with my phone). It may very well be my favorite place in the world._


	32. Chapter 32

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome! It's hard to fit two people on a flying machine prototype, so not too much Rosa in this chapter._

 **Chapter 32**

"You did it! It's beautiful!" Leonardo exclaimed as he observed the series of fires spawn across the city.

" _Si_ , now let's hope your idea works, because we're nearly out of time," Antonio told him.

Leonardo, eager to see his machine in action, quickly explained to Ezio how to use the fires to his advantage. Antonio reminded him to be wary of rooftop archers. Both men wished him luck, and after a quick running start, he was in the air.

He was more familiar with the machine this time, so he was easily able to navigate to the first fire. He was surprised by the amount of elevation the fire gave him, but was quickly off to the next one.

After a few more boosts from the flames, he could see the _Palazzo_. The trip was becoming easier, but the prospect of landing was beginning to concern him, especially as he noticed the rooftop archers taking shots at him. It was at this point that he noticed that one of his wings had been hit by a flaming arrow, causing the machine to catch fire. As he neared his destination, he began to squeeze himself out of the contraption. He made one last dive and pulled up a bit, slowing just enough to safely drop onto the rooftop below. The machine, on the other hand, kept going. It flew higher at first, then turned as it came back down, diving into a group of guards who scrambled to get out of its way. One, however, was knocked clean off the rooftop.

Ezio had no doubt that Carlo and the _Doge_ had heard the commotion. He had to act fast.

He maneuvered along the walls surrounding the courtyard and, drawing a breath, through a large window that opened to the room holding Carlo and the _Doge_ , the latter of whom was preparing to take a drink from his cup.

"Stop! _Signore,_ don't drink that!" Ezio yelled, but at the sight of Carlo's relaxed demeanor and minimal reaction to his sudden intrusion, he learned the grim news before it came from Carlo's own lips.

"You are too late," he said as he stood up slowly. "The _Doge_ is dead."

Ezio's heart sank at the confirmation of his realization. _Doge Mocenigo_ , who had been confused until this point, stood up suddenly and worriedly demanded an explanation from Carlo.

"Apologies, _Signore_ , but you should have listened to me when you had the chance," Carlo explained, then turned to Ezio as he began moving toward a door to escape. "Seems you have failed, Assassin."

Ezio's first inclination was to turn his attention to the poisoned _Doge_ , but he was aware that there was nothing he could do. "Forgive me, _Signore_ ," he asked with a solemn sigh. "I tried."

"Why?" was the response of Carlo's victim, who was only now realizing what had happened. "What was it all for?" He began to stumble, and Ezio heard Carlo call to the guards below.

Ezio ran through the door after Carlo and located him running across the courtyard below. Since he was an older man, he had not gotten very far, and Ezio was quite easily able to fall into the courtyard and catch up with him. In a panic, the old man stumbled to the ground and began crawling away as quickly as he could, but Ezio was already in front of him.

"It takes one assassin to kill another, it seems," Ezio observed.

Carlo regarded Ezio with a hint of terror, his eyes pleading for mercy. "We kill thinking it's best for us, do we not, _Messer_ Ezio?" he tried to reason.

"I do this not for myself," Ezio corrected him. "I do this for the greater good." With that, he released his hidden blade and plunged it into Carlo's heart. He held his victim until his last breath was released, then closed his eyes.

Ezio was suddenly made aware of the guards that surrounded him and held them off with his sword. Just as they stepped within striking distance, Ezio cast a smoke bomb at their feet and made his escape into the _Piazza San Marco_. Using a combination of crowds, back streets, and rooftops, he made his way discreetly back to Leonardo's workshop to meet with his companions. All the while, the late _Doge_ Mocenigo's voice rang in his ears.

What was it all for?

It was a question Ezio had asked himself countless times since the death of his father and brothers. Another Templar was dead, and he still had no answers. Poor Mocenigo would have no answers either.

When Mario had first told him about the span of the conflict between the Templars and Assassins, Ezio was skeptical. How could such a secret war change the world as Mario claimed? How could power be shifted, leaders be deposed, and innocent people be killed, all at the hands of organizations that remained anonymous. "It reeks of fantasy," he had once told his uncle.

Now he had seen the casualties of this war firsthand. He had seen his family torn apart. He had seen his home city of _Firenze_ brought to its knees at the hands of the Pazzi. He had seen the _Doge_ and the _Doge's_ killer die at his feet. This last piece of news he would bring back to the thieves and watch as they scrambled to formulate a new course of action. They too had been sucked into this war.

What was it all for?


	33. Chapter 33

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 33**

 _20_ _th_ _January 1486_

 _Dear Ezio,_

 _As I've told you, I cannot read or write very well, so I have asked Antonio to write this for me. He insists on removing some of my profanity, but I hope my message is still clear._

 _After some talking, we think it is now safe for you to return to Venezia. Much of the city guard has given up its search for you and (after a few bribes) the city heralds have lost interest as well. You will still need to be careful if you want to get into the city undetected, but I'm sure you can manage. Besides, more important things have come up and we need your help to deal with them._

 _Leonardo often asks about you, but Antonio and I have told him nothing aside from the fact that you are safe. It is better that he doesn't know anything that could implicate him. Oddly, he has not asked about his machine. Knowing him, he was just happy to see it fly._

 _As for me, I have been bored. Antonio has sent me to pickpocket some corrupt nobles around the city, but they aren't as quick as the city guards. I hate to admit it, but you always seem to know where to find fun ways to get in trouble around here._

 _Come back as soon as you are able, and give my love to your family._

 _Rosa_

Ezio folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He immediately began making preparations for his return, which included a letter to be sent back to the Venetian thieves to inform them of his intentions. It had been about four months since the death of _Doge_ Mocenigo.

"What the hell happened?" Antonio had asked him that day upon his return to Leonardo's workshop. "I have heard a thousand different rumors. The entire city is on alert."

"The _Doge_ is dead," he confessed. "I was too late. Carlo managed to frame me for the murder as well."

Antonio had not been expecting such news. Since Leonardo had left to attend to some important business in the city with his patron and Rosa was helping the thieves to put out the fires that had propelled Ezio to the _Palazzo_ , he and Ezio walked silently back to the thieves' den that night and formulated a plan.

"You must leave the city," was Antonio's first order. "There will be a hunt for you."

"For how long? I still have work to do."

"I cannot say."

" _Va bene_. I can go to Monteriggioni with Rosa again."

"No," Antonio shook his head. "It is too dangerous to travel together. Go alone."

Ezio frowned, but he knew Antonio was right. While Rosa was fast on her feet (perhaps even faster than he was), it would be easier to travel discreetly without having to worry about a companion. He packed his things and found Rosa as he was about to leave.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What is all this?"

"There is no time to explain. Antonio will tell you everything. I must leave."

"Leave? Leave where?"

"To Monteriggioni. I am sorry, _mia cara_ , but you must stay here this time."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Neither does Antonio."

" _Merda!_ " she swore at him. "First you use that contraption to fly across the city, and now you leave without telling me when you'll be back! Do you think I'm joking when I tell you I worry?"

"What would you have me do?"

"At least give me a goodbye kiss."

He obliged for a few moments before asking, "Anything else?"

"Write to me when you can so I know you're alright. I'll have Antonio read your letters to me."

"As you wish," he bowed.

"And if you ever leave the city without saying goodbye to me, I'll break your nose."

Ezio had kept his promise to write, but this was the first letter he had received in return. He knew that Antonio, fearing the interception of their correspondence, would not want a letter to be sent to Monteriggioni unless, like this one, it was absolutely, necessary. Ezio was certain Antonio was not pleased about the letters he was sending to Rosa either, but Antonio's displeasure would pale in comparison to Rosa's wrath if he had broken his promise. Ezio's decision to keep it, therefore, was simple.

In any case, his return to _Venezia_ was long overdue. As long as the Spaniard and the Barbarigo family remained alive, the city and his friends were in danger.

" _Buona fortuna, nipote_ ," his uncle told him as he mounted his horse. "I suspect there is much work ahead to be done."


	34. Chapter 34

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome! Apparently there was some glitch when I submitted this chapter that caused a bunch of weird code to appear in the text. I resubmitted it so hopefully it works this time!_

 **Chapter 34**

Ezio was back in _Venezia_ within a little over a week. The first thing he noticed upon making his way through the city was the uneasiness of the citizens. The city had changed, and even the festivities of _Carnevale_ weren't enough to bring the city completely back to life. Mario had made Ezio aware of Marco Barbarigo's new position as _Doge_ and of the general distaste that the people of the city had for him. Marco was to be his next target. He used the backstreets of the city to make his way carefully back to the thieves' den, ensuring he was not recognized or followed.

Since Antonio had moved most of his operations into the _Palazzo della Seta_ (largely as a strategic flaunt of power to the corrupt nobility of the city), Ezio found the den to be almost empty. Rosa and Antonio were nowhere to be found, so Ezio decided to check the _Palazzo_ instead, but not before paying Leonardo a visit. He needed the master inventor's help anyway.

As Leonardo turned around to greet the guest who knocked at his door, his eyes widened and a smile lit up his face.

"Ézio!" he cried, throwing his arms up in the air. " _Mio Dio!_ You're alive!" He motioned to hug his companion before observing the solemn look on Ezio's face. "Is it true?" he asked with concern. "They say you killed the _Doge_."

Ezio sighed. "I was trying to save him, Leonardo," he explained, "but the truth matters little. I failed, and now I'm the most wanted man in _Venezia_."

Always the optimist, Leonardo grinned again. "Well, perhaps you are in luck! It's _Carnevale_ in _Venezia_. This is the time when everybody goes without a face!"

"That's why I'm here. Do you have a mask I can borrow?"

"Will you be more responsible with it than you were with my flying machine?"

"Leonardo, I-" Ezio stumbled to make an excuse for the machine's destruction.

Leonardo chuckled and patted him on the back before he could continue. "Relax, Ezio, I'm only kidding. In fact, I should thank you for finally getting it out of my workshop and into the air. Now I can work on other things."

"You don't want to build another one?"

"Of course not! I'm an inventor, not a builder. There's no fun in making something I already know how to make. Now, what did you want again?"

"A mask please, if you have one."

Of course, of course, somewhere in here…" Leonardo began to rummage through his boxes to produce an old mask, and then handed it to Ezio.

" _Grazie, amico mio_ , and I have something for you," Ezio said as he presented a scroll to Leonardo.

"Ohhh! More of the Codex!" Leonardo exclaimed as his eyes widened. Before Ezio could speak again, his friend had snatched the Codex page from his hand and was examining it as he walked to his workbench.

"Can you decipher it? What does it say?" Ezio asked in between Leonardo's mumbles.

"It's a new design, my friend. A mechanism for your wrist, but not a blade. In fact, it seems to be a kind of _arma da fuoco_ , but as small as a hummingbird!"

"Is that possible?" asked a skeptical Ezio. Surely Leonardo had misinterpreted the code somehow.

"I have no idea. Let's build it and find out!"

While Leonardo entertained himself, Ezio stepped away to change out of his robes and enjoy the festive streets of _Venezia_ in his mask. He stopped by the _Palazzo della Seta_ , but the thieves there told him he could find Rosa enjoying the festivities as well. With the special senses he always used to locate a target of interest, he set out to find her.


	35. Chapter 35

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome! Hopefully the text isn't super weird on this one._

 **Chapter 35**

Rosa, who had not been framed for the murder of a _Doge_ , had no need of a mask, but the one she wore afforded her the opportunity to pickpocket a small fraction of the nobility who attended the festivities. With a smile, Ezio observed her at work from a nearby bench. As she turned her back to his direction, he got off the bench and snuck behind her. Putting a hand on her shoulder and momentarily imitating a guard, he said authoritatively, "Hey! I saw what you did back there!"

Rosa, as one would expect of any skilled thief, was halfway into a sprint before he finished his sentence. In a motion that almost tripped her, she suddenly stopped and turned around, evidently recognizing his voice.

Taking advantage of the temporary speechlessness that accompanied her surprise, Ezio spoke again. "You have an interesting way of celebrating _Carnevale_ ," he observed from behind his mask. She had not taken hers off either, so Ezio had no way of deducing from her facial expression how angry she was about the scare he had given her. He motioned to take off his mask in the hopes that she would do the same, but instead she turned away and started her sprint again.

" _Aspetti_! Where are you going?" he called after her. Realizing his effort was futile, he pushed his way after her.

She took a series of turns through alleyways and around drunken revelers until she turned and ran up the side of a building. He followed close behind as she ran across the rooftops a few more, taking them both far away from the festivities. At last, she stopped and turned to find him out of breath, staggering to catch up to her. It had been some time since he had chased a target.

As torches and fireworks under the moonlight illuminated the city around them, Rosa watched as Ezio bent over to recover from the chase. She courteously allowed him a minute before speaking.

"I know you haven't been here as long as I have," she began as she removed her mask, "but you should still know better than to take off your disguise in the middle of a _Carnevale_ celebration when you're being hunted for the murder of the _Doge_.

Ezio chuckled at this. "May I take it off now that we are alone?" he asked playfully.

Rosa strode up to him and reached around his neck to access the strings that held his mask in place. "Where did you find this _pezzo di merda_ anyway?" she asked. "It makes you look ridiculous."

"Leonardo gave it to me," he explained.

"Then Leonardo and I are going to have a talk," she decided as she finished getting the strings untied, removed the mask, and tossed it aside. After four months, they were finally able to see each other face to face.

"Your letter mentioned-"

She interrupted him with a kiss, securing him in place by wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing to the point where she almost cut off his breath. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and locking her in place as well. Neither of them was particularly eager to move anyway. They would have stayed there all night if a guard had not started patrolling the adjacent rooftop.

Since Ezio had not had a chance to sort his belongings after arriving in the city, he spent the night with Rosa, taking the opportunity to catch up with her.

As she had mentioned in her letter, the last four months hadn't been eventful for her, nor had they been eventful for the other thieves. The death of _Doge Mocenigo_ had placed some suspicion on them, especially after their move on the _Palazzo della Seta_. Antonio had advised them to stay out of trouble until the political situation stabilized. "With you here again," Rosa said with a laugh, "I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

Ezio informed her that his mother seemed to be improving a bit, but the change was hard won. His sister was becoming increasingly restless behind Mario's desk. She would have preferred to spend her time seeking out a husband, but Mario would not hear such nonsense.

Ezio, who had fallen asleep next to Rosa, awoke the next morning to learn from the thieves that she had left on some business for Antonio, much to his disappointment. He spent the day arranging his belongings back in his quarters, then went back to see Leonardo that night.


	36. Chapter 36

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 36**

"You've done me good, brother!"

Ezio did not doubt Leonardo's genius, but before he had tested it on a few dummies that the inventor had set up near his workshop, the idea of a firearm so small seemed laughable. But Leonardo had built it, and despite the grim purpose the device was to serve, Ezio tried to give Leonardo a playful smile with his gratitude.

" _Ma certo_ , but I'm sure your return was not just to play with new toys," Leonardo replied solemnly. "Is it about this terrible new _Doge_ they've installed…Marco Barbarigo?"

For Leonardo's sake, Ezio did not like to involve his friend too intimately with his plans. He struggled to find an answer that would satisfy the man without revealing too much, but his silence betrayed his thoughts, and Leonardo turned away to think.

"Then you'll want to speak with your friend, Antonio," he spoke after a moment. "I've seen him quite a bit lately at a…um…mutual friend's."

"Funny. I have not been able to find him since I arrived."

"Yes, well, I er…" Leonardo scratched his head. "I ran into him shortly after you left. He asked about you and Rosa…not prying or anything, only being friendly. We talked a bit, and he seemed to enjoy my company."

"Really? That man has many more secrets than friends. You must have made quite the impression."

"Well, so did he. He helped me find some supplies for a few of my projects. Apparently he knows just about every merchant in the city." He paused. "I suppose those connections would be helpful in his line of work."

Ezio turned from his focus on his new gadget, startled. "His line of work? He told you that much about himself?"

"Eventually, yes, but I could have guessed it. I've had my coin purse stolen enough to know a thief when I see one. Anyway, he visits once in a while, or we meet with our friend. I'd look for him there, in the _Dorsoduro_ district. Ask for Sister Teodora."

Ezio raised an eyebrow at the thought of either of those men associating themselves with a nun. "Sister?" he asked.

Leonardo rubbed his chin and looked away. "Well, um…in a way, yes…Sister."

He handed the translated Codex page to Ezio and warned him to keep his weapons concealed, as the guards would be on the lookout for anything suspicious.

"They are right to be worried," Ezio told him. "Once I have a plan, Marco is as good as mine."

Leonardo nodded and patted him on the back, reassuring him, "I'm sure Antonio will have an idea. He's a brilliant man" then adding, "Charming, too."

Ezio chuckled at this. "Seeing him for more than just supplies, are you?"

Leonardo shook his head with a nervous smile. "It's not quite like that, but I would be lying if I told you I don't enjoy seeing him."

"Well, just be careful around your charming friend," Ezio warned playfully, making his way to Leonardo's door.

"Strange advice, coming from you," Leonardo pointed out to him.

Ezio offered a light shrug and grin in return, and walked out into the evening.

He made his way to the _Dorsoduro_ district and asked around for the whereabouts of this Sister Teodora. To his surprise, the courtesans he met were able to give more of the information he needed than he received from anyone near a church. When he was sure he had the right building, he cautiously entered.


	37. Chapter 37

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 37**

"This is no house of God," Ezio thought to himself as he took in his surroundings. The room in which he found himself was tastefully decorated, with flowers in every corner. A few courtesans were flirting with the men who stood inside, and still other courtesans were leading other men into private rooms.

Just as Leonardo had predicted, he found Antonio on his left. His arms were wrapped around two more courtesans, and his face was buried in the chest of one of them, who giggled as he leaned back and finished some wine. The closest thing he could find to what looked like a "sister" in the room was the woman who stood nearby and observed the thief. Her head was covered as a nun's would be, but the remainder of her attire left little to Ezio's imagination.

"Antonio," he called, "we need to talk."

The man squinted as he looked in Ezio's direction, but said nothing. Ezio realized he was wearing his mask, so he took it off so that Antonio could see him, hoping nobody else in the brothel would recognize him. Antonio's response, however, destroyed any hope Ezio had of remaining anonymous.

"Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" he shouted, the volume of his voice reflecting the tremendous amount alcohol in his body. "Teodora," he slurred as he turned to the woman observing him, "meet the most…talented man in all of _Venezia_!"

The woman turned to meet his gaze, and Ezio bowed.

"Madonna," he addressed her. "Ah, 'Sister' Teodora?" he realized. She nodded to confirm his guess.

"I never imagined you as a religious type," he told Antonio. The thief laughed.

"It depends how you understand religion, my son. It's not just men's souls that call for soothing," Teodora interjected. "Heart and body must be healed as one."

"And what exactly is Antonio healing right now?"

"Nothing at the moment," Antonio laughed, "but as the doctors say, prevention is better than any cure!"

Teodora sighed, "He's been sitting here 'preventing' for hours. My good wine is gone too."

"Come! Join us, Ezio! Have a drink! Meet the ladies!" Antonio invited.

Before Ezio could respond, a scream echoed through the hallways, and everyone turned to find a man running out the front door, a bloodied knife in his hand. In the room from which he was running, a courtesan was kneeling over the lifeless body of a girl whose throat had been slit, screaming after the man between sobs.

The rest of them stood silent for a moment, processing the scene with disbelief. Teodora was the first to speak, tears filling her eyes.

"So, _Messer_ Ezio, let's see just how talented you are. After him!" she cried.

Before Teodora could finish her sentence and before Ezio could think straight, his feet had carried him to the door, which he promptly opened and ran in the killer's direction.

It was not long before he found the deranged man hovering over another courtesan in an alleyway, knife in hand. Before Ezio could hide, he was spotted.

"Don't come any closer, or I will carve up another one!" the man warned.

Ezio's stomach turned at the thought, but he had regained his senses enough to assess the situation. Much to his relief, no guards were around.

"Please, stay calm," Ezio pleaded, carefully placing his hands in front of him, slowly angling his left wrist toward the man. "Look, I am unarmed. I want to talk."

The killer growled and stepped slightly away from the girl, giving Ezio the shot he needed. "Unarmed? Then I'll kill you too!" the man yelled. "I am finished talking! I'm going to sli-"

His sentence was cut off by the deafening sound of Ezio's new weapon, which ripped through his chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The courtesan violently backed away from the scene, unable to speak.

Ezio rushed over to his target, who was lying on the ground clutching his wound, wincing in pain. Before he could scream, Ezio released his hidden blade and silenced him.

" _Requiescat in pace_."

The woman next to him was still in shock, so Ezio gently took her arm and led her quietly back to the brothel, making sure to avoid any city guards who came to investigate the noise.


	38. Chapter 38

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 38**

He opened the doors of the brothel to find all the men gone, except Antonio, since he was a friend to Teodora. The other girls were mourning their lifeless companion, and the girl Ezio had saved rushed over in tears to join them.

"You have our gratitude, Ezio," Teodora informed him solemnly.

Antonio's fist slammed on a table. "Why is it wherever you go, trouble follows?" he asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Antonio…" Ezio began to protest.

"I know, I know, this isn't your fault. _Merda,_ it just seems like everything has gotten worse lately. The more we try to fix, the more everybody gets hurt!"

Ezio hesitated. "I trust you know why I'm here?"

Antonio sighed, and he motioned for the three of them (including Teodora) into another room so that the courtesans could grieve without disturbance.

"I imagine to rid Venice of Marco Barbarigo?"

"Yes, I-"

"But really, Ezio, we did this once already! And this new Templar _Doge_ is a bigger _culo_ than the last. Nevermind that he never leaves the _Palazzo_."

"Then we can find a way to…wait… did you say 'Templar'? How do you know about them?"

"Please, Ezio. I am aware of the different factions in my city. His may be secret, but secrets are my specialty."

Ezio was tempted to probe the subject further, but he held his tongue. He trusted the thief completely, but he decided it wouldn't hurt to make _Zio_ Mario aware of his knowledge.

"Besides, none of it matters since Marco has barricaded himself inside the _Palazzo_. Unless Leonardo has another miracle machine to get us in, we have to wait until he comes out, and he never does!" the thief continued, interrupting Ezio's train of thought.

"Yes. Except for tonight."

The two men turned to Teodora, who had suddenly interjected. "Marco wouldn't dare miss _Carnevale_ ," she elaborated.

"How do you know this?" asked Ezio.

"It is a city custom," Antonio explained aloud as he began to understand.

"Indeed," continued Teodora. "In fact, he's throwing the biggest party of them all. But getting in won't be so simple. You'll need a golden mask for entry."

Since there was no possibility that they could create a fake mask in time for the party, Teodora suggested that Ezio should try to win one in a competition. With that plan, they left the room and entered the main hall. There they found Rosa, as Antonio had sent word for her to help with the plot.

Rosa rolled her eyes when she saw Ezio. "The point of your mask is to stay anonymous, _mio caro_. You're easy to recognize in those robes."

"Antonio didn't recognize me when I came here," he pointed out.

"That's because when Antonio's here, he's drunk off his _culo_. Now he's got Leonardo joining him most of the time, and it's impossible to talk to either of them when they stumble over their words. If you start getting drunk here too, I'm going to have to start talking to Franco. If you have any compassion for dear Franco, please don't let that happen."

"She's restless," Antonio explained to Ezio after Rosa's long-winded rant. "There's been little for any of us to do since you've left."

"Then you're in luck," Ezio smiled at Rosa. He proceeded to fill her in on the details of the plan, and then she left to scout the area around the festivities to make sure it wasn't being patrolled too heavily. The rest of them followed shortly after.


	39. Chapter 39

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 39**

"What is it, my son? You want to ask me something?"

Ezio, who had been quietly studying Teodora, now turned up to meet her gaze and answer her question.

"I do. Forgive me, but why is it you wear a nun's habit if you aren't one?"

Antonio smiled, and Sister Teodora chuckled at this, but Ezio noticed a slight bitterness behind the chuckle. She was happy to answer his question, but he sensed he had touched on a tender subject.

"Well whoever said it wasn't?"

"I am certain the Church has its objections," Ezio pressed her.

She shrugged. "Why should I care if the Church condemns me? Can't I seek God in other ways? Indeed, I am married to the Lord."

"And yet you are also a courtesan? You run a _bordello_."

"So? I see no contradiction. How I choose to practice my faith, what I choose to do with my body…these are my choices to make."

"I cannot argue your rights, _Madonna,_ but how did you choose such a path?"

"Like many young women, I was drawn to the church, but grew disillusioned by the 'believers' of this city, quite like dear Antonio did with the nobility." Antonio smiled as she continued, "Men hold God only as an idea in their heads, not in the depths of their hearts and bodies. And the hypocrisy! Pick any cardinal in _Roma_ , and I'd bet he's had more lovers than I have, but I'd also bet he hasn't truly loved all of them with his heart as much as I've loved any one of mine. Do you understand, Ezio?"

"I think so. You think love should be embraced in all its forms, even those condemned by the Church."

She nodded. "Men must know how to love in order to reach salvation. My girls and I provide that to our congregation. No church would agree with me, I realized, so I started my own. It may not be traditional, but men's hearts grow…firmer in my care."

"Among other things, I'm sure," Ezio jested.

Teodora smiled. "What about you, Ezio? Do you embrace love with your heart? Or is it only an idea in your mind?"

"I think so. I…I'm not sure."

"You must be sure, _mio caro_ ," she insisted. "My girls can teach you if you'd like."

"There is another girl who might not like that," Ezio replied.

"Indeed? And what _of_ your feelings for Rosa? Antonio has told me much about the two of you."

Ezio turned to confront Antonio on this subject, but the thief had already left them without a word, presumably to attend to some other business.

"I er…care for Rosa…very much," Ezio tried to explain as he scratched his head.

"That is not the same thing," Teodora frowned. "Have you at least told her this?"

"Well…no. I think she knows."

"How can she? I don't think you know, yourself," scolded Teodora. "I sense you are afraid of something."

"Oh?"

She looked him over. "You are a dangerous man, from what I can tell. How does a handsome young gentleman like you come to carry so many weapons?

Ezio recounted the story of his family, omitting the details about secret societies and encrypted documents. He was hesitant to speak at first, but something in this woman's manner seemed genuine and trustworthy. Perhaps she used this same charm whenever she wanted information out of her clients, Ezio thought to himself.

"I see," she nodded when he was finished. "Then I am correct. You do not embrace love with your heart. You are afraid to love because you are afraid to lose what you love."

"I-" Ezio started to object.

"It is a sin, Ezio. Think about all the love you have around you from your family and friends. You must open your heart to receive it and return it. Why do you fight, if not for them?"

Before Ezio could formulate a response, they came upon an area filled with revelers, each louder than the last. Lights adorned the plaza where the festivities of _Carnevale_ were in full swing. They observed a small stage on the far end, where the master of ceremonies was enthusiastically describing the competitions Ezio would need to win in order to obtain a mask for the party. Holding the mask, Ezio noticed as he gritted his teeth, was the largest man he had seen among the group of conspirators who killed the last _Doge_. Ezio had learned that his name was Dante Moro. Next to him was the man in the red hood, Silvio Barbarigo.

As the master of ceremonies finished his speech, the crowd cheered, and Teodora turned to her companion.

"You'd best get to it, Ezio."


	40. Chapter 40

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _40 chapters so far, huh? This has got to be the longest thing I have ever written by quite a margin._

 **Chapter 40**

It was to be a busy night.

The first of the events that required Ezio's attention was a foot race, which he won fairly easily after his years of training with the Venetian thieves, who had showed him shortcuts throughout the city.

The second was a competition to capture a flag hidden nearby. Ezio's advantage here was his ability to get a bird's eye view of his surroundings and locate the flag more quickly using his talents. His opponents were rarely so resourceful.

The third sounded the most appealing to him, as it would require him to socialize with the young ladies enjoying the festivities. Many were carrying ribbons, and the man with the most ribbons by the end of the hour would be declared the winner of this particular event. Unfortunately for him, those he encountered were especially flirtatious, and thus reluctant to send him on his way with any ribbons.

"Excuse me, ladies. Could I trouble you for a ribbon?" he asked a particular group of girls who had been watching him for a while.

They giggled amongst themselves. "What can we expect in return?" one of them replied.

He tried to come up with a satisfying and quick answer. "I am sure we can find…" he began, but he was distracted as a familiar figure passed behind the girls, bumping into each as she moved and winking at him when she finished. Ezio rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," he pleaded to the disappointed girls as he left the group to follow Rosa.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he caught up with her. "It's too dangerous to steal in a place this crowded."

"Large crowds are the easiest targets," she reminded him. "Besides, you made a handsome distraction." She handed him the ribbons she had stolen throughout the night. They more than doubled those already in his possession.

Ezio handed in the ribbons and the master of ceremonies announced the final event, unarmed combat. He smiled at Rosa and boasted that he wouldn't need any of her help with this one. She stuck out her tongue.

Most of Ezio's opponents posed no challenge, as could be expected. That was until the towering figure of Dante Moro entered the ring with him. Dante was much slower than Ezio, but immensely more powerful. Rosa almost yelled in panic as Dante delivered a staggering blow to Ezio's chest, but Ezio was able to regain his balance before he fell over. Ezio ducked under the next swing before hitting the giant in the gut, causing him grab his stomach and lean forward. Ezio took this opportunity to hit the giant's chin, but Dante would not go down so easily. He threw himself onto Ezio, and both of them tumbled to the ground. Ezio however, had not lost his orientation as Dante had, so he was able to hit Dante's face a couple more times with his free hand, forcing Dante off of him. Ezio rolled over and tried to stand up, but Dante grabbed his ankle and tripped him, forcing Ezio to fall onto his knees. Ezio noticed that Dante was still holding onto his ankle, but he had brought it near his face. With his free foot, Ezio delivered a powerful kick, which he was later certain had broken Dante's nose. The large man staggered out of the ring.

Ezio smiled to himself until he noticed Silvio give the master of ceremonies a small bag as he whispered in his ear. With a motion of Silvio's hand, four armed men stood above the ring, grinning cruelly at Ezio. At once he understood that the rules had changed. Rosa moved forward to help, but Ezio frowned and, with his eyes, begged her to stay clear. She reluctantly complied.

Three of the men jumped in the ring as Ezio's sword caught the legs of the fourth. Ezio's swing was powerful enough to take the man out of the fight, but not enough to remove the legs. He had resolved not to kill any of them so as not to sour the celebration or attract more attention than necessary.

His throwing knife went into the gut of another man, but missed all vital organs, as was intended. The man yelled as he fell to the ground. Ezio's sword blocked the blow of the man in front of him, and he kicked the man behind him (who had expected to make a successful surprise blow from Ezio's rear) in the leg, tripping him. Ezio brought his leg forward again and kneed his opponent in the stomach, sending him whimpering to the ground. The final man was regaining his balance, but the point of Ezio's sword was already at his throat. The crowed erupted with applause.

Ezio bowed and walked out of the ring, looking over his shoulder at a furious Silvio Barbarigo.


	41. Chapter 41

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 41**

While the judges of the celebration were preparing to officially recognize the obvious winner of the contests, Ezio busied himself with monitoring the fun around him, watching for anything suspicious. He was startled when a familiar hand took his and led him over to where some people were dancing.

"There is a city guard watching you," she informed him. "Dance with me, _mio caro_. He won't be suspicious if you're busy."

Ezio knew better than to search for the guard Rosa claimed to see. It was best not to look to conspicuous. "Do you know how to dance?" he asked doubtfully.

"Only a little," she admitted, "but we can imitate what everyone else is doing. We're quick on our feet, and they're drunk."

Indeed, the footwork and hand gestures were simple enough for both of them to pick up, and soon they had some basic movements down. Once these movements became routine, they began to focus on each others' conversation.

"You had me worried during that fight," Rosa told him.

"I'm insulted."

"I mean it. That large one hit you pretty hard right here," she poked his chest as he winced from the bruise.

"You're not helping it heal," he grunted.

" _Mi dispiace_. I didn't realize you were such a baby."

"I thought you said you were worried," he answered indignantly.

"I was when I thought you were going to lose. Now you've won, so I'll stop worrying and you can stop complaining," she suggested with a teasing smile.

"I hope now you know why I didn't want your help," he told her.

"For the same reason you kept me bedridden for months," she answered with a glare. "You don't want me joining your fun."

"Or perhaps I don't want you to get hurt," he corrected.

"I appreciate the thought, Ezio, but I think we both know I'm capable of handling myself."

He sighed. She was right. He had been impressed by her performance in Mario's ring in Monteriggioni. She could fight, and if she couldn't fight, she could run. Her endurance was unmatched, perhaps even by his own. She never backed away from a challenge, and she was never cooperative when anything or anyone kept her from facing one. In the face of all danger and fear, she was ever her foul-mouthed, witty self. It was, after all, one of the things he loved most about her.

He paused in his thoughts.

Love?

"Do you embrace love with your heart? Or is it only an idea in your mind?" Teodora's words rang in his head.

She was looking at him, expecting a response to her assertion. He lifted his mask and kissed her. She was taken by surprise, but she adapted to his romantic response as he brought her closer to him, placing his hand on her cheek and stroking her hair to the back of her head with his fingers.

They lingered there longer than either of them expected. When Rosa loosened her grip around him to allow him the option of pulling away, his grip became tighter, so she likewise tightened hers again.

 _Sì_. Love. He had an answer to Teodora's question.

She released his lips and looked up at him, concerned. "That was…interesting," she observed. "Is everything alright?"

Ezio was about to respond when the enthusiastic (and inconvenient) master of ceremonies began to speak.

" _Signori e signore_ , the time has come to award the golden mask! Contestants, please come to the stage, and we will announce our winner!"

Ezio pulled away from Rosa, swearing under his breath at the man as he obeyed his instructions.

The master of ceremonies continued to prattle on as the men on stage awaited the announcement. Ezio paid little attention, as he was the clear victor. Instead, he watched Rosa, who was shortly joined by Antonio and Teodora to watch the ceremony.

"….the winner of the golden mask is…Dante Moro!"

Those were the first words to catch Ezio's ear, and they brought all his focus back in an instant. He was speechless as the crowd around him booed at the result. The mask was handed to the man whose nose he had broken.

Without a word, he made his way to his companions, who were frowning and staring at the ground, thinking quietly to themselves. Once again, time was of the essence, and once again, what little time they had was reduced by a complication.

They returned quietly to _La Rosa della Virtù_.


	42. Chapter 42

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 42**

"I'm sorry, Ezio."

Ezio, who was pacing the floor, looked up at a solemn Teodora.

"We could not have known Silvio would cheat as he did."

Cheat. The word hung in the air. They had all been cheated in some way or another. Ezio had been robbed of his family and his innocence. Teodora had lost her ties with the Church for committing acts that its cardinals practiced regularly. Antonio's opportunities were limited from birth, and Rosa's even more so. Now, in their attempts to better the world for those who would suffer similar fates, they were being cheated again.

Antonio scoffed. "You should have," he told Ezio. Ezio knew he was right.

"It doesn't matter now," Rosa snapped. "We need to come up with another way into the party." She turned to Teodora. "Our thieves and your girls could distract the guards while one of us - "

"No," Teodora cut her off. "The guards will be especially vigilant tonight. Distractions will not do."

Just then, one of Teodora's courtesans barged in and exclaimed, "Sister! You told us to let you know if we saw that _rottinculo_ who stole the Golden Mask!"

Teodora turned quickly to her. "Yes? What have you found?"

"He's on his way to the _Doge's_ party!"

"I will go," Ezio resolved before even a second had passed. "I can catch him before he arrives and take back the mask."

He was on his way to the door when Antonio called after him.

"How? By killing the poor _stronzo?_ "

Ezio bit his lip. As much as he valued Antonio's opinion and shared his concerns, he was frustrated with the (still slightly drunk) thief's lack of optimism over the course of the night. Ezio was tempted to confront him on it then, but decided to hold his tongue and opt for a firm tone instead.

"Yes. You know what's at stake," he reminded the thief.

"No! If you kill him, they'll cancel the party, and Marco will retreat back into his _palazzo_. We'll have wasted our time AGAIN!"

Ezio glared at Antonio, ready to hurl an insult or two, but he knew, once again, that the master thief was right. Antonio had acquired a knack for pointing out problems with their plans, but not for fixing them. Perhaps taking note of Ezio's response, he made an exception this time.

"Steal the mask instead. Quietly."

Teodora, hoping to ease the tension, put a hand on Antonio's shoulder. "My girls can help," she said. "They're already on the way to the party, all along the route." She looked at Ezio, who was calming down. "They can help you distract him while you acquire the mask."

" _Va bene_. I can do that."

"We will be there as well, in case you need help getting it away from him," Rosa offered.

"I'm beginning to wonder if any of you have any faith in me," Ezio complained.

"We don't want to take any chances this time, Ezio," said the other thief.

This time, Ezio couldn't suppress a roll of his eyes.

With that, he was off. The courtesans led him to Dante, who was plenty preoccupied, so Ezio had the mask in no time. He made his way to the party, taking Teodora as his guest so that she could utilize any of her girls who were already in attendance, should Ezio need a distraction or a place to blend. The guards quickly checked his mask at the doorway, and they were inside.

"That was easier than I expected," Ezio remarked.

"The night is far from over. Stay alert, and keep an eye on the guards. If they suspect you at all, we may be finished."

Ezio nodded, making sure his mask was fastened securely.


	43. Chapter 43

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 43**

Teodora took most of her courtesans to mingle with the guests and determine the best way for Ezio to reach Marco Barbarigo. Ezio stood back near the entrance to the party to watch in case Dante or any of the other Templars realized the mask was missing and came to investigate. With him were a few more of Teodora's girls, who kept the eyes of the guards off of him. After no more than ten minutes, Teodora was back with him.

"Marco is on a boat, just off shore," she reported. "He's set to make a speech in a few minutes. Use my girls until then. Move with them to stay out of sight."

" _Grazie._ What about you?"

"I'll stay here and watch for Dante."

"It may be a bit late for that," Ezio replied as he gestured toward a large man maneuvering toward the entrance to the party. Dante had gathered a few men with him and they were shoving the guards aside. There was no sign of the other Templars, Ezio noted, but Dante was more than enough to cause a problem.

" _Merda_. _Va bene_ , we'll make our way to the boat. Follow my lead."

Ezio followed Teodora into the crowd of people near the boat as she directed her girls to flirt with any guards who got too close to them. As they got close to the water, Marco and two of his men emerged on the boat. The master of ceremonies from earlier introduced him, and the crowd cheered rather halfheartedly. Ezio smiled to himself, wondering at how long it would take the city to turn on Marco if Ezio failed to kill him that night. He was certainly loathed, but he ruled through fear. The people of _Venezia_ didn't dare oppose him.

Ezio was not afraid. For him, getting rid of Marco was a necessity. There was no other way. He knew what he had to do, but a thought nagged him as he walked with Teodora to the shore.

Perhaps Antonio wasn't completely wrong, he thought. Maybe there was more motivating him than a petty desire for revenge.

Yes, there had to be something more. This man seemed so far removed from the conspiracy that killed his father and brothers. He was connected, of course, but how much of a hand did this one Venetian man really have in the events of that day?

Even if Marco's death wasn't necessary to satisfy his personal thirst for justice, it was necessary nonetheless. Ezio had seen the effects of Barbarigo power over the city. He had to admit to himself that he wanted to end it.

" _Benvenuti!_ " called the bearded _Doge_ to quiet the small cheers that did erupt from the crowd. "Welcome, my friends, to the grandest social event of the season! At peace or at war, in times of prosperity or paucity, _Venezia_ will always have _Carnevale_!"

As he spoke the last word, some fireworks flashed and boomed behind him. The crowd, including the group attempting to find Ezio by Dante's order, was dazzled. Ezio knew his time was running out, but Marco would not leave the boat. He complained as much to Teodora, hoping she would have a solution.

"Wait!" she stopped him before he had a chance to move toward the boat.

"Tonight, we celebrate what makes us great. How bright our lights shine over the world!" Marco roared over the explosions.

"That's it!" Teodora thought aloud. "Your _pistola_! The one you stopped the murderer with. It's as loud as those explosions. Time it right, and you'll walk out of here unnoticed."

" _Perfetto!_ I like the way you think, Sister."

"I'll be waiting for you back at the brothel, my son." With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

After a few minutes, the guards around Marco disappeared inside the boat, confident that there was no threat to his safety (or rather, too drunk to notice a threat). The _Doge_ himself watched the festivities (undoubtedly enjoying a break from his schemes, thought Ezio).

Dante and his men were getting close now, so Ezio readied his hidden gun. Perhaps Marco noticed him, and perhaps not. With a quick blast that drowned in the noise around him, Ezio leapt into the water and onto the boat. He had not been caught.

"No. It's too soon," groaned Marco, blood staining his robes at his chest. "I'm not ready."

Ezio knelt down and held him. The mask still covered his face, but he knew that Marco knew who he was.

"We rarely are."

"What will happen to my city when I am gone?" came another groan.

"It will be returned to its people."

Marco chuckled a bit, but his chuckle was interrupted by a fit of coughing, soaking his beard in red. "We shall see what becomes of that," he smiled.

Those were to be his last words.


	44. Chapter 44

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 44**

The next morning was a quiet one in _Venezia_. The collective exhaustion from the previous night kept most people in bed late. Few were even aware of the _Doge's_ death at first.

When Rosa stepped outside, Ezio was sitting on a bench nearby with a game of chess prepared.

" _Ciao_ , Ezio. You had a busy night, I hear."

 _"Sì,_ very busy. Have a seat." He patted the bench with his hand.

"I'm not going to play a game with you, if that's what you want," she told him. "It's a beautiful day. Walk with me."

"She knows you'll beat her," Franco grinned as he passed. Rosa tripped him. He got back up quickly and ran off, pleased with himself.

"Where would we go?" Ezio asked, bringing them back to the subject.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. Lead the way."

They left the thieves' den and made their way into the streets, which were still almost empty from the night before.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it," the thief guessed after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting a bit strange lately. Does it have to do with your mission last night?"

Ezio thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. "No, not really," he finally gave up.

"Then what is it?"

He drew a breath. They were on a bridge over a small canal, so he found a place to sit on the edge of the bridge. She followed suit and took a spot next to him.

"Do you remember what I said that night in Monteriggioni? On the roof of the Villa?" he asked.

She smiled a bit. "Remind me, _mio caro_. I might have been thinking about something else at the time."

"I wasn't sure about…you. About my feelings for you, I mean. They all seemed too dangerous for people who do what we do."

"Ah, that's right," she recalled. "What about it? Has something changed?"

They both looked out over the canal as a man rowed underneath them in a gondola, singing to himself.

"It's getting difficult to ignore that concern," Ezio said.

She nodded slightly, staring into the water. Neither of them wanted to talk about the perils of their daily lives, but both silently knew why Ezio's concern was valid. It would always be valid.

He placed his hand on hers.

"But it's getting even more difficult to ignore my heart."

She finally looked at him, her stare blank. "Your heart?"

He nodded. "I was speaking with Teodora last night. She said I should tell you…something."

"Something?" she repeated, mocking him even through her confusion.

"Yes. That…that…I…love you. At least, I think I love you." He cursed himself for not saying it with the confidence Teodora would have had.

For what seemed like an eternity to Ezio, she seemed to process his words. She suddenly snorted, then burst into a fit of giggling. He frowned.

"I know you don't think I'm romantic, Ezio," she managed to say as the giggles died down a bit, "but even I can tell you that was awful. Is that how you court women in _Firenze_?"

"I'm being serious," he insisted

"I know," she started giggling again. "That's why it's so funny."

"You asked what was bothering me," he reminded her.

She collected herself again. " _Mi dispiace_ ," she apologized, kissing his cheek.

As the day wore on, they kept walking, but they were mostly silent. The whole city remained silent as the news spread of Marco Barbarigo's death. The fact that it had been an assassination was kept a secret from the public. Consequently, many speculated over the cause.

As he and Rosa walked along the Rialto, however, Ezio's mind was elsewhere. Apart from her lighthearted criticisms of his wording, she had given no indication as to what her thoughts were about what he said or about how she felt in return.

Before he could think of a way to ask her about it, she informed him that Antonio had assigned her the task of "retrieving" a piece of correspondence being carried between two Venetian nobles by a courier who was presently running past them. Evidently she had planned for their walk to end on the Rialto so she could spot the courier. In what seemed like a moment, she was across the bridge, on the roof, and after the courier.

Just as well, thought Ezio, as another thief ran up to him.

"Ezio! Ezio! _Ser_ Antonio wishes to speak with you!"

" _Grazie_ for the message."


	45. Chapter 45

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 45**

Night was falling over _Venezia_ when Ezio arrived at the _Palazzo della Seta_. He found Antonio standing and speaking with a large bearded man, evidently a member of the city's nobility.

"Ah! There you are!" the thief cried jovially when he saw Ezio. "Come , Ezio. I'd like you to meet an associate." Then, indicating the man beside him, "This is Agostino Barbarigo…soon to be _Doge_ of _Venezia_ , thanks to you."

Ezio stopped in his tracks upon hearing the name and turned quizzically to Antonio, but the brother of the late Marco Barbarigo bowed respectfully to him. This confused Ezio further, but he bowed in return.

" _È un onore fare la sua* conoscenza, illustrissimo._ " Then he cautiously added, "I am sorry for the loss of your brother."

Agostino shook his head. "He had it coming. He was bought and paid for by the Borgia, a mistake I have no intention of making."

"You need not worry, my friend," Antonio assured him. "Agostino is on our side."

" _Va bene_. I am glad. Is this why you called me here?"

"This, among other things," replied the thief, patting his back. "Come, Ezio. We have much to discuss."

They retired to a room overlooking the courtyard of the _Palazzo_. In it was a table, upon which Antonio had placed a map of the city. The three of them sat around it and Antonio offered _caffé_ to both of his guests. Both politely refused.

"So," began Ezio, "I am hoping whatever news you have is good."

Antonio and Agostino looked at each other, and Agostino spoke first. "Only time will tell, dear boy," he said.

"We've located Silvio Barbarigo for you," explained Antonio. "He's fled into _L'Arsenale_."

"Hah," Agostino scoffed. "Fled? You mean occupied, and joined by two hundred _mercenari_ , no less! I wouldn't call that a victory for us!"

"You're _Doge_ now. Can't you command them to stand down?" Ezio suggested.

"Ah, Antonio mentioned you are _un fiorentino_. You must not be familiar with our politics. You see, the committee of forty-one has yet to confirm my ascension. And this little stunt of Silvio's has only made things worse. He has an entire army at his command!"

The three sat in silence for a moment before Ezio spoke again. "Then help me to raise my own," he said to them.

Antonio chuckled at this. "I figured you'd say as much. Bartolomeo D'Alviano is the man you seek. He and his men have little love for Silvio. He resides within the military district, southwest of _L'Arsenale_." He pointed out the general location on the map.

" _Va bene_ , I'll go and see him," Ezio said as he got up. "What does he look like?"

Antonio and Agostino exchanged another glance.

"You'd recognize him more easily by his…personality," the thief explained. "Just ask around. He's eccentric enough to have earned a reputation."

Ezio wasn't sure what to make of this, but if nothing else, he could find the man by using his heightened senses.

"Then I should be off," announced Ezio. He turned to Agostino. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope our paths cross again."

"Likewise," the man smiled.

"Ezio, may I have a word?" Antonio asked before he could run off.

Ezio nodded, and the two stepped back out into the courtyard.

"Agostino is a good man, but I still prefer to keep many of our operations secret, including this one. Bartolomeo and I occasionally communicate through some of my men, as our interests are usually aligned. I wanted to warn you that some of those men have gone missing recently."

"Do you suspect foul play?"

" _Sì_ , but not from Bartolomeo. I'm worried that they are all in danger. Silvio has no doubt been aggressive in his occupation of the district. I just hope Bartolomeo and his men are ready for them. Either way, you should be careful."

" _Grazie_ for the warning," Ezio said, and was quickly out the door and on his way.

* * *

* _In the game, Ezio says "la vostra," which is the plural form of "your" rather than the formal singular form "la sua." The latter makes more sense in this context, as Ezio is addressing a single person._


	46. Chapter 46

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 46**

Ezio wasn't expecting much activity in _L'Arsenale_ at that time of night, but the district was eerily silent by any measure. The few citizens who walked the streets did so quickly and nervously, without looking up at him as he passed. He noticed a smell with a strength that surpassed the city's usual odor.

When he rounded a corner, he found the reason for all of it.

Multiple bodies were lying in the street, covered in blood. They were the bodies of heavily armed men, likely mercenaries and guards. Their uniforms bore different colors and most of their swords had been unsheathed. Ezio realized that he and the people around him were viewing the aftermath of what must have been a devastating fight.

Was this Bartolomeo involved? Was he alive?

He made his way up to the nearest rooftop and began to scan the streets below for any sign of his target when he was interrupted.

"Please…help," a voice groaned.

Ezio turned around, as the voice came from the rooftop behind him. He leaped over to find the owner of the voice lying in an archer's nest. He was evidently a mercenary, and the colors he wore matched those of the majority of the corpses on the street. An arrow was protruding from his stomach.

"You must be one of Bartolomeo's men," Ezio guessed hopefully. "What's happened here? Where is he?"

He tried to get a closer look at the man's wound in order to see if he could treat it, but the man weakly pushed him away.

"Too late…for me. Listen. Silvio's thugs…attacked," he managed to respond through gasps. "Took him…deeper into the district…north of here. You need…to help him."

Before Ezio could gather more information, the man let out a deep sigh, and was silent. Ezio brushed his eyes closed, whispering, " _Requiescat in pace_." He was on his own again, but he had a direction, so he began to head north.

He stayed on the rooftops, scanning the streets as he ran. He noticed more of the corpses below him, and took care not to be noticed by the archers on neighboring rooftops, lest he join them.

He began to wonder if Bartolomeo and him men would be of much use after this massacre. Even if Bartolomeo was as fierce a leader as Ezio had imagined, he was short on men. How could they hope to defeat Silvio if Silvio had bested them here?

Of course, it was an ambush, so these men had not been prepared. Was Silvio trying to frighten Bartolomeo and his men with a show of force in order to avoid a full battle? Perhaps he was bluffing and a counterattack would be relatively easy.

Ezio sighed to himself. _Zio_ Mario would know what to do. He had seen his uncle plan for a battle, never fewer than three steps ahead of their opponents. Ezio had marveled at how well his skills translated to a game of chess. Only Maria rivaled Mario there, he remembered. It was one of the few ways anybody could get her to leave her room.

Ezio shifted his focus from his family back to the task at hand. If he was lucky, Bartolomeo would have some plan of his own…if Bartolomeo was still alive, that is.

Suddenly, Ezio could hear some shouting, so he moved in the direction from which it came. Sure enough, it grew louder, and Ezio determined that it was coming from a single source. As he got even closer, he could make out some of the words from the bellowing man.

"…before I cut them off and jam them in your ears! That way, you won't have to hear the screams of Silvio's other men when I do the same to them! Now let me out of here, or I'll jam them somewhere else instead, you pathetic lapdogs!"

Ah, thought Ezio, recalling Antonio's words. Personality, indeed.


	47. Chapter 47

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 47**

"What sort of man sells his honor and dignity for a bit of coin? You realize you are in service to a traitor and a coward!"

Ezio was now perched on the rooftop above Bartolomeo's cage, observing the four men who were guarding him. In his head, Ezio was debating waiting awhile to listen to the caged man insult his captors, as the scene was a bit entertaining. Time was of the essence, however, and Ezio decided he should strike while there were only four of them.

He leapt down from the rooftop and landed on two of the guards, plunging his hidden blades into them. Before the other guards (or Bartolomeo) could react, he stabbed a third. The remaining guard managed to draw his sword, but was evidently terrified of the attacker who killed his companions and who was now drawing a sword in return. Bartolomeo returned to his shouting.

"A little tougher to face an enemy who isn't in a cage, eh? I'm going to enjoy watching this!"

The guard was trembling, but Ezio took no chances. He carefully blocked a few blows from the guard, and then took advantage of an opening to run his sword through the guard's chest. After putting his sword away and rifling through the pockets of the four dead guards, Ezio produced a key to the cell.

"About goddamned time!" shouted the mercenary leader as Ezio unlocked the door to his cell and he walked out. "I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you. Maybe both, just to be safe."

"That's quite alright," Ezio chuckled nervously.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I'm here to rescue you."

Bartolomeo raised an eyebrow at him. "Hah! Let's see who winds up rescuing who."

"What do you mean?"

Before Bartolomeo could answer, four nearby guards, who had been on patrol, shouted at them and drew their swords.

"You need a weapon," Ezio reminded him.

"I see four being delivered to us now," the mercenary laughed as he picked up a broom that had been left standing next to his cage. "Until then, I'll improvise!"

With that, he ran towards the approaching guards, knocking two of them down with a single powerful swing of his broom. Ezio moved to deal with the other two while he smashed the faces of the two guards on the ground until he was sure they were unconscious.

Ezio managed to kill one of the guards before he was finished, and the remaining one ran for safety, much to Bartolomeo's dismay. "His head would have made a wonderful decoration for my home," he complained as he swapped his broom for a sword.

Despite the mercenary leader's expressed wishes to find and fight Silvio's men, Ezio insisted that they try to reach Bartolomeo's quarters without attracting attention. After all, Ezio expected to find trouble when they reached their destination. He was to be proven correct.

When they arrived, two guards were stationed outside the entrance. Every man except Ezio drew a sword as the two parties caught sight of each other.

"If you value your life, you'll stand down," one of the guards warned.

"Never!" returned Bartolomeo. "What good is a man's life if it's not lived free, eh? I'll not go back into a cage!"

"Then you'll go into the ground! Kill them!"

The guard's words were followed by a short cry and then silence as two of Ezio's throwing knives flew to his chest and neck. The guard toppled over as he bled out, and Bartolomeo charged the other one. The second guard was skilled, but Bartolomeo's strikes were enough to overpower him. Ezio, impressed by his new ally, watched as that guard was cut down next to the other one.

"What a mess they've made," Bartolomeo growled as he sheathed the sword. As he did so, his face suddenly turned white as he gasped.

"Bianca…I hope she's unharmed!" he exclaimed as he ran through the door.

Ezio quickly moved the guards' bodies out of sight before chasing after him, hoping not to find a third body inside next to a grieving Bartolomeo.

* * *

 _[A/N]: Until now, I totally didn't notice that Bartolomeo uses a broom in this scene of the game!_


	48. Chapter 48

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 48**

"Bianca! Bianca!"

Ezio walked through Bartolomeo's door to find the man yelling and frantically sifting through the mess that the guards had made of the room.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"What do you think?" the mercenary shouted. "Look at this place! And poor Bianca! If anything's happened to her…"

"If Silvio's men took her, perhaps we can still get her back" offered Ezio hopefully.

"If any of those _bastardi_ laid a hand on her, I'll-" Bartolomeo paused as his eyes found something behind his desk. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed with a smile as he reached for it. Ezio watched as he pulled out a large sword and kissed it. "Oh, my darling. Thank God you're alright!" He pointed the sword at his new acquaintance. "Ezio, meet Bianca. Bianca, Ezio."

"Charmed," Ezio assured them both as he gently moved the tip of the sword away from his face.

"So, I know your name but not why you're here."

"I have business with Silvio Barbarigo. I was told you could help."

"Business, eh? What exactly are you proposing?"

"If you will aid me, I am hoping we can rid _Venezia_ of him and his treachery once and for all," Ezio explained.

"Ah. It would be my honor."

" _Bene_ , but it's going to require more than just the two…er, three of us to weaken his forces," Ezio told him, indicating Bianca as the third member of their party. "How do you suggest we proceed?"

Bartolomeo thought for a moment. "I'll go and ready my men for battle. While I do this, I'd like you to rescue those who were captured during Silvio's assault. I cannot, in good conscience, leave them behind."

"I will try," Ezio promised. "Do you know where they are being held?"

The other man looked solemnly at the ground. "No, but I know they are still alive, and will be for some time. Silvio will try to use them as hostages to get me to surrender…a coward's method. My men know I'll die before that happens, but that doesn't mean we can abandon them. Besides, they'll be a great asset in our fight. We have to find them."

"I know some people who can help to locate them," said Ezio. "With luck, we'll have them back soon."

"I would appreciate that, Ezio. Thank you, and please hurry. Every day Silvio has them, they are in danger."

" _Intesi_ ," Ezio bowed as he began to walk out. "I will attend to it at once."

"Good luck out there, Ezio. Silvio's days are numbered."

As he made his way back to the thieves' den, many of the thoughts that had plagued Ezio's mind on his way to rescue Bartolomeo came back again. The mercenaries were evidently not prepared to fight Silvio's men, and Ezio had to find and rescue a number of them to even have a chance at attempting such a battle.

He wanted to ask Antonio for his opinion and for the thieves' assistance as soon as he returned, but Antonio and most of the thieves were more than likely asleep, as his quest to find Bartolomeo that night had taken longer than expected. His business would have to wait until morning.

As he passed by Rosa's room, he wondered if she was still awake. He wanted very much to talk to her as well, but he wasn't sure what he would have been able to say. What more could he say? He had followed Teodora's advice and told her how he felt. How Rosa felt in return was up to Rosa.

Despite his worries, he was able to fall asleep relatively quickly, as it had been a busy couple of days for him. He hoped the next morning would bring the answers he sought.


	49. Chapter 49

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 49**

Ezio woke up a bit late the next morning, but wasted no time in getting ready and visiting Antonio at the _Palazzo della Seta_. He found the thief standing in the courtyard speaking with Rosa. Upon Ezio's arrival, both looked at him, and Antonio spoke first.

"Ah, Ezio! I was hoping you would be here soon. Rosa was just filling me in about her mission. It seems your walk to the Rialto was productive." He waved the letter that Rosa had successfully stolen from the courier.

"I am glad," Ezio smiled.

"I trust you were able to locate Bartolomeo last night?"

"Bartolomeo d'Alviano?" Rosa interrupted, "I haven't seen him in a long time. How is he?"

"Better, now that he is out of a cage."

"Ah, so there was trouble," Antonio understood. "Just as I feared. I am glad it has been resolved."

"Not exactly. That is why I am here."

"He never comes just to see me," Rosa complained to Antonio with a smile, then turned to Ezio. "I'll let you boys talk. Some of the other thieves are having a race, and I don't want to miss it. Come find me when you are done, if you get the chance." Ezio was disappointed to see her leave again, but his business with Antonio was more important.

"So," started Antonio once Rosa had left, "what is the situation in _l'Arsenale_?"

"It could be better. Bartolomeo told me that many of his men have been captured."

"Do we know where they are being held?"

"No. I was hoping you and your thieves could help me locate them."

"Of course. Ugo is there as we speak. I'll send him a message. In the meantime, I'll send some spies to watch for trouble near Bartolomeo's quarters. If they captured him once, I'm sure they'll want to again."

" _Grazie_ ," replied Ezio.

The two men spent the next several hours finding thieves for these tasks and giving them instructions. When all was finished, Ezio began to make his way back to the thieves' den.

As he rounded a corner shortly after leaving the _Palazzo_ , he was suddenly aware of somebody rushing at him from his left side. The person had evidently been waiting for him behind the corner, and Ezio had no time to avoid the attack. He was knocked to the ground as the person tackled him. His arms remained free, so he released his hidden blade in the hope that it would frighten his assailant enough to give Ezio time to defend himself. Instead, the attacker began to laugh as she got up and helped him to his feet as well.

"It was a dare from Franco," was Rosa's nonchalant substitute for an apology.

"Remind me to have a word with Franco," said Ezio, trying to appear composed as he recovered from the scare. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were having a race."

"You've been talking to Antonio for a long time. We finished an hour ago."

Ezio looked around and noticed for the first time that the sun was beginning to set. He wondered how long she had been waiting to startle him. Such an effort must mean something, he thought with a smile.

"What's so funny?" she elbowed him.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Let's get back to the den. I'll race you there."

"Haven't you done enough running for today?" he asked hopefully.

"What's the matter, Ezio? Afraid you'll lose to _una donna veneziana_?"

He sighed. With a sudden stride, he was halfway up the nearest wall. She wasted no time in chasing after him.

He resolved to ask Rosa about her feelings when the proper time arose, but this was not it. Even while she hurled accusations (of cheating) at him as he ran ahead of her, he knew that this was a moment he didn't want to waste. For the present time, he would have to be content knowing that she cared enough about him to spend an hour preparing to scare him.


	50. Chapter 50

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _50 chapters! Again, this is the longest thing I've ever written._

 **Chapter 50**

Ezio would get a more complete answer about a month later. There was little for him to do while he waited for Ugo to track down Bartolomeo's men, so he accompanied Rosa and some of the other thieves on their missions. Most were straightforward and dull, but he appreciated having something to keep himself busy.

After a month of such monotony, he was pleased to be given a letter by one of the thieves' couriers. He recognized the handwriting immediately.

 _Ezio,  
_ _Please come visit me at your earliest convenience. There is no emergency, but it is urgent.  
_ _Leonardo_

He smiled. It had been too long since he had seen the master inventor, and since he was waiting to hear about Bartolomeo's men, there could not have been a better time to visit.

He sent word to Antonio that he would be unavailable for the day, and then began his walk. It was not long before he was intercepted by Rosa outside the den as she was returning.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"To see Leonardo. He invited me to visit. He says it's urgent."

"I'll come with you. Otherwise he might let you test another one of his machines."

They made their way to his workshop and knocked on the door. He answered promptly.

"Ezio! And Rosa, what a surprise! Please, come in!"

They did, and they immediately noticed the boxes and crates stacked around the room. Many of his projects had been removed from his walls and workbenches and packed away.

"What's happened here, Leonardo?" Rosa asked.

"I'll get to that later. First, I need to find some wine."

He went off into another room and came back shortly with what he was seeking. He poured some for each of them and they took a few moments to enjoy it before starting their conversation.

"What is all this?" Ezio pressed him.

Leonardo sighed as he looked around. "I'm leaving _Venezia_ ," he confessed.

"Leaving?" his companions repeated in unison.

"Yes, to _Milano_. A patron has taken an interest in me. It's only temporary."

"When will you be back?" asked Ezio.

"A few months, perhaps. No longer than a year, I hope."

They all sat in silence for a few moments. Ezio was pleased to hear of Leonardo's success, but the prospect of him leaving was upsetting to all three of them.

"Will you need an escort?" offered Ezio.

The painter chuckled at this. "The last time I used you as an escort, I barely got away alive," he reminded Ezio.

"But you did get away alive," Ezio replied.

"Hold on," Rosa stopped them. "I haven't heard this story. Tell me what happened."

The other two obliged, and they spent the rest of the afternoon helping Leonardo pack and finishing his wine. He assured Ezio he didn't require an escort, and Ezio reluctantly dropped the subject. After a meal and some long farewells, Ezio and Rosa left him to finish his preparations.

Ezio's question came during their walk back to the thieves' den that night. Out of what seemed like nowhere for both of them (they had been walking in silence), Ezio spoke.

"Do you remember the time in Monteriggioni when I beat you in a sword fight?"

"No, you must be thinking of someone else," was Rosa's immediate reply. Ezio knew she was lying.

"You promised to answer any question I had. That was our bet."

" _Merda_. I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"So you do remember."

"Yes, I remember," she admitted with a groan. "Just make it quick."

Ezio drew a breath. He knew it was now or never.

"About a month ago, the day after I killed _Doge_ Barbarigo, we went for a walk," he began.

"That is not a question."

"I'm getting to it," he shoved her a bit as they walked. "I told you I loved you."

"That's right," she remembered with a laugh. "You could barely get it out of your mouth."

"But you didn't say anything back."

She stopped and turned to him with a confused look. "I didn't?" she asked.

"No," he replied with an even more confused look.

"I…wait, is that your question? Are you asking if I love you?"

"Well, I….I guess I was wondering…"

She laughed again. "Of course I love you, Ezio. I thought you knew that."

"How would I have known that?" Ezio demanded.

"I thought I told you at some point," she explained, still giggling.

"I want my question back."

"No, you wasted it," she insisted.

He smiled and simultaneously had half a mind to push her into the nearby canal (regardless of what would happen to his face once she got out), but they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ezio. We need to talk."

The blunt and impatient tone could have belonged only to Ugo.


	51. Chapter 51

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 51**

"Ugo!" Rosa snapped. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Yes," Ugo answered, which only annoyed her further.

"Then go bother someone else, _culo_!"

"It's important, Rosa. Your little romance will have to wait."

"Have you found Bartolomeo's men?" Ezio asked before Rosa could raise her clenched fist.

"We have. They are scattered throughout the _Arsenale_ district. Come back to the _Palazzo della Seta_ , and I will have a map drawn for you."

"It is a little late. Can we do this in the morning?" Ezio suggested.

"No. By tomorrow afternoon, they'll be gone again. Silvio has been moving them around every week. I expect he'll do it again tomorrow. We act now, or we wait a week. I can only imagine what might happen to them in that time."

" _Va bene_ , then we'll get it done. Have you spoken to Antonio?"

"Not yet, but I sent word that I'm coming. He'll be awake and waiting for us."

Ezio turned to Rosa. " _Mi dispiace, mia cara_. I need to find these men."

"And I need to find a man who doesn't go running off on dangerous missions with Ugo," Rosa retorted. "Until I find one, I'm coming with you."

Ezio rolled his eyes, and the three of them raced to the nearby rooftop and ran to the _Palazzo della Seta_ to find Antonio waiting for them.

None of the other thieves were available to help, so they waited patiently as Ugo sketched a map of the _Arsenale_ district from memory. This greatly impressed Ezio, but not the other thieves, who could do the same, given the chance. Antonio explained that he had trained them to be familiar every inch of the city by doing this, among other things. Such knowledge, he explained, was an advantage over the guards, and an even bigger one over visitors to the city. It had also proved valuable in situations like this.

Next, Ugo began to circle several locations within the district.

" _Merda!_ There is no way for me to get to all of these places in time," Ezio complained as Ugo drew an eighth circle.

"No, there isn't," Ugo agreed, "but you'll have help. You can take two of them. Antonio and I will each take two also. We're capable fighters, but it would be easier for us to distract the guards."

"I'll see if some of the other thieves in the district can draw them away," volunteered Antonio. "Perhaps Teodora's girls can help too."

" _Bene_. If we coordinate our efforts, we should be able to do this without much opposition from Silvio's men," said Ugo.

"You're forgetting about these last two spots," Ezio pointed.

" _Sì_ ," Ugo thought aloud. "Franco is an excellent climber, even with his recent injury. We should-"

"I'll do it."

All eyes turned to Rosa, who was the one responsible for the interruption.

Ugo frowned. "It's too dangerous. The cells are heavily guarded."

"I can fight," she insisted. "I learned a few tricks from Ezio and his uncle in Monteriggioni. Tell them, Ezio."

It was Ezio's turn to frown. "We are hoping to avoid a fight."

"I'll be quiet if I can, but I can fight and run, just like all of you. Franco is still recovering. If you send him, he may hurt himself again…or worse."

With a collective sigh, they all acknowledged that she was right. Ezio would have preferred to wait for Franco's injuries to fully heal, but that was not an option.

" _Va bene_ ," Ugo decided, "these last two places are yours."

"This _palazzo_ is full of weapons and armor from Emilio's occupation," said Antonio. "I'll find us some." He glanced at each of them. "We leave before sunrise."


	52. Chapter 52

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 52**

They set out for the _Arsenale_ district a few hours later. The sun was just beginning to rise when they split up to the locations Ugo had assigned to them. Ezio found his way to a shipyard and, much to his relief, found several men in a cage being taunted by their guards. They looked like many of the men Ezio had seen scattered in the streets the night he had rescued Bartolomeo. They were undoubtedly his mercenaries.

There were four guards in total. Ezio decided that if he could get rid of them, the mercenaries could take their weapons and likely make their way back to Bartolomeo while he rescued the second set. He cautiously approached the cage, minding the sound of his footsteps as he did. The guards had their backs to him to harass their captives, but the mercenaries saw him easily. He motioned for them to be silent as he released his hidden blades.

One of the guards had been leaning a bit too close to the cage, so as Ezio's plunged into the necks of two other guards, two of the mercenaries grabbed the first guard through the bars and slammed him against the cage until he was left unconscious. Meanwhile, the final guard was drawing his sword. Ezio dodged his swing and tackled him to the ground. A moment later, and Ezio's blade was in his neck too.

The guard who had been knocked unconscious turned out to be the one with the key, and the mercenaries had already located it and were using it to open the door to their cage as Ezio wiped his blades clean.

" _Grazie, messere_ ," said one of them. "We owe you our lives. We would be honored to fight with you, but we have already sworn our services to-"

"Bartolomeo d'Alviano," Ezio cut him off. "He has sent me to rescue you. Do you know how to get to him from here?"

"Of course, but what of our brothers? Many others have been captured as well."

"I will attend to them," Ezio promised. The other man nodded and picked up one of the guards' swords.

Ezio moved quickly to the other location Ugo had given him. There he found a similar situation. Two guards went down quickly, and the other two drew their swords. Ezio threw a knife into a third one as the last man standing made a desperate rush toward him. Ezio easily dodged the attack and grabbed that guard's wrist, yanking his sword away from him. Before the guard had time to react, Ezio drove the sword through his chest.

As he explained to the men in the cage why he was there, he found the key in the final guard's pocket. He opened the door, and they each thanked him and picked up weapons. Ezio was prepared to follow them to Bartolomeo when he heard some shouting a few streets away, accompanied by the sound of metal striking metal. One of the voices belonged to a woman.

Ezio instinctively ran toward the noise, and his fears were confirmed when he reached a nearby square. A cage on the other side of the square held eight mercenaries who anxiously watched as four guards advanced on Rosa, who held out a sword. She had evidently been successful in freeing her first set of mercenaries, as this was the location she was supposed to visit second. Her latter attempt had landed her here, confronting four combatants on her own.

She was weighing her options as Ezio found them, and it was then that she (without seeing him) decided to turn and run. As she did, one of the guards swung at her, and his sword was just long enough to reach her back. Rosa yelled as she stumbled, and Ezio yelled even louder, directing the attention of two of the guards toward himself. He was quickly trying to decide if it would be more effective to help her flee the area or to attempt to fight off the guards, so he was stopped for a moment as a group of men rushed past him. They were the mercenaries he had just freed.

"We'll take care of them," one said to Ezio. "Go help your friend!"

Ezio rushed to Rosa without further hesitation, and the two made their way out of the area.


	53. Chapter 53

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 53**

"I know what you're going to say."

Ezio and Rosa hadn't spoken much on their way back to the thieves' den. Ezio was too busy thinking about getting Rosa proper medical attention for her wound. He suspected Rosa's pride was responsible for her silence in return.

In fact, the only time either of them had spoken prior to this was when they came upon a doctor who (at Ezio's request and despite Rosa's objections) had given them some medicine to clean the cut. The doctor offered to help treat the wound, but Ezio declined for fear that Silvio's men would find them in public and attack.

"Do I?" was Ezio's nonchalant response as he uncapped the vial that the doctor had sold to them and set it on a table in Rosa's room.

In truth, he knew what she thought she knew he was going to say. She was expecting him to justify his earlier concerns about her safety on the mission with this example and (attempt to) forbid her from helping him like that in the future.

She was wrong. When she didn't reply, Ezio spoke again.

"I didn't become this skilled with a sword without a few scars," Ezio admitted. "It is a wonder my face is still intact."

"Mostly intact," Rosa corrected, indicating the mark on his lip.

"It's still the best face in this city," he shrugged with a grin. "What I mean to say is that you held them off longer than most people could, and you still managed to get away with only a cut to show for it."

"You're not going to make me stay in bed for a month, are you?"

He chuckled. "If this medicine works, that should not be necessary. Besides, you're more useful when you're on your feet."

She stuck out her tongue at him, but he knew she appreciated the sentiment.

"What scars do you have other than the one on your lip?" she asked. "I haven't seen any."

Ezio, who was now out of his robe, lifted his _camicia_ * to show her a fairly large one that went across his chest, as well as a few other small ones on his torso.

"Where did you get that one?" Rosa asked, indicating the large one.

"Training accident," Ezio grinned. "One of _Zio_ Mario's recruits gave it to me before either of us knew how to properly wield a weapon."

"Does it hurt?" asked the thief, poking it with her finger before awaiting an answer.

"No, it was a long time ago. Mario says it will heal eventually."

"What a shame," Rosa sighed. "I like it."

"If you want yours to heal, we should have a look at it," Ezio suggested, pouring some of the medicine onto a small cloth.

"Fine. I hope you know what you're doing. Give me a moment. Turn around."

She removed the garments that obstructed access to the wound. Faced with the prospect of Rosa's knee in his gut if he tried otherwise, Ezio looked away until she covered her front with the clothing and announced she was ready.

"I do not think you would be allowed in a church dressed like that," Ezio teased as he looked at her. Rosa's face turned red from rage, embarrassment, or a combination of the two (he couldn't tell).

Ezio sat behind her and looked at the damage. The cut ran diagonally across her back, but it wasn't deep enough to cause serious concern. Ezio was relieved to see it was already beginning to heal a little, but the doctor had recommended it be cleaned with the medicine nonetheless. Ezio pressed the cloth gently against it, and Rosa immediately jerked away.

"Ow…OW!" she shouted, first at the sting from the chemical on the cloth, then at the pain of the sudden movement.

"Don't move so much, _mia cara_. I never said it was going to be fun."

"You're enjoying this," Rosa accused.

"More than you know," replied Ezio as he leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 _*I had to look this one up. From my (admittedly limited) research, I believe this would be the correct term for the white shirt-like garment Ezio wears (which he can be seen wearing in Brotherhood when Monteriggioni is attacked). In modern Italian, it basically translates to "shirt." I figure he probably took his robes off once in a while. I must confess, I'm nowhere near an expert on clothes, let alone Renaissance fashion. If anyone is, please correct me if I'm wrong._

 _[A/N]: With a "T" rating, this is about as suggestive as we're going to get._


	54. Chapter 54

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Sorry for the delay, everyone. This week has been a little busy. Next week should be normal!_

 **Chapter 54**

It would be several months before Ezio heard from Bartolomeo again. Despite Antonio's assurances that everything would fall into place, Ezio was beginning to wonder if Silvio would die of natural causes before Ezio would get a chance to deal with him.

Antonio suspected that Bartolomeo was recruiting mercenaries to replace the ones that had been killed in the previous battle against Silvio's men. In addition, the new recruits would need time to train.

Meanwhile, Ezio made sure Rosa's cut healed without complications. She reluctantly agreed not to strain herself too much during the first few days after the incident, but Ezio knew it would be impossible to keep her off her feet.

The news that Bartolomeo was ready came from one of Antonio's couriers who had occasionally been checking on the mercenary leader. He had returned to the den one summer evening and spoken to Antonio, but had to wait until the next morning to speak to Ezio.

"Bartolomeo wishes to speak to you," was all he was able to say, but Ezio put on his robe and grabbed his weapons, hoping he would finally have the opportunity to use them against Silvio.

Bartolomeo was polishing Bianca and humming to himself (or perhaps to his weapon) when Ezio walked into his quarters. The mercenary leader turned at the sound of the door.

" _Salute,_ Ezio! Welcome back! And well done! My host is restored to its former glory. Now Silvio will see just how grave a mistake he's made."

"Does this mean you and your men are ready to go after him?"

"HA!" Bartolomeo roared. "My men are ALWAYS ready for a fight. I've cleared a space on my shelf for Silvio's head."

" _Bene_. How should we proceed? A direct assault against the _Arsenale_?"

"No," the mercenary shook his head, "We'd be massacred at the gates. I have something else in mind. Take my men and plant them throughout the district. The trouble they cause will force Silvio to dispatch most of his guards-"

"And with the _Arsenale_ drained of mercenaries, I can move in for the kill," Ezio interrupted, finally beginning to understand the plan.

" _Esatto!_ You'll be virtually unopposed."

"I like it. We need every advantage we can get. Let's hope he takes the bait."

"Oh, don't worry. He will," Bartolomeo promised. "I've been fighting the coward long enough to be certain."

Ezio stepped outside and was joined a short while later by a couple dozen mercenaries.

"How is your lady friend, _messere_?" asked one of them. Ezio turned to see that it was one of the men who had fought off the guards that had wounded Rosa.

"She is well, thanks to you. I do not know how I can repay you for-"

"You rescued me and my friends. Now I hear you're going to kill the man responsible for putting us in those cages. You don't owe me anything."

Ezio nodded in appreciation, and the group set out. The men knew the district well, so Ezio scattered them in groups to the various places that they suggested were optimal for luring Silvio's men.

"Ah! There you are. Is it done?" Bartolomeo inquired when Ezio returned.

"Yes. All your men are in place."

" _Bene, bene_ ," Bartolomeo replied as he reached for a device on his desk and handed it to Ezio. "Take this. I assume you know how it works?"

Ezio nodded as he took it. Leonardo had once demonstrated how to use a similar device.

"Find the highest point you can in the district and fire it from there. This signals my men to begin the attack."

"Alright, then. I will see you on the battlefield," Ezio promised.

"That you will!"

The district was eerily quiet as Ezio made his way up the tallest tower in sight. He was reminded of the night he had found the corpses of Bartolomeo's men in similar silence. This time, he hoped, the silence would be replaced by cheers.

He fired the flare into the night sky.


	55. Chapter 55

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 55**

It wasn't long before Ezio heard the commotion of combat below him. Silvio had undoubtedly heard it too, as a large number of his guards quickly came searching for its source. Within twenty minutes, the _Arsenale_ district was once again the scene of a battle between two unrelenting groups of mercenaries.

Using his heightened senses, Ezio was quickly able to locate Bartolomeo in the streets below. He was fighting another large man who wielded an axe. Ezio recognized Bartolomeo's opponent immediately.

"Dante Moro," he muttered to himself with a frown. The man had gotten in his way before. He should have expected to find the giant standing between him and Silvio.

Dante, Ezio knew, was not of sound mind. Antonio had once told him about the attempt on Dante's life that had left him in his current state. Ezio knew that unlike killing Silvio, killing Dante would not be an act of justice, but he was dangerous, and could not be left unchecked. He hoped Dante would be taken out of the battle before he forced Ezio's hand (or rather, his blade).

He hurried down to the streets below and made his way to the fight. When he finally got to the square occupied by Bartolomeo, Dante was retreating into an alley.

" _Salute,_ Ezio!" greeted Bartolomeo.

"Care for some company?" Ezio offered.

"By all means!" Then, indicating to his men the direction in which Dante had fled, he commanded, "After him!"

Ezio followed them into another courtyard, and there they found Dante with more of Silvio's men.

"A fine specimen, isn't he?" came a call from above him. "You should be honored to die by his hand."

Ezio didn't look up. He knew whose voice it was. Bartolomeo, on the other hand, could not resist producing a variety of obscenities in response to their enemy.

"You think I don't know why you're here, Ezio?" taunted Barbarigo, ignoring Bartolomeo's insults. "A noble effort, I grant you. But you're too late! There's nothing you can do to prevent us from obtaining it!"

Ezio, his attention focused on the two mercenaries approaching him, called back, "The city is lost to you! Agostino Barbarigo has already taken the throne!"

Silvio let out a little chuckle. "Ah! That's right, you still don't know, do you? Though, once Dante's done with you, it won't matter anymore."

Ezio was too busy to speculate on what Silvio meant. He had finished the two guards and was on his way to another one as Silvio continued.

"Do you miss him, Ezio? Your fool of a father? My greatest regret is I could not have been the one to pull the lever. To watch him kick and gasp and hang!"

For a moment, Ezio's anger got the better of him, and he swung too soon at the guard, who counterattacked, almost knocking Ezio's sword away. Ezio jumped back and repositioned himself to be prepared for the next strike.

"You'll follow him into the ground!" the Templar shouted. "You and that _condottiero_ both! And after that, we'll come for the others. Your uncle, your mother, and your sweet, sweet sister."

Ezio (unlike the aforementioned _condottiero_ ) ignored him after that, knowing that he had no further use for the snake's words. With a third guard out of the way, he moved to help Bartolomeo confront Dante.

Dante fended off their attacks with skill (he was evidently a better swordsman than a fist fighter) but it was not a fight he could win. Silvio called to Dante, and he once again retreated.

"Ezio, go now!" said Bartolomeo. "That brute will no doubt lead you straight to his master. My men and I will remain here and keep the guards from giving chase."

Ezio nodded and sprinted after his target and into another street. It was only at this time that Ezio began to think about what Silvio had said. Whatever they were planning, Silvio was clearly convinced they were about to succeed. Ezio hoped he had not missed his opportunity to stop it.


	56. Chapter 56

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 56**

Sure enough, Dante was trailing behind Silvio. Ezio followed at an even greater distance behind Dante, but that distance was closing quickly.

At this point, he had to make a decision. Silvio was his intended target, not Dante. He was almost certain he could outrun Dante and get to Silvio, but to stop and deal with Dante would take time and energy he couldn't afford to lose. On the other hand, Dante posed a formidable threat, and if Silvio were to decide to pull out a sword and defend himself when Ezio reached him, Dante could prove deadly when he caught up.

In another second, his decision was made. He ran past Dante, pushing him over in an attempt to buy himself some time.

Silvio was quickly approaching some docks. Ezio's first thought was that they were reaching a dead end, but he saw a large boat preparing to set sail from the docks.

They were planning to leave.

Ezio's questions would have an answer momentarily, he thought. Silvio was soon in his reach, and with a last lunge of his body, Ezio released his hidden blade and plunged it into Silvio's neck. Silvio fell to the ground, and Ezio knew there was only a short time for an interrogation.

"What's happened here? Why the boats? I thought you sought the _Doge's_ seat."

"Just a distraction," coughed Silvio. "We were meant to sail."

"Sail where?"

"I'll never tell. You can make my final moments as agonizing as you wish, you can make me pay tenfold for you father's death, but nothing will open my mouth any further."

"Your offer is tempting, but you are not worth the time." Ezio told him. "Either way, you are no longer a burden to me. _Requiescat in pace_."

Ezio turned to see a large figure coming toward him. He put his hand on his sword to face Dante Moro, but pulled it away at the sight of Bartolomeo d'Alviano.

"Come quickly!" was all he said.

Ezio followed him to the aftermath of a terrible fight. Men from both sides littered the square, but Bartolomeo directed Ezio's attention to one in particular. Dante Moro was still breathing, but that wouldn't last long.

"He fought with honor," Bartolomeo grunted. Ezio noticed the wound in Dante's chest and the blood that covered Bianca.

"You left him alive," Ezio tried to understand.

"He asked to speak to you," Bartolomeo explained. "I'll give you a moment alone." He disappeared into a group of his men.

Ezio approached cautiously, but he could soon see that Dante was no longer a threat. He was struggling to get words out, so Ezio leaned closer.

"Cyprus…Cyprus is their destination."

From where he stood, Ezio could see the boat pulling away from the docks. There was nothing he could do to stop it now.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"They want…they…want…" Dante managed, but it was no use. He breathed his last, and Ezio closed his eyes, pushing his hidden blade into the giant's neck to make sure he was finished.

" _Non temi l'oscurità…accetti il suo abbracio. Requiescant in pace._ "

Ezio went to join Bartolomeo, who was eager to rejoice with his men.

"Well done, Ezio! Silvio is defeated and the military district is returned to us. Perhaps now _Venezia_ might finally enjoy a bit of _pace e tranquillità_. We should celebrate this victory!" Bartolomeo's voice boomed with the last sentence, and his men cheered.

Ezio smiled, but victory was not the most pressing thing on his mind. The boat (and therefore his best chance at tracking down the Spaniard) was receding into the distance. To him, it was no victory.

"I am glad for you and your men, Bartolomeo, but I cannot join. I fear my work has just taken a rather strange turn."

"What do you mean?" Bartolomeo frowned.

"Silvio wasn't looking to replace Marco as _Doge_. He was about to leave _Venezia_ , in fact. This whole thing was just a distraction."

"Why?"

"That is what I need to find out."

"Dante told you this?" Bartolomeo realized.

" _Sì,_ " Ezio confirmed, "and Silvio, but with both men dead, this will not be easy."

"Then _buona fortuna_ , my friend," Bartolomeo embraced him. "Should you ever find yourself in a good fight, my men and I are in your debt."


	57. Chapter 57

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 57**

"What the hell did they want in Cyprus?" asked Antonio.

He and Ezio were seated at the same table where they had discussed their plans with _Doge_ Agostino Barbarigo. This time they were joined by Rosa and Ugo instead. About a month had passed since Silvio's death. The conversation had been delayed by a sudden errand that had called Antonio away.

"I was hoping you might know," Ezio replied. "I thought they wanted the _Doge's_ throne."

"As did I," Antonio agreed. "They've always sought to control the city. Have they given up and decided to leave?"

"They have not given up. That much I know. When I spoke to Silvio, he believed he had beaten me" Ezio recalled.

"Beaten you at what?"

"Obtaining something…something important."

Antonio scratched his chin. "If they are dead, then what does it matter? Silvio thought he could escape, but he didn't. You foiled his plan."

"No. The boat left without him, and I know of at least one other man who conspired with him. Silvio would not answer my questions, even in the end. Only Dante told me their destination. Whatever they are planning is still happening, but without them."

"Then time is once again of the essence," Antonio frowned, "but we don't know how much time we have and we don't know what to expect."

"We've been searching the city for information," Ugo offered. Rosa nodded in agreement.

"I doubt you will find much," Ezio said. "These men hide their tracks well."

"Want to put your florins on that?" Rosa challenged.

Ezio shook his head. "I may need to do some searching as well," he told them. "My Uncle Mario has been fighting them for a long time. He may know something we are missing."

"Then you should visit him," Antonio advised. "No doubt he also wishes to speak to you and hear about your adventures. We will keep an eye on the docks until you return."

"I'll come with you," Rosa volunteered.

"You're not going to complain like you did last time, are you?" Ezio asked.

"I won't make promises I can't keep."

Ezio rolled his eyes, which Antonio interpreted as an approval of Rosa's request. "Then it's settled!" he exclaimed, patting Ezio's shoulder.

It took another month to prepare for the journey to Monteriggioni, but with supplies gathered and a letter from Mario informing them that preparations had been made, they set off.

Both of them were quiet for most of the trip. Rosa grudgingly tried to enjoy the scenery, and Ezio was lost in thoughts of his own.

As they came close to their destination, Rosa nudged him a bit, which startled him.

"Are you worried about what they're doing in Cyprus?" she asked.

He could tell her concern was genuine.

"Only a little," he lied.

In truth, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was certainly worried. The Spaniard was still alive, and he knew Ezio's face.

More than that, he was disappointed, even angry. Killing Silvio was supposed to be a victory. It was supposed to help avenge the deaths of his father and brothers, but Silvio had made it clear that Ezio's family was merely an annoying obstacle to him and the rest of the Templars. What purpose was Ezio's retaliation really serving, especially if the Templars were still succeeding?

Rosa touched his hand, but his mind was still wandering. They both sighed. He could tell she wanted a better answer, but there wasn't one he could give. He hoped Mario could put all of this into some context.

As they rode up to the gates of Monteriggioni, he tried to convince himself that his questions would soon find answers, but he knew such confidence would likely be misplaced.


	58. Chapter 58

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome! Tomorrow is going to be busy for me, so I'm putting this out a day ahead._

 **Chapter 58**

" _Salute_ " boomed Mario as they arrived at the gates. "I trust your trip was pleasant?"

" _Sì_ , pleasant enough," Ezio replied, his mind still occupied by the concerns that had distracted him during the trip.

"Good to see you again, Rosa!" Mario kissed her cheek. "I hope Ezio isn't causing your city too much trouble."

Rosa kissed his cheek in return. " _Venezia_ is used to a bit of chaos from time to time. Besides, he's useful once in a while."

" _Bene, bene_!" Mario laughed. Then he turned to Ezio again. "I'm sure we have much to discuss, _nipote_ , but let it wait until after supper. No doubt you are both starving after your trip."

"I could eat," Rosa shrugged.

They followed Mario to the _Villa_ _Auditore_ , where Claudia and Maria were waiting. They exchanged more warm greetings, and the meal for the evening was prepared shortly thereafter. Once everyone was satisfied, the group agreed it was time to discuss recent developments.

"So, Ezio, tell me what you have been doing in _Venezia_ ," Mario requested.

"Where do I begin, Uncle?" Ezio told him about the assassination of Marco Barbarigo (Mario had already received the news, of course), the capture and rescue of Bartolomeo d'Alviano and his men, and the deaths of Silvio Barbarigo and Dante Moro.

"It sounds like you've been successful, Ezio. Well done!"

Ezio frowned. His tone was more somber now. "I thought as much until I spoke to Silvio and Dante. They were not planning to take the _Doge'_ s throne, but to sail for Cyprus. Even in his last moments, Silvio was convinced that I was too late to stop whatever they were planning."

Mario shook his head. "Typical of these Templars. They're always one step ahead of us. Still, none have faced you or me and currently live to tell about it. When Borgia's day comes, I'm certain he will suffer the same fate as the rest."

"Borgia?" Rosa asked.

"A Spaniard," Ezio explained. "One of the men responsible for the deaths of my father and brothers." Then he turned to Mario. "I am not sure that day will ever come. We do not know where he is."

"He seeks power, above all else. A man like that does not stay hidden from the public for long. He'll turn up sooner or later."

Ezio was a bit relieved by this, but it raised another concern. "I am not sure we can afford to let him become powerful before making our move."

Mario smiled. "Wise thinking, my boy. We'll redouble our efforts at tracking him down. I'm sure your friends in _Venezia_ will help as well."

Rosa nodded.

"Speaking of friends and gathering information, has your inventor been able to decipher any more of our Codex pages?"

Ezio pulled a few out of his bag and handed them to Mario. "Leonardo is away in _Milano_. It may be some time before we are able to make more progress with them."

"That is unfortunate," Mario said as he looked over the pages. "His work is magnificent."

"While we are here in Monteriggioni, what do you propose we do?"

Mario got up and paced the floor for a while with his head down, thinking to himself. Finally, he answered.

"Use my library. There are a few texts that may provide answers as to why the Templars are interested in Cyprus. They and Assassins alike have had a strong interest in the city for centuries, although I am not clear on the details."

Ezio cringed at the idea of poring over stacks of history books, but if they provided him with a way of stopping the Spaniard, he was willing to try.

"It may take some time," he noted. "Rosa, how long are you willing to stay here?"

All eyes were on the thief as she shrugged and turned to Mario. "If your training arena is still open, I'm sure I can keep myself busy."


	59. Chapter 59

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 59**

Ezio spent the next several months in his uncle's library, searching for any mentions of Cyprus in the books, papers, letters, and journals that occupied the shelves. He had read some of them during his previous visits to Monteriggioni, but never as thoroughly and frequently as this.

Mario joined him occasionally, but he was busy with other matters as well. He managed to send several of his men as couriers to nearby coastal cities, requesting other Assassins in those cities to report any suspicious ships travelling from the direction of Cyprus. Unfortunately, none of them had anything noteworthy to share.

The only person who could drag Ezio out of the library for an extended period of time was Rosa, and even she was hard pressed to do so. They practiced in the arena when weather permitted, but Ezio was often distracted by his own thoughts to the point where Rosa nearly bested him a few times. She complained that he was going too easy on her, but they both knew that wasn't quite true. He had simply lost interest in the fight.

As the weather grew colder, she tried a different approach.

"What are you reading?" she asked one night in November.

Ezio looked up from the table on which piles of documents had been placed. He held up what he was reading so that she could see it.

"I can't read, _culo_ ," she reminded him.

" _Mi dispiace, ho dimenticato_ ," he apologized. "It is a journal from a man who died two decades before I was born."

"Have I heard of him?"

"No. Neither have I, and I doubt he wrote anything useful in here anyway," he complained.

"You are looking for mentions of Cyprus, _sì_?"

He nodded.

"Teach me how to find it. Maybe this won't take as long with two people."

"Take a seat," he shrugged.

Over the next couple weeks, Ezio attempted to teach her how to read, which mostly amounted to helping her identify some of the words he was trying to find. She obviously wasn't able to read the texts in their entirety, but she didn't have to; she was able to skim through some of the less promising pieces in search of what they needed.

The search was fruitless, though. By the time the new year (1487) rolled around, they had only managed to find several passing references to Cyprus and nearby cities. It seemed as if many past Assassins knew that the area was valuable, but nobody was willing to tell anybody else why.

Claudia demanded some of Rosa's attention as well, seeking the thief's opinion on some of the boys in the town and others in Florence with whom she maintained correspondence. Rosa was of little use here, but Claudia still enjoyed the company.

Mario noted that Maria, too, seemed happier when Ezio was around. Ezio spent some time tending the gardens of the _Villa_ with her in the hope that she might talk to him more, but she remained as quiet as she usually was.

"I miss her voice," he told Rosa once, "even though she only used it to scold me when I was younger."

Rosa laughed. "Give her a reason to scold you again," she suggested.

He chuckled. "I've been away from home making dangerous enemies for years. She already has a better reason than most mothers."

In April of 1487, Ezio and Mario agreed to give up their search through the library.

"We'll have better luck looking in the present than in the past," Mario assured him as they prepared to leave. Some of his men were in Cyprus by this time, but they hadn't reported anything back.

Ezio and Rosa arrived back in _Venezia_ in early May, and they shared the sour mood that Ezio had adopted on their earlier journey. They were no closer than they had been, and there was nothing to be done about it.

Their spirits were only lifted by a visitor about a month later.


	60. Chapter 60

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 60**

It was late in the afternoon when Antonio sent a thief to summon Ezio and Rosa to the _Palazzo_ _della Seta_. When pressed about the reason for Antonio's request, the thief simply shrugged and ran off.

Antonio greeted them in the courtyard of the _Palazzo_ , chuckling warmly at their confusion.

"We have a visitor," he explained. "He insisted I find you."

He led them upstairs to a library, into which he ushered them. Impatiently pacing the floor as he marveled at the library's paintings was Leonardo da Vinci. He didn't notice them come in, as he was occupied by a conversation with himself about what the artists had done right and wrong and about how the mistakes could be mended. It wasn't until Antonio closed the door that Leonardo turned around to see who had come in.

"Ezio! Rosa!"

"Leonardo!" the returned in unison, and the artist made haste to embrace them.

"I wasn't sure you'd come. Antonio said you have been busy lately. I understand Silvio Barbarigo is no longer with us."

" _Sì_ , but we can talk about that later," Ezio told him, eager to change the subject. "What made you return to _Venezia_?"

Leonardo frowned. "I am not returning," he explained. "At least not right now. This is only a temporary visit."

"How long?" asked Rosa.

"I must return to _Milano_ as soon as I can, but…I need your help with something."

"What is it?" asked Ezio.

Leonardo was clearly uncomfortable talking about it, so Antonio stepped in for him.

"His assistants here in the city have been writing to him about a strange man they've seen near his workshop. One of them has gone missing, and they fear he may have been kidnapped."

"Ludovico," Leonardo nodded solemnly.

"You want us to find out what happened to him?" Ezio inferred.

" _Sì_ ," the artist replied. "Er, I mean…If you aren't busy."

"I'm not busy," Ezio frowned. "Silvio had little information to help me track his allies, so I can only wait for a sign of them. This would be a better use of my time."

"Mine too," Rosa added. "Where should we start?"

Leonardo gave them a grateful look, almost doubting the sincerity of their offer. Their friend was being too polite, thought Ezio. Antonio patted him on the back, silently encouraging him to accept.

"Talk to some of my remaining assistants," he suggested. "They can give a better description of the man than I can. It's possible they're only paranoid, but-"

"If not, we'll be glad we looked into it," Rosa assured him.

" _Grazie_ ," he nodded.

"While you are here," Ezio remembered, "I have some Codex pages for you to decipher."

"I was hoping you would say that," Leonardo smiled. "It's the least I could do to repay you. Besides, I er…forgot my brushes and tools in _Milano_. I thought this would be a short trip, but after talking to my assistants, I'm not so sure."

"If you see any useful items around the _Palazzo_ , they are yours to keep," Antonio offered. "I doubt Emilio Barbarigo will be needing them anytime soon. His artists have found employment elsewhere."

Leonardo began walking around the room again. "I pity their new patrons," he chuckled, searching through the bookshelves.

"Ezio and I will go check on your workshop," Rosa said.

"Wait until tomorrow," Leonardo suggested. My assistants have probably left for the night. Lazy children."

" _Bene_ ," Antonio clapped his hands together. "Then we should all visit Sister Teodora. She may have some answers as well. Her girls see everything that happens in this city. I'm sure she'll want to see you again, Leonardo."

"Ah, _sì_!" exclaimed Leonardo. "I've missed her terribly. She has the best wine, after all!"

* * *

 _[A/N]: Yeah, I'm adding a little side story here with Leonardo. I hope it goes alright. Fingers crossed!_


	61. Chapter 61

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 61**

"I've missed you, Leonardo," Teodora said as she sat them down. "Antonio visits so rarely these days."

"I've been so busy," the master thief explained. "There is hardly a moment to rest. You know what this city demands of people like us."

"Indeed I do," agreed the courtesan. "It's good to see you again as well, Ezio. The man who hunted down poor Lucia's killer is always welcome here."

" _Grazie_ ," Ezio bowed, recalling the vile incident.

"So, what brings all of you here? Do you seek my services or just my wine?"

"A bit of both, Sister," Leonardo replied.

"Leonardo has been hearing about some strange activity near his workshop. One of his assistants has gone missing," Rosa said.

Teodora's face suddenly turned serious. "Do you mean Ludovico?" she asked. "We have not seen him in a month. He is a regular here. He used to visit every Tuesday evening."

"That would have made him easy to follow," Antonio observed.

Teodora nodded and turned to Leonardo. "I sent one of my girls to your workshop last week to ask about him but your assistants refused to say anything. They were probably too frightened. Aside from that, we know nothing."

There was a collective sigh of disappointment. It was a start, but not a great one. The best they could do with this information was to advise Leonardo's remaining assistants to randomize their schedules a bit.

After a few days of scouting near the workshop, Ezio and Rosa did so. Leonardo's assistants were a bit more accommodating to them than they were to the courtesan, as Ezio and Rosa had been frequent visitors to the workshop.

For the next few months, they sat on a bench overlooking the workshop during a few nights each week in the hope of seeing the suspicious man. They were beginning to lose that hope until a night in late September.

"Wait!" Rosa suddenly smacked Ezio's arm as he was beginning to fall asleep.

"What is it?"

"That man," she indicated carefully with her head. "I've seen him before."

"Don't stare!" he reminded her. They both knew that even a subtle action like that could give them away. Even so, she stuck out her tongue at him.

Ezio looked at the man that had caught Rosa's eye. He was dressed as a merchant, but his body attested to a life of heavy physical activity. Nothing else about him seemed strange to Ezio. The man seemed to be enjoying the night air like everybody else.

"You're imagining things," he said as he turned to his companion.

"I'm a thief," she reminded him. "It's my job to stay anonymous. I know what it looks like when others do it."

"As do I. I also know how it feels to search for a target for a long time. Sometimes we start to see patterns that aren't really there."

"Are you saying I'm losing my mind?" she asked indignantly.

"It's alright," he said, putting an arm around her. "You only need some sleep, _mia cara_."

"Look again, _culo_ ," she kicked him.

Sure enough, when the man thought nobody was looking, he went up and pressed his ear against the door of Leonardo's workshop, attempting to catch some of the sounds within.

"Am I imagining that?" she demanded. He rolled his eyes.

After a minute of fruitless eavesdropping, the man walked in their direction. Luckily, they had devised a simple enough plan to throw off any suspicion. By the time they were visible to the man under the dim light of the street lamps, they were lying on the bench wrapped in each other's arms, lips pressed together. After muttering something about public decency, he left through a nearby alley.

When they were certain he was far enough away, they turned to observe which way he went.

"He turned right," Ezio said as he stood up. "Let's find him again before he gets too far."

"What's the hurry?" Rosa teased as she held out her hand. "Come back. I was enjoying myself."

Ezio took the hand and dragged her to her feet.

"Such a gentleman," she remarked as she stroked his chin. In the next few moments, they were both on the rooftops.


	62. Chapter 62

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 62**

Finding the man again was easy enough, especially with Ezio's special ability and their rooftop vantage point. The more difficult task was avoiding the guards on the roofs with them. Any loud noise from one of them would scare their target away. Even in the darkness of night, the density of the archers made them difficult to avoid.

In addition to this challenge, their target was moving quickly in the streets below, taking strange detours. Ezio and Rosa both knew this behavior well. The man was trying to avoid being followed, but was only taking precautionary measures. He certainly didn't suspect he was presently being tailed. If he did, he would have moved even more quickly.

He took them east through the San Marco district and eventually into the _Arsenale_ district.

There he began to slow down, likely because he was running out of breath. As they approached the docks, Ezio made a leap of faith into a hay bale in the streets below. As he got out and hurried to better cover, Rosa lingered above him to make sure nobody had seen them.

They watched as the target approached a small building whose door was guarded by two men. They exchanged a few inaudible words before one of the guards opened the door for the man and closed it after him. All was silent until Rosa leapt down to join Ezio. Fortunately, she was quiet enough that only Ezio noticed.

"We're alone except for those two," she pointed.

"Were you able to see inside the building?"

She shook her head.

Ezio looked more closely at the two men blocking their path. The only light available to aid him came from a slowly dimming lamp that hung on the wall between them. They had relaxed once the first man was inside the building, and were presently returning to an earlier conversation. One of them was animated as he spoke.

"Maffeo isn't getting any information out of him," he complained. "If he doesn't prove himself useful soon, we'll have to find somewhere to dump his corpse."

"Patience," the other advised. "We still have plenty of time. Besides, he's not the only one who can help us. That workshop is full of assistants like him."

"It was difficult enough to find this one!" the first guard threw his arms up in the air. As he did, Ezio noticed a familiar insignia on his sleeve.

" _Merda_!" Ezio swore under his breath. "Templars. I should have known they were involved."

"The men your uncle was talking about? What do they want with Leonardo's assistant?"

"I can guess," Ezio growled as he moved forward. In one moment, two throwing knives were one the first guard's chest. In the next, a hidden blade was in the other's throat as he tried to draw a sword.

Ezio found the key to the door in one of their pockets as Rosa caught up to him. They checked again to make sure nobody had heard them before listening at the door.

"Nobody is coming for you," said a voice inside. "If you answer my questions, maybe you'll get to live. If not, I have no reason to keep you around."

Ezio unlocked the door and opened it carefully, but not carefully enough. Their target (who was presumably called Maffeo) turned immediately away from a bruised man chained to a chair in order to face the door. Other than that, however, the room was empty of people. With a sigh of relief, Ezio closed the door behind them so Maffeo couldn't escape.

"I told you, no interruptions," their target hissed. "What part of my simple instructions did you not understand, you incompetent-" His face went pale when he realized he wasn't speaking to his guards.


	63. Chapter 63

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Side note: This last weekend I met the voice of Ezio (Roger Craig Smith) at a convention! He's super cool and funny and nice (I know, I'm gushing). Oddly enough, his personality reminds me of that of my old high school biology teacher._

 **Chapter 63**

Maffeo took a dagger from a nearby table to fend off his intruders, but when he turned to face them, Ezio had already reached him. Ezio tackled him and both men went tumbling to the ground. Ezio managed to get Maffeo pinned on his back and held both his arms down. Rosa, who had been close behind, pried the weapon away from Maffeo and held it to his neck.

"That wasn't a wise idea," Ezio growled at him.

Maffeo spat. "Go to hell! _Tu e la tua puttana_."

" _Un momento, mio caro_ ," Rosa told Ezio, "I'm going to break his arm."

"Let's give him a chance to talk first. If he's stubborn, you can have the honor."

She agreed, and he turned back to Maffeo.

"What do the Templars want with that workshop?" Ezio demanded.

Maffeo scoffed. "Do you Assassins think you're the only ones interested in _Maestro_ da Vinci?"

 _Merda_ , thought Ezio. His suspicion was confirmed; Leonardo had been made a target. Still, he kept a stern face as he corrected Maffeo.

"I am no Assassin, but I do have an interest in _Maestro_ da Vinci. I also don't have any qualms about killing Templars, so you'd better tell me what YOUR interest is."

"If you have an interest in him, then you know he is a genius. The Templars have need of a genius at the moment."

"For what purpose?"

"That would be telling," Maffeo flashed a sinister grin.

" _Sì_ , it would. Rosa?"

The thief got up and Ezio released Maffeo's right arm, shifting his own weight onto Maffeo's chest and other arm while Rosa grabbed the right arm and began to put pressure on the elbow.

"I think telling would be a good idea," Ezio suggested as the man gritted his teeth. "My shoulder has a permanent bruise from her fist, and she likes me."

"He THINKS I like him."

Ezio rolled his eyes. "I am certain she doesn't like YOU," he told Maffeo.

Just before they were certain his arm would snap, he gave in. "To – to help them study it!" he yelled desperately.

Rosa let up. "Study what?"

"Something that they found…or at least that they're going to find."

"What is it?" Ezio asked.

"I don't know," he confessed, then noticed as Rosa glared at him. "No, I swear! They wouldn't tell me. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know they want him to help them use it."

"He's telling the truth," Rosa decided. "He knows better than to keep information from us again."

"Then get up," he commanded to Maffeo, dragging him to his feet. "I should kill you here, but you're going to deliver a message for me. Leonardo da Vinci is a friend of ours, and he's no longer in _Venezia_. You're wasting your time. We have spies watching over his workshop now, and his assistants have no useful information for you, as I'm sure you've discovered. End your search for him in this city, or our next meeting won't be as pleasant as this one."

He threw Maffeo forward, and the latter ran off.

They turned to the bruised man on the chair.

"Ludovico?" Rosa asked.

" _S-sì_ ," the young man managed. They removed his restraints and dragged him to his feet and outside the building.

"If anyone asks, you drank too much wine," Ezio advised him. He nodded as well as he could.

As they made their way back, Ludovico spoke again.

"Thank you for finding me. I didn't tell him anything, I promise. I wouldn't betray Leonardo. He's a good man."

They got him back to the workshop, where some of the other assistants were able to give him some medical care. Ezio found some medicine from a local doctor as well. As dawn approached, he and Rosa made their way back to the _Palazzo_.


	64. Chapter 64

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 64**

The next morning, Ezio and Rosa searched the _Palazzo_ to no avail. They then tried _La Rosa della Virtù_ , where, as they had hoped, they found Leonardo and Antonio. The two were still asleep, obviously passed out from the previous night. Sister Teodora was tidying up the brothel when they arrived.

" _Buongiorno! Benvenuti!_ " she greeted. "Have you come to collect your friends?"

" _Sì_ , but they seem quite content where they are," Ezio observed.

Teodora picked up a wine bottle from the table next to them and inspected it. It was empty. "Indeed, I'm sure they are. I, on the other hand, need to run an errand. This was the last of the wine around this place. I'll need to purchase some more. Would you care to come with me?"

They shrugged and accepted, so she led them outside and they began to make their way to the nearby market.

"It is a wonder you still let them visit, Sister," Rosa said. "They aren't very considerate guests."

"A brothel rarely sees any guests that can be called considerate," Teodora reminded her. "Ezio has seen one of the worst of them."

Ezio nodded solemnly.

Teodora smiled. "I suppose I should be more upset with them, but one must always forgive friends, no? I've known Antonio for many years, as I'm sure he's told you. He helped me break my ties with the Church. I haven't known Leonardo as long, but he is a fine young man."

They arrived at the market and Teodora went directly to speak with one of the merchants. After some haggling (and flirting), she returned with an armful of wine and they began to head back.

"Our types are ostracized by the elites of the city," she went on. " _Venezia_ has no use for thieves and courtesans and _mercenari_ , even though we care for her more than any _Doge_ could. We must seek friendship from those who accept us, so we are fortunate to have each other. I think you both understand this." She looked in their direction and at their hands, as Rosa's was placed comfortably inside Ezio's.

" _Sì_ ," they replied together, now conscious of their hands and a bit embarrassed.

"If keeping them around means replenishing my wine every once in a while, then so be it," she said as they reached the door of the brothel. "It is a small inconvenience in exchange for the happiness of the ones I love. I find it more fulfilling than any sacrifice I made for the Church."

They opened the door as their companions were beginning to wake up.

"Good morning!" Antonio called to them.

"It isn't morning," Teodora scolded.

"I have such a headache," Leonardo complained

At Rosa's suggestion and after collecting their belongings, the four of them bade Teodora farewell and made their way back to the _Palazzo_ , where Ezio and Rosa explained what they had discovered.

Leonardo was troubled. "Poor Ludovico," he said. "I'm glad he is alright."

"It's too dangerous for you to stay in the city," Antonio told him. "These Templars clearly don't know where you are. We should keep it that way."

"They'll keep searching," Ezio said. "Who's to say they aren't in _Milano_ as well?"

"Well he certainly can't go back to his workshop here," Antonio replied.

"Can he stay in the _Palazzo_?" Rosa suggested.

"That might be a possibility," Antonio said

Leonardo interrupted. "That is very gracious of you all, but I cannot impose like that. Besides, I have quite a lot of work left to do in _Milano_. I only wanted to make sure my assistants here were safe."

Each of them would have protested, but they could tell his decision was made.

"Then _buona fortuna_ , my friend," Antonio patted him on the back. "You are always welcome here."

The next day, they escorted him to the docks to see him off on a ship they had chartered for him. They each gave him a hug, and Ezio passed him a few rolled up Codex pages.

"For when you need a distraction from your work," he explained.

" _Grazie_. If- er, _when_ I return, I will have them solved for you."


	65. Chapter 65

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 65**

"Your eyes had better be closed," Rosa warned.

"They are. Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"If I wanted to tell you, why would I make you close your eyes, _culo_?"

Ezio sighed. He would obviously have to wait.

It had been several months since Leonardo had departed for _Milano_. _Venezia_ was once again in the midst of _Carnevale_. Since _Doge_ Agostino Barbarigo was friendly to the Venetian thieves and since the last two rulers of Venice had been assassinated (one during _Carnevale_ ), Antonio had deemed it necessary to have some of his thieves keep watch over the new _Doge_ (who appeared in public almost as rarely as his predecessor) as he attended the night's festivities.

"We have a job to do," he reminded her.

It was pointless. Rosa had already decided to temporarily ignore Antonio's order (a few other thieves were already attending to it anyway), and was instead insisting on Ezio's cooperation as she led him blindly through the city. After twenty minutes of walking, Ezio was slowly beginning to lose patience. Luckily, they were nearing their destination.

"Open your eyes," she finally said.

He did, and was immediately confused. She had led him into a dark alley that he hadn't seen before. It was barely visible under the moonlight and flickering streetlamps.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"I spent most of my childhood in streets like these after my mother abandoned me," she explained. "I wanted to show it to you. Other children and I worked as pickpockets until Antonio found me. Few people ever visit this part of the city, so it was easy to hide."

Ezio nodded thoughtfully. "You said your mother was a courtesan, no? Do you ever wonder what became of her?" he asked. "Or why she left?"

"She wasn't able to care for me," Rosa shrugged. "I don't think about her as much as you think about your family. My memories are from my time here, not with her."

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know," she admitted. "You showed me your home."

This was true, thought Ezio.

"It is also a good place to hide if you find yourself in trouble with the city guards again," she added.

"I will keep that in mind."

"But I mostly brought us here because I didn't want to be interrupted by the other thieves or anyone else."

"Interrupted?" he asked. "Interrupted while doing wh-?"

He was cut off when she pulled him into her and seized his lips with her own. There was a moment of confusion before Ezio realized what was happening. His lips curled into a smile as they continued and he tried unsuccessfully to suppress a chuckle.

Rosa pushed away for a moment and glared at him. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Ezio thought about his answer for a moment. "Nothing in particular," he said. He was being honest. There hadn't really been a single reason for the chuckle. Everything about the moment had made him happy in a strange way. Perhaps, he thought, he was also considering the placement of this simple, pleasant moment in his chaotic life, but this would have been too complicated to explain to his presently impatient lover. It was her turn to look at him in confusion, so he pulled her by the waist back into him and their lips met again as he pressed her against a nearby wall.

After a few more minutes of this, Ezio began to move his lips to her cheek and down to her neck. She let out something of a giggle before pushing away from him again.

"As fun as this is, _mio caro_ , you were right. We have a job to do."

 _Merda_ , thought Ezio. Why had he brought that up?


	66. Chapter 66

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 66**

As they made their way back to the festivities, Ezio had a sense of déjà vu from the previous year. Although the new _Doge_ had declined to throw a party, the competitions Ezio had won were still being held with the promise of a golden mask for the winner. They watched as a several young men timidly approached a group of women in the hope of acquiring a few ribbons. A few children ran past them, chasing one another.

The new _Doge_ Barbarigo sat on a makeshift throne on the platform where Ezio had been robbed of his prize the previous year. Surrounding Barbarigo were eight of his most trusted guards. Ezio and Rosa observed some other thieves wandering through the area, but they didn't dare approach the _Doge_. Antonio had given them all orders not to interfere or even make their presence known unless it was absolutely necessary.

"It's as if nothing happened last year," Rosa sighed. "Life goes on, I suppose."

"Not even an assassination will stop _Carnevale_ ," Ezio remarked.

It was true. Nobody seemed to have a care in the entire world. Even Barbarigo's guards seemed to crack a few jokes about the revelers. If Barbarigo himself was nervous, it wasn't showing. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, perhaps even beyond expectation.

Perhaps this was what made it possible for them to notice that something was out of place.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ezio caught a glimpse of a man who, at first glance, seemed to simply be uncomfortable in such a large celebration. He stood away from the dancing and the drinking, against a nearby building with little lighting. Ezio couldn't make out his facial features since the man was wearing a mask, but he seemed oddly familiar. While he couldn't see the man's eyes, he seemed to be facing the _Doge_.

Ezio was about to forget about the man when he noticed that Rosa was looking in his direction too.

"We should get closer to him," she suggested. "I'll go to the left and you go to the right."

As they did, Ezio noticed a dagger hanging at the man's side. He turned to look for Rosa in the crowd to see if she had caught it too, but he couldn't see her. When he turned back, he made the mistake meeting their target's eye. With that, the man began to run.

Ezio pushed through the crowds and bolted after him through an alley, wondering where Rosa had gone. His question was answered when he heard her footsteps on the roof above him.

After a minute of running and once they were in a secluded area, Rosa jumped down from the roof and into the man's path, drawing a dagger of her own. It slowed him down just enough that Ezio was able to tackle him to the ground. The tackle felt familiar, and Ezio immediately knew who was behind the mask.

"Maffeo, was it?" he asked as he removed the mask for Rosa to see. "A pleasure to see you again."

"We should have killed him when we found Ludovico," Rosa hissed.

"Everything is clear in hindsight, no?" Maffeo grunted.

"Not everything," Ezio growled. "I thought the Templars were no longer interested in Venetian politics."

"Ah, perhaps not two years ago, but did you not think they were returning?" Maffeo grinned. "Why do you suppose we sought _Maestro_ da Vinci?"

"Returning? When?"

"It is of little consequence," Maffeo continued. "They have their treasure. You cannot stop them."

"What treasure?" Ezio demanded.

"Such impatience for a man who has waited so long. You'll find out soon enough, Assassin," he coughed. "A p-pity I w-won't."

That was when Ezio noticed the pool of blood forming below them. When they had tumbled to the ground, Maffeo had landed on his own dagger, which had pierced his back and drawn blood during their conversation. Ezio closed the dead man's eyes.

" _Requiescat in pace_."


	67. Chapter 67

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _I think this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I really like this scene in the game, so…_

 **Chapter 67**

Ezio decided that a walk would do him some good.

It had been several months since _Carnevale_. Antonio had been away on unknown (but apparently important) business for several weeks. The thieves, who had little to do without him, were getting restless as a consequence.

The city was getting uncomfortably humid as the day in late June wore on, but Ezio wasn't thinking about comfort.

" _Such impatience for a man who has waited so long. You'll find out soon enough, Assassin_."

Ezio found a bench near the _Piazza San Marco_ and sat down to try to clear his mind, but Maffeo's final words rang in his head. In fact, they had been ringing in his head for months, but they were troubling him more severely on this particular day.

Ezio far from an Assassin, for one thing. Whatever reason his father and Mario had for wanting these men dead was not his own reason. Ezio simply wanted justice, and he had told his enemies as much.

This was the second thing that troubled him. He _had_ waited a long time for this justice. Even if he were to kill the Spaniard, it wouldn't replace the years of a normal life that had been taken from him. Would the trade pay off in the end? So far, it hadn't. His quest for revenge had taken him all the way to _Venezia_ , and he had nothing worthwhile to show for the journey and time he had spent there, with the exception of-

"There you are, Ezio. Why so serious?"

Ezio recognized Rosa's voice but didn't look up. "It's my birthday," he told her.

" _Davvero?_ " she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. " _Cento di questi giorni!_ That's wonderful!"

"Is it?" he kept his gaze fixed on the ground. "It's been over ten years since I watched my father and brothers die. Ten years hunting the men responsible."

He still didn't look up, but he could sense her frowning. He sighed. "I'm so close to the end now, but no closer to understanding what any of it was for."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Rosa replied.

"You may not see it, Ezio, but it's better here because of the things you've done."

Ezio scoffed. "I find that difficult to believe. Since I've been here, _Venezia_ can't seem to keep a _Doge_ alive for more than a few years."

"This city has been my home for over two decades," she reminded him. " _Venezia_ is more than her ruler."

He didn't respond.

" _Basta_ ," she told him as she sat down with him. "Look here. I have a birthday present for you."

He finally glanced up to find that she had produced a small book and was holding it out for him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"It's _L'Arsenale_ 's shipping manifest…from the day the boat left."

His eyes widened as he reached for it. "The boat to Cyprus? You're serious?"

As he reached, she pulled it away from him playfully, forcing him to reach across her chest and lean his face in close to hers.

"And guess when it's scheduled to return," she added, getting his attention on herself again. "Tomorrow."

As he looked in her eyes, he almost wondered if she was playing a trick on him, but he knew she wouldn't do that with something this important. Still, she was certainly playing with him, and he wondered what he would have to do to get his present. She was ever impossible to read.

Yes, he thought to himself. She was the exception. The thief who had stolen his heart. Stolen his time. Time that would have been lost obsessing over things he had done wrong…men he had let escape…answers he hadn't found.

Stolen perhaps, but not wasted. His time was never wasted with her. He smiled at that thought. She smiled back.

"Ezio!"

It was another voice he recognized, but certainly not one he was expecting to hear at that moment.

"Leonardo!" he faced his friend. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I need to talk to you. Right away!" The painter seemed out of breath.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Ezio explained, pointing to Rosa.

"Go on," Rosa chuckled. "Have fun, boys." She handed him the book.

Ezio took it, and immediately turned back to Leonardo. "This better be good," he warned his friend (in jest).

Leonardo didn't laugh, though. Something very serious was clearly on his mind. "Oh, it is, it is," he assured Ezio. "Walk with me. Stay close."


	68. Chapter 68

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 68**

"These last two Codex pages…I was studying the copies…I don't know why I never saw it before!"

Leonardo handed the pages to Ezio to look them over, but Ezio didn't understand what his friend was expecting him to notice.

"What are you trying to show me?"

"Turn the pages over."

Ezio did, but he was still confused. "Are you sure you deciphered these correctly? This looks like nonsense."

"That was my first thought as well," Leonardo explained eagerly, "When I looked at these pages separately, I didn't notice the pattern, but when put together, I realized that the markings on the back clarify into words!"

"Words?"

"Here," Leonardo demonstrated. "The Prophet…will appear…when the second piece is brought to the floating city."

Ezio looked again. "Prophet…?" he thought aloud.

"I'm not sure what it means, but it could be a religious reference, or perhaps the writer…"

Leonardo kept talking but Ezio wasn't listening. He was trying to remember…something. Something his uncle had passively mentioned many years ago, shortly after Ezio had killed Francesco de' Pazzi. Somehow it had remained in the back of Ezio's head, this strange remark Mario had uttered while glancing over another page from the Codex. _Just another damn mystery_.

"Only the prophet may open it," Ezio recalled aloud. "Two pieces of Eden…"

Leonardo stopped talking and looked at him. "What are you saying? Ezio, what is this?"

Ezio returned Leonardo's look. He knew he would have to give an answer, but he wasn't sure what kind of answer he COULD give. These were his father's and his uncle's secrets, and to divulge them could endanger his remaining family, not to mention Leonardo himself. He hadn't even spoken a word of it to Rosa.

But the situation was urgent. The ship that had taken his enemies out of his reach was soon returning, and he needed to be prepared for whatever they were planning. His friend needed to know the truth.

"We've known each other for a long time, Leonardo. If I can't trust you, there is nobody. My Uncle Mario spoke of it long ago. A prophecy hidden in the Codex, leading to an ancient vault that holds something…very powerful."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow, perhaps deciding if he could believe such a thing. " _Grandioso_ ," he eventually decided as he stroked his chin, "but…if you took these pages from the Barbarigo, then maybe they know about this vault too. That's not good."

"Wait…" Ezio considered as he clutched the manifest Rosa had given him. "What if that's why they sent the ship to Cyprus? To find this piece of Eden, and bring it back to _Venezia_!"

"When the second piece is brought to the floating city…" Leonardo began.

"The prophet will appear," Ezio read Leonardo's translation again. "Only the prophet can open the vault…My God!"

He looked to Leonardo, and he knew his friend was beginning to understand too.

"When my uncle told me about the Codex, I was too young, too brash to imagine it was anything but an old man's fantasy! But now I see…the killing of Mocenigo, even the Medici, my father and brothers…it was all part of his plan. To find the vault!"

Ezio almost felt dizzy as everything began falling into place in his head. He finally had an explanation, a piece of context for everything that had happened over the past ten years. Now his greatest enemies were part of a larger picture.

There was only one left. One foe who already knew what Ezio had just learned

"The Spaniard!" he said, feeling almost as if he had just woken up from a dream.

"Rodrigo Borgia," Leonardo nodded, considering the revelation as well.

Despite the racing of his mind, there was no question as to what Ezio had to do next.

"The boat from Cyprus arrives tomorrow," he told Leonardo. I plan to be there to meet it."

"Good luck, my friend."


	69. Chapter 69

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 69**

Ezio arrived back at the thieves' den later that evening. He noticed several of them perched on the rooftop keeping watch over the entrance, but he couldn't discern their faces. Upon his arrival, two of the figures stood up and effortlessly made their way down to him. One of them was Ugo, who spoke first.

"Still no sign of Antonio," he informed Ezio.

"He should be back by now," Rosa (who had been the second figure) added. "I'm starting to get worried about him."  
"I'm sure he's fine," Ezio offered as he walked past them, visibly distracted by his conversation with Leonardo. It was good enough for Ugo, who had merely wanted to keep him updated, but Rosa followed him into his room.

"I'm concerned as well, but Antonio is a capable man" Ezio clarified as she closed the door behind them. "Whatever is keeping him, I'm sure he's dealt with worse."

"I know that," she admitted, "but I don't like when he's away longer than he is supposed to be, especially when we don't know where he went."

Ezio nodded, but both of them knew his thoughts were elsewhere.

"What did Leonardo want?"

Ezio sat on his bed and looked at her for a moment before looking down and sighing.

"Ezio?"

"I'm still trying to piece it together myself," he answered. "I may be much closer than I thought to getting the answers I've been seeking, but…I'm not sure if I'll want to believe them."

"What do you mean?"

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What if-" he began and then stopped himself. She looked at him for an end to his thought.

"What if my father and brothers died for nothing?" he asked her. "What if my father was chasing the same phantom as these Templars, and they killed him for it? Is that where this will end? More deaths for a pointless cause?"

She didn't respond. How could she, he thought. What kind of questions were these to ask her?

"I'm sorry, Rosa. I don't know how I expected you to answer that." He got up, but she grabbed his hand and forced him back down.

"I don't know what you'll find tomorrow, and I don't know why they were killed, but that's not where this will end. It's more than that," she reminded him. "You've seen it yourself. These men take over cities, kill political opponents, rob their citizens! A few deaths are nothing compared to the damage they've caused in _Venezia_ , let alone other cities. I meant it when I said that things are better here because of what you've done. I don't know where your fight with them will end, but I do know you can't stop just because you're afraid of what you'll find out. You know it too."

With that, she got up and walked to the door.

"Rosa, wait," he stopped her. She turned in the doorway.

" _Sì_?"

He pulled out the shipping manifest she had given him earlier.

"Where did you get this?"

"I stole it from Antonio's office," she confessed. "I just happened to find it. It was buried under pile of papers."

"I thought you couldn't read."

"Antonio taught me how to pick out a few things in shipping manifests, remember? This isn't the first time we've been interested in those docks."

"Won't he be upset with you when he finds out it's gone?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

Ezio stared at it again. "Why didn't Antonio tell me he had this?"

"He might have been distracted," she suggested with a shrug. "Maybe he was going to tell you when he returned from his trip. Before it got delayed, I mean."

He nodded, but he still wasn't entirely convinced she was right. After she closed the door, he fell asleep wondering what his day would have been like if she hadn't found it.


	70. Chapter 70

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 70**

The next morning found Ezio perched atop a wall of the _Arsenale_ district looking over the docks. It was an eerily quiet scene. The area was usually filled with the commotion of merchants, sailors, and city officials arguing with one another in a multitude of languages as ships rolled in, unloaded their cargo, and set sail again.

This day was different, or at least it seemed that way to Ezio. What few ships did stop at the docks didn't stay long, and the place was otherwise empty when the vessel Ezio sought was anchored and three men got off. They were heavily armed and wore red uniforms, and one of them carried a large ornate box.

The three of them were coldly greeted on the docks by another man who was similarly dressed but carried only a dagger. As the box was handed to this man, who opened it and took a smaller pouch out of it, Ezio noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A fifth man was lurking from behind a nearby building, also watching the scene unfold. Ezio concentrated on him and noticed he almost looked like-

"Uncle Mario?" he thought aloud. No, it couldn't be him, could it? His uncle would certainly be interested in whatever was in this box, but how would he even know about it, or that it would be in this place on this day?

There was no time to dwell on these thoughts, as Ezio noticed that the man who had taken the contents of the box was presently leaving the area, and quickly! Ezio went after him, but he found that the man was almost as agile as he was.

Nevertheless, Ezio managed to keep up with him as he ran through alleys, leapt across canals, and finally approached a small courtyard blocked off by four city guards (at least, they were _dressed_ as city guards). They ushered the man inside, but Ezio knew he wouldn't get in so easily.

When he was sure the guards weren't looking, he leapt onto a building overlooking the courtyard just as another guard was approaching the man who had the ship's cargo. They were both within the distance he could leap. He extended his hidden blades.

"The _Maestro_ awaits," the guard told the courier. "He will not suffer mistakes. Package it correctly. Do it now." The courier quickly obeyed, and placed the pouch in a larger box as the guard left to brief his comrades.

"The Spaniard's _here_?" Ezio said to himself. "That changes things. If I can infiltrate this group, take the place of the courier…they'll lead me right to the _figlio di puttana_."

He leapt from the rooftop and plunged his hidden blade into the courier, killing him silently. From there, he wasted no time putting on the man's uniform, then stashing his body in a nearby hay bale.

Ezio then turned to the box on the ground. What could possibly be inside, he wondered. What would the Spaniard do when he got it? Ezio knelt down and opened it to find the pouch the courier had taken from the ship. He would have opened that too, but he heard the footsteps of the guard returning.

"Aren't you finished yet?" the man growled.

Ezio closed the box and picked it up. "Yes sir," he replied.

The man eyed him for a moment. "This is a moment of great importance," he said. "Stay in formation. Make this right."

Ezio followed him to the entrance of the courtyard, where two other guards joined them. The four of them made their way carefully through the streets, imitating the habits of the guards who passed them and scaring away any citizens who got in their way. Finally they reached an isolated area whose only occupant was a figure in a dark cloak. Ezio knew who it was.

The guard in front of him knelt down before the figure for a moment, so Ezio did the same before both of them got back up.

"Do you really have it?" the Spaniard demanded. "You were not followed?"

"Absolutely," the guard replied. "Everything went perfectly. We have followed your orders exactly as specified. The mission to Cyprus was more difficult than expected. There were-"

Ezio released his hidden blade and stopped him before he could finish his sentence.


	71. Chapter 71

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 71**

As the guard fell to the ground in front of him, Ezio kept his eyes on the Spaniard, who was certainly taken aback for a moment before he regained his composure. His lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Ezio," he greeted. "It's been some time."

Ezio heard the two guards behind him unsheathe their swords and advance. He had to decide quickly whether to drop the box he was holding or-

"No, no!" the Spaniard stopped them just in time with a wave of his hand before returning his gaze to Ezio. "Leave him to me."

The guards hesitated for a moment, and then backed away carefully as Ezio set down the box.

"Rodrigo," he growled. "So, where is he?"

"Who?" his opponent asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Your prophet! Doesn't look like anybody showed up, Rodrigo! How many people have died for this? For what's in this box!" Ezio kicked it. "And look! There's nobody here!"

Indeed, the guards had done as they were commanded and left the area, although Ezio was certain they were still within earshot. The Spaniard's lips curled into a smile again and he let out a sinister chuckle.

"You claim not to be a believer, and yet, here you are," he observed. "Don't you see him? The prophet is already here. _I am_ the prophet." With that, he drew his sword and pointed it at Ezio. "Now give me the Apple!" he snarled.

Ezio drew his in return. "Come and take it from me," he invited calmly.

Borgia advanced, putting Ezio on the defensive for a moment, but Ezio was quick to change that. While fast for his age, the Spaniard wasn't quite the swordsman Ezio was. Still, he managed to block everything Ezio tried.

"Is this all you have?" he taunted Ezio after a minute of this. "Where's the rest of your people?"

"What people?" Ezio asked.

Rodrigo looked at him for a moment, presumably trying to discern whether or not Ezio was taunting him in return. When he seemed to understand that Ezio's question was genuine, he looked even more bewildered.

"You really have no idea, do you?" he realized. "Guards!"

The two men (who were now joined by four others) came back in a sprint, and the Spaniard backed away from Ezio as the guards advanced toward him. Ezio slowly backed away, occupied with keeping them at a distance while Rodrigo, now safe, walked toward the box he so desired.

"This is a losing battle for you, _hombrecito_ ," he told Ezio. "You will die by my hand, just like your father."

"I've killed your friends, Rodrigo. Some were better fighters than you," Ezio retorted, trying to come up with a strategy.

"Drops in a sea of history, those men," Borgia scoffed. "This war has been going on far longer than either of us have played a role. They were expendable." He sheathed his sword as he approached the box. "As are you and your family," he added. "Your brothers didn't need to die. I just killed them to make a point. There is no mercy when you cross a Templar!"

Ezio was weighing his options. There was enough room to run, but that wouldn't be a choice for long. Borgia would get the box, but Ezio wasn't sure if he would survive the alternative. On the other hand, he couldn't let him win. It couldn't all be for nothing. How could he live with that? How could he-

His thought was interrupted by an arrow that flew into the eye of one of the guards, killing him instantly. It shocked the Spaniard too, as he drew his sword once again. The guards began to back away as Ezio heard footsteps behind him, then a hand on his shoulder, followed by a familiar laugh.

"Don't worry _nipote_! You are not alone."

"Uncle?" Ezio turned around. As he did, one of the guards lunged toward him. As Ezio fell to the ground and desperately tried to defend himself, a hooded figure fell from the rooftop behind him and produced a large knife, which was subsequently plunged into his assailant.

" _Volpe?_ What are you doing here?"

"We could very well ask you the same thing!" the thief returned, helping him back up.

Suddenly, he heard more footsteps coming behind him, and was soon joined by Antonio and Bartolomeo, the latter of whom drew Bianca and charged two of the remaining guards while shouting obscenities.

"Save your questions, brother," Antonio told him. "Don't let Borgia leave with that box!"

It took a moment for Ezio to process what was happening, but Antonio was right. He charged toward the Spaniard as his allies kept the guards away. They exchanged blows once again, but the Templar was more nervous this time. Ezio noticed that he was slowly beginning to tire out. Finally, an end was in sight. It was time to finish this once and for all.

He raised his sword and advanced as Borgia was recovering from the offensive. "This is for my father, you-"

Rodrigo surprised him with a powerful kick to the stomach (which Ezio had left vulnerable by raising his sword). He fell back and slammed the back of his head on the ground. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Rodrigo Borgia retreating into an alley.


	72. Chapter 72

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 72**

Ezio woke up to a familiar figure standing over him.

"Paola?" How was she here in _Venezia_? How many years had it been since he had left her _bordello_ and fled _Firenze_ with his mother and sister? He thought he might be going mad.

"He's gone," she told him as she offered her hand to help him up, "but we have what we came for."

Ezio remembered what had just happened as he scrambled to his feet, heart sinking. "No!" he told her as he pulled his hand away, "I need to go after him!"

"Do you really, now? Or are you here for another reason, my son?"

Another familiar voice. This time, it came from Sister Teodora, who was walking toward him, along with everyone who had helped him fight off Rodrigo's guards

"Teodora? What…what are you all doing here?" Now there was no doubt he was losing his mind.

"Perhaps the same thing you are, Ezio. Hoping to see the prophet appear."

This voice was not familiar. It came from a tall Florentine man who walked out from behind the others and stood to the left of the rest, next to Mario.

"I came here to kill the Spaniard," Ezio corrected him. "I couldn't care less about your prophet. He never even showed up!"

The Florentine smiled a bit. "No? But YOU did."

"What?!" Ezio asked. He looked around at the others for an explanation, but they let the Florentine speak.

"A prophet's arrival was foretold and, unbeknownst to us, here you are. Perhaps all along, you were the one we sought."

The others looked at Ezio as if to affirm what had just been said. Now he was convinced the rest of them were mad and he was the only sane one.

" _Cosa_? Who are you?" he demanded of the Florentine (who, as far as Ezio was could discern, was the architect of this nonsense his comrades seemed to believe).

"Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli," he introduced himself. "I am an Assassin, trained in the ancient ways to safeguard mankind's evolution. Just like you, and each one of us here."

"You are all Assassins?" Ezio asked incredulously, backing away and looking at each of them as he tried to take in what Machiavelli just said. "Paola? _Volpe_?"

Mario stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's true, _nipote_. We have all been guiding you for years, teaching you the skills you would need to join our ranks." He turned to the rest of them. "I think it's time."

Antonio nodded and stepped forward as the others were leaving. "We have our prize," he said, indicating the box they had stolen as Mario picked it up carefully, "but there is much to be done." He pulled out a small map and handed it to Ezio. "Come, meet us here at sunset."

Antonio began to leave with the others, Ezio put a hand on his shoulder. "Antonio, do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Of course," the thief turned around.

Ezio hesitated for a moment. "Rosa probably won't be pleased that I'm telling you this, but she found the shipping manifest for the boat to Cyprus in your office. That's how I found Rodrigo."

Antonio smiled thoughtfully. "I should have figured as much. I shall have a word with her about privacy when I return to the den," he said, then laughed to himself. "Then again, for your sake, perhaps I won't."

"Why did you not tell me about it? Where have you been?"

"We weren't sure what we would be facing. We still don't know. Borgia may have stumbled upon something powerful. I have been away gathering what I could of our allies to face him."

"Why not let me help?"

"You've come a long way, Ezio, but you are still practically a novice. There is much to discuss, and I suspect you will need more time still to process it all. It would have been foolish to fight the Spaniard with so much running through your mind, not to mention the danger he might have posed with that object in his possession."

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked. What did Antonio think was in the box? Did _he_ actually believe all of this too?

"We will explain later," the thief promised. "You know where to meet us."


	73. Chapter 73

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 73**

As the sun set, Ezio found himself in the area that Antonio had marked on the map, but he wasn't sure exactly where he was supposed to go. There was no sign of Antonio or any of the others. He was about to give up his search when he noticed a light coming from a nearby bell tower.

When he got to the top, he was met by the Assassins and the small fire that had been the source of the light.

Assassins. It was strange for him to think of them in this context; everything he had learned from each of them was part of something greater. They seemed to masking a sense of pride as he looked at each of them, but Ezio wasn't sure what to feel. Mario spoke first.

"I'm glad you've decided to come, Ezio," he said. "Your father would have been very proud to see you here today. You wear his robes, but now it is time for you to take on his quest."

Ezio was still silent. He didn't know how to answer his uncle. Everything seemed so surreal. Mere hours ago, he thought he had found the answers to all his questions and would see the death of his most hated enemy. Now, everything had changed. He found himself in a tower full of people who thought he was some kind of…prophet! What the hell were they expecting of him?

"With your help, we will begin a new era of peace and prosperity for _Italia_ and the world, free of Templar tyranny," the man who called himself Machiavelli added.

Finally, Ezio managed to utter a sliver of the thoughts racing through his mind.

"Where did the Spaniard go? What have you done with his box?"

"All in good time, Ezio," Antonio answered. "You will have your answers. Only be patient and trust us now as you have trusted us before."

Ezio fell silent again, and Mario turned and raised his hands over the fire.

"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine," he recited. "These are the words spoken by our ancestors that lay at the heart of our creed."

Machiavelli stepped forward and spoke next.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

Ezio recalled these words from many of the books in his uncle's library. He knew how the phrase always ended.

"Nothing is true."

Machiavelli nodded and continued. "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted."

Machiavelli nodded once again. "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

The others repeated, "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Machiavelli stepped back and indicated for Ezio to join Mario.

"It is time, Ezio," his uncle said. Antonio was holding some sort of metal device over the fire that began to glow orange. Mario directed Ezio's attention to it.

"In this modern age, we are not so literal as our ancestors, but our seal is no less permanent. Are you ready to join us?"

"I am," Ezio replied. It wasn't the truth, but he knew it was what they wanted to hear. How could he be ready for something this permanent? Until this point, he had not been fighting for any cause greater than that of vengeance or the safety of his friends and loved ones. What if he became tired of the fighting? What if they asked him to do something he wasn't prepared to do? He certainly trusted all of them, but this was something entirely new to him.

Antonio pulled the metal device from the fire and Mario invited Ezio to hold out his hand.

"This only hurts for a while, brother. Like so many things."

He clamped the device down on Ezio's ring finger. It only lasted a few seconds, but the pain and the weight of the decision this mark symbolized made it seem like a lifetime to Ezio.

When it was removed, Machiavelli stepped forward again.

" _Benvenuto_ , Ezio! You are one of us now. Come! We have much to do."

Ezio examined his finger, wondering how long it would take to heal. I was all he could think about without going mad.

"Perhaps we should let Ezio rest for the night," Antonio suggested. "It has been a long day…for all of us."

Machiavelli frowned, but conceded. "Very well. We will meet again tomorrow."

They leapt from the tower one by one, each falling effortlessly in a hay bale below. Ezio was the last to jump. When he got out of the hay bale, he found he was alone, so he made his way back to the thieves' den. He had to talk to Rosa.


	74. Chapter 74

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 74**

It was past midnight when Ezio knocked on Rosa's door. It had woken her up, and he could hear her swearing to herself about that fact as she walked toward the entrance. She yanked it open and was almost ready to hit her visitor.

"Can't you see I'm trying to…" she started before she saw who it was. Her expression changed immediately.

"I am sorry for the intrusion," he said.

"Ezio!" She threw her arms around him for a moment before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Where the hell have you been? What happened? What took you so long?"

"May I come in?" he asked. "It's a long story."

She opened the door all the way and let him through. He sat on her bed and thought for a long minute with his face buried in his hands. She lit a candle to give them some light and then spoke again.

"What happened to you finger?"

Ezio looked up at it and covered it with his other hand, then placed both hands in his lap.

"The information in the manifest you gave me was good," he told her, changing the subject. "The boat arrived on schedule."

"And? What was it carrying? Who was on it?" She sat down next to him.

"Just some guards and a box with…something important. At least, I was told it's important," Ezio said.

"Do you have it?"

He shook his head. "I followed the one who took the box through the city and ended up taking his place after I got rid of him. I joined some other guards and we carried the box a little further and-"

"Wait, why didn't you just take the box for yourself after you killed the man who had it?" she interrupted.

"They were taking it to the Spaniard. He is here in _Venezia_."

"Is? You mean he's still alive."

Ezio nodded. " _Sì_ , I was not able to kill him."

She let out a deep sigh and put her arm around him. He leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Perhaps there is still time to recover the box from him," she offered. "We can dispatch some of our spies and-"

"No, you misunderstand. He doesn't have the box either."

She pushed him away so she could look at him. He could tell she was confused and he knew that his answer to her next question wasn't going to help that.

"What? Then who does?"

There was another moment of silence as he considered how to explain everything to her.

"The Assassins," he decided to begin.

"The Assassins? You mean your uncle?"

"Not just him. There were others was well. They helped me fight off the Spaniard."

"How did they know you were there?"

"They didn't. They only knew the boat was arriving with whatever is in that box."

"That's impossible. How could they have known about it without the manifest? We have the only copy!"

"We are not the only ones who have seen it," he reminded her.

Her eyes widened. "Antonio gave that information to the Assassins?"

"Antonio _is_ an Assassin, Rosa. So are Bartolomeo and Sister Teodora, and some of my contacts from _Firenze_. They were all there!"

Rosa got up and looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What the hell are you talking about? Antonio hasn't even returned from his trip. What exactly did you see? Maybe you just imagined-"

Ezio held up is hand and showed the branded finger to her again.

She stopped and examined it for a moment. "I've seen this symbol before. What is it?"

"The mark of the Assassins."


	75. Chapter 75

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 75**

Rosa took a few steps back.

"You…you're one of them?" she asked.

Ezio nodded. "They inducted me tonight after we fought the Spaniard."

"How long have you been planning to join them?"

"I had not thought about it until tonight," he admitted.

" _Merda_! That's not a lot of time to make a decision like that!"

She was right, of course. That thought had been harassing him all night. "Do you think it was a mistake?" he asked her.

She sat back down and fidgeted with her hands. "I have no idea, Ezio. You know more about these people and their fight than I do. It isn't the choice I would have made. Not that quickly, anyway."

"It is not the people and their motives that concern me," Ezio told her. "They are my friends, Assassins or not. You still trust Antonio, no?"

"Of course. With my life."

"As do I. He is a good man, but I do not know what he and the others want from me, and I have never done anything so…so permanent."

She sighed as he rubbed his eyes to fight the urge to fall asleep. His fatigue was finally setting in after what had been, with the exception of the time he lost his father and brothers, the most stressful day of his life.

"You should get some rest," Rosa urged him. "It will help you to clear your head."

"You sound just like my mother," he scoffed.

She shot him a dirty look and flicked his nose.

"Ow!" he flinched, covering it.

"Maybe you should listen to us then, _stronzo_ ," she retorted. "You can sleep in here with me if you'd like, as long as you don't plan on snoring."

He was too exhausted to argue with her, so he lied back in the bed and waited for her to put out her candle and join him. Within minutes, both were asleep.

The next thing he knew, the sun had risen and its light was dancing across the room and into his eyes. As he tried to get up, he felt a small weight on his chest, which he quickly identified as Rosa's arm. He was going to linger there for a few more minutes, but he heard a knock on the door. It must have been the second one, he thought, as the first one had probably woken him up. He scrambled to his feet and walked over to answer it.

Standing in front of him when he did was a familiar face, accompanied by a familiar booming voice.

" _Buongiorno_ , _nipote_!" his uncle greeted him. "Antonio told me I might find you here. It is a strange thing to see you so far from Monteriggioni."

"Good morning, Uncle," Ezio replied.

"This seems a fine place to call home for a few years." Mario smiled, peering through the doorway.

"This is not really my room," Ezio corrected him nervously.

"Oh? Then who-"

"Is that Mario?" Rosa asked from inside. The commotion had woken her up again, and she walked over to join them.

"Ah, _mi dispiace_ ," Mario bowed. "Forgive the intrusion. I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Rosa assured him. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"You as well, Rosa. I trust your swordplay has improved since we last spoke."

"We'll have to test that sometime," she suggested.

" _Bene_ ," Mario chuckled. "I look forward to it."

After a few moments of silence, it became apparent that the pleasantries were to be short lived. Mario turned back to his nephew.

"Ezio, we must attend to some tasks."

"Of course, Uncle. Give me a few moments and I will join you."


	76. Chapter 76

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 76**

"What tasks? What is he talking about?" Rosa asked.

Ezio shrugged as he pulled his boots on. "Your guess is as good as mine," he answered. He reached for his robe but Rosa snatched it and held it out of his reach.

"So…what, you're just going to go with them?" she demanded.

"Do you have a better idea in mind?" he asked her, emphasizing the exasperation in his voice.

She glared at him for a few more seconds before handing back his robe. He quickly put it on and gathered his supplies before moving to the door.

"We both know you haven't really made up your mind about this yet," she said.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't respond.

"They think you have, but you haven't," she continued. "What are you going to do if you decide this is a mistake?"

"Perhaps this is the way to find that out," he told her, opening the door to find Mario outside waiting for him.

" _Va bene_!" his uncle smiled. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, Uncle. Lead the way."

Ezio began to close the door behind him when it suddenly swung back open and Rosa marched out.

"I'm coming with you," she announced to them as she finished closing the door. Ezio and Mario exchanged a glance.

"Rosa-" Ezio began, but his uncle cut him off.

"We'd be delighted," he said, bowing. "It's probably for the best, anyway. I could easily get lost in this city without some help. I trust you know the way to the _Palazzo della Seta_?"

Ezio was confused by his uncle's consent, and it seemed Rosa was as well. It clearly wasn't the response she was expecting, and all she could manage in return was a courteous nod.

"Excellent. _Andiamo_!" Mario said.

A short time into their trip, Mario took a deep breath and let out a pleasant sigh as he looked at his surroundings.

"It has been far too long since my last stay in _Venezia_ ," he remarked. "I've missed the smell of the sea on mornings like this. It is a pity I do not have the time to enjoy it free of distraction."

"Your _nipote_ has complained about that same smell a few times," Rosa told him.

Mario let out a hearty laugh at that. "He must have gotten it from his father. Giovanni never was able to get past the…atmosphere…of _Venezia_. He tried to avoid the city altogether, but his duty as an Assassin came before his nose. Speaking of which, how is your finger, Ezio?"

Ezio, who was thinking to himself, had only paid attention to the final question. He examined his finger for a moment before answering.

"It is still a little painful," he said. "I expect it will take some time to heal completely."

"Consider yourself lucky," Mario reminded him with a grin. "Our ancestors removed whole fingers before wearing their hidden blades."

" _Sì_ , I've heard as much," Ezio replied, remembering the time Leonardo nearly removed his as a practical joke.

"Here we are!" Mario announced as they arrived at the _palazzo_. "It's quite a change to see this building out of Templar hands. Alas, when one head is cut off, another five take its place. Still, it is a good start."

They walked into the main courtyard, and standing there were all of the Assassins that Ezio had seen the night before. Ezio glanced at Rosa, whose eyes widened as she took in all the faces that presently greeted the three of them. If she hadn't believed his tale before, all of her doubts now fluttered away. As concerned as Ezio was about Rosa's presence, it was comforting to have someone next to him who could empathize with the shock he had been feeling ever since the previous night's revelation.


	77. Chapter 77

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 77**

A sudden stillness had fallen over the courtyard as the three of them walked in. Ezio could tell that Rosa was searching for her voice, but it was Machiavelli who broke the silence first.

"Who is this?" he asked rather bluntly. His tone was not angry, but it was clear he was eager to get past the interruption.

"Rosa, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked. "Is everything alright?"

"N-NO!" she finally managed to reply to him. "What the hell is going on here? Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why is Ezio-"

"Please Rosa, one question at a time," Antonio told her, then turned to Ezio. "I take it you both have spoken about some of this already," he said to the latter.

Ezio nodded apprehensively.

"I suspected that would happen," Antonio said. "You should take care to be more discreet in the future, Ezio."

"I trust Rosa," Ezio asserted, trying to conceal his distaste for the thief's comment.

Antonio nodded. "As do I," he reminded Ezio, "and I don't blame you, but we must be wary of revealing our secrets even to our closest friends." He sighed. "Still, Rosa is an obvious exception to that rule. I just wish she and I could have had this conversation under different circumstances. Frankly, I was hoping we wouldn't have it at all. It is not an easy thing to explain."

"Antonio, if I may…" Mario started.

"Of course," Antonio bowed to him.

"Discretion is crucial to our work, I know, but little good has ever come of keeping this secret from those closest to us. It may put our loved ones in grave danger. You remember what happened to my brother Giovanni."

"That is an extreme circumstance," Antonio countered sternly. "How could any of us have known that was going to happen?"

"Precisely my point. Giovanni and his family were ill equipped for the danger when it did come. I don't expect anything like it to happen again soon, but keeping Rosa in the dark about this won't do either of you any good."

"She's not ready for all of this yet," Antonio insisted, taking a seat and placing his head in his hands to think.

"Were any of us?" Teodora chimed in. "Do you think Ezio has even come to terms with it yet?"

Ezio was a bit relieved to know that at least one of the Assassins sympathized with his misgivings, but Rosa was still irate.

'What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, looking around the room before fixing her gaze on Antonio. "What are you not telling me? Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I AM here!"

Antonio looked down as she yelled at him, and continued to look away from her as he replied.

"So you are," he said, letting out a deep breath before choosing his next words. "Rosa, it…it was my intention to someday invite you to join our order as well."

"To join…to WHAT?" Rosa was incredulous.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to extend that invitation," Antonio looked up at her again.

Rosa stood silently in place for a moment. Ezio watched her eyes bounce from one Assassin to the next. Quite suddenly, her hands clenched into fists, and her face turned red with rage.

"Go to hell, _figlio di puttana_!" she hissed at him, then stormed off.

"Rosa!" Ezio reached out to stop her, but she pushed him aside and was out of sight in the next moment.

"Let her go," Antonio told Ezio, looking down once again. "Knowing Rosa, she will need some time to sort this out on her own."

"Knowing Rosa," Ezio retorted (no longer bothering to conceal his distaste), "you owe her a better explanation than that."

The thief nodded solemnly in agreement.


	78. Chapter 78

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 78**

"While we wait for our thief to consider her decision, I propose we discuss what to do about Rodrigo Borgia and the item he was kind enough to leave for us," Machiavelli announced.

"Niccolò is right," Mario said. "We have little time to lose. No doubt Borgia has regrouped with his allies and is discussing his next steps as well. Care to join us, Ezio?"

Ezio did not, but there was no sense in immediately running after Rosa and further upsetting her. Besides, if a thief didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be found. " _Va bene_ ," he agreed halfheartedly.

They followed Antonio to the _palazzo_ 's library, where they sat around a large table, presumably the former property of the late Emilio Barbarigo. Ezio wondered to himself what nefarious discussions had taken place here between Emilio and his allies. Now it was a safe haven for the Assassins, and sitting in the center of the table was an item Barbarigo could only have dreamed of having in his possession.

Ezio drew a breath. "You've been keeping it here?"

"Yes," Antonio confirmed. "The _Palazzo_ is well fortified, and I have my thieves patrolling it. It would take an Assassin of remarkable talent to get inside." He gave Ezio a slight smile. "With the Templars in retreat at the moment, I doubt they have the resources for an attack like the one we used. Still, it is only a matter of time. The box isn't safe here."

"We may have more time than you know," Machiavelli said. "My sources in _Roma_ tell me Rodrigo is there often. He may be returning there as we speak."

"This is good news for us," said Teodora.

Machiavelli frowned. "Not exactly. He is quickly becoming one of the most powerful Cardinals in the city. Innocent remains in good health, but how much longer this will last, I cannot say. With the Templar order behind him, Borgia may attempt to ascend to the papacy upon Innocent's death."

"That is if he even waits that long," Antonio added. Machiavelli nodded at the possibility Antonio was suggesting.

"You're the expert in these matters, Niccolò. In any case, we should send word to our brothers and sisters in _Roma_ ," Mario suggested.

"We already have," said La Volpe. "I sent one of my best couriers. He should reach the city within a week."

"That's it?" Ezio asked, a little frustrated with the direction of the conversation. "We're just going to keep an eye on him and wait for his next move? Why not go to _Roma_ and finish him once and for all?"

"Patience, Ezio," said his uncle. "You may not feel it, but last night was a victory for us. If Borgia had escaped with his treasure, with would be a much more desperate conversation."

"And what exactly IS this treasure?" Ezio asked. "and where is this vault that it's supposed to open?"

"We don't know, Ezio," Paola said. "We have not looked inside the box. Whatever is inside is very powerful. If it is not used correctly, it may cause as much damage as it would in Rodrigo's hands."

"Until we know what it does, it's best to keep it hidden," Bartolomeo agreed.

Ezio understood their position on the matter, but the answer didn't satisfy him. In addition to his own curiosity, he was also fixated on the possibility that the Spaniard could find another way into the vault before they acted.

The Assassins spent the afternoon and evening arranging for their spies to report on everything that happened in _Venezia_ and for their couriers to send word of the Spaniard's escape to their allies throughout Italy and other lands (as far as they could).

When they were satisfied for the night, Ezio bade them farewell and walked back to the thieves' den. He wasn't sure if he should hurry or take his time, as he didn't know if Rosa would want to see him that night or not. He considered avoiding her altogether until morning, but he could see through her window that a candle was still burning in her room. She would have normally been asleep at this hour and she didn't need candlelight to be alone with her own thoughts, Ezio reasoned. She had therefore been waiting for him to come back, whether she would admit it or not. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

* * *

 _[A/N]: Sorry for the delay on this one...yesterday was unexpectedly busy so I didn't get a chance to log on and submit this chapter until today. Next week's chapter 79 should be normal (possibly even a day early)._

 _HOWEVER, I will not be able to submit chapters for the TWO weeks after that, as I will be away on vacation. I'll resume as normal when I get back (so chapter 80 should be out on January 18th or 19th, depending on where in the world you live)._

 _Happy holidays to those who celebrate them (and happy regular days to those who don't)!_


	79. Chapter 79

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _As I mentioned last week, I won't be posting for the next two weeks, but it should be back to normal after that. Happy New Year!_

 **Chapter 79**

"Have you been in here all day?" Ezio asked her gently when she opened the door.

"More or less," she muttered. "Come, let's go for a walk."

The June weather was nice enough for it and Ezio wasn't going to sleep soon in any case, so he nodded and waited for a moment while she blew out her candle and stepped outside with him.

Neither of them said anything as they left the thieves' den and made their way through a nearby alley.

Ezio wasn't sure if he should speak again or wait for her to say something, but that dilemma was resolved after she let out a deep and audible sigh.

"What the hell does he want from me, Ezio?" she asked.

"I think the more important question is what YOU want," he replied.

"No, I already know what I want," she told him.

"Oh?"

"You can tell Antonio to shove his offer up his _culo_."

" _Va bene_ ," Ezio agreed, "I will, though perhaps not in those exact words."

Rosa let out a bit of a smile, which lightened Ezio's heart somewhat as well.

"You will have to forgive him one day, you know," Ezio added.

" _Sì_ , I know," she admitted with a nod. "I'm just not ready for that yet. Seeing him there with all of those Assassins made me feel like…like I've been living as part of his lie for years."

"It is a strange feeling, I know," Ezio agreed, "but you did not seem angry when I told you about all of this last night."

She shook her head. "Seeing it for myself was different. It…hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the closest thing to a father I've ever had. I thought he saw me in that way as well, but apparently not, else he would have told me about all of this."

"You're wrong," Ezio said. "Antonio sees himself as your father as well. He told me so once."

"He's said it to me as well, but those are just his words. They don't excuse this secrecy."

"No," Ezio admitted, "but his secrecy does not mean he does not care about you. My father never told me about this part of his life, remember? It was my uncle who revealed all of it to me after my father was killed."

Rosa did not reply, so Ezio continued.

"Perhaps Antonio wanted to, but he never found the right time or the right way," he said. "I don't think he's even sure if he wants you to join him. He seemed much more reluctant than my uncle. He cares about you enough to offer you the choice, though. That should count for something."

Rosa was silent for a few more moments, then nodded. "You can tell him I've made it, at least for now. Maybe I'll rethink it one day, but right now my mind is made up. Hopefully he can be content with it."

"I think he will," Ezio told her.

" _Basta_! I'm tired of thinking about all of this! Let's find something else to talk about. Did you ever find out what the Spaniard had in his box?"

"No, we didn't," Ezio groaned. "They are saying its contents are too dangerous for us to open it. They want to know what it does first, but I don't know how they can learn what it does without using it. Maybe they are hoping someone with knowledge of such things can help us understand how it works. I doubt anyone has such knowledge, but someone will have to study it sooner or later."

"Is Leonardo not available?" she chuckled. "That sounds like something that would excite him."

Ezio stopped in his tracks. " _Sì_ , Leonardo!" he thought aloud. "Why did I not think of him? Most of the Assassins already trust him, after all. He's helped us decipher the Codex pages. I must go and see him!"

Ezio started to leave, but Rosa pulled him back.

"Have you forgotten what time it is?" she demanded, lightly smacking the back of his head. "Go and see him in the morning. We should get some rest anyway. Let's head back for the night."


	80. Chapter 80

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Back to my normal schedule! I should have a chapter out every week unless something unusual comes up._

 **Chapter 80**

With Mario's assistance, Ezio was able to gather the Assassins to the _Palazzo della Seta_ the next morning. They met in the library as they had the day before, and once all eyes had fallen on him, Ezio relayed Rosa's idea to everyone.

"Who is this man?" Machiavelli demanded when Ezio finished speaking. "How can we be sure we can trust him?"

"I can vouch for Leonardo, as can Teodora," Antonio assured him as the courtesan nodded in agreement. "But I do not like the idea of dragging him into our affairs."

"We already have dragged him in," Ezio reminded him. "He's deciphered our Codex pages. The Templars have sent a man to spy on his workshop. We even used his flying machine to get into the _Palazzo Duccale_."

"Flying machine?" Mario interrupted.

"A story for another time, perhaps," Machiavelli decided for them.

"He fixed one of your hidden blades as well, I recall," Paola reminded Ezio. "I have no doubt he is a capable man, but we are still in a realm of the unknown with this 'piece of Eden,' as your uncle calls it."

"That was how Altair referred to it in the Codex," Mario replied. "What that is supposed to mean, however, I cannot tell you. If your friend was able to translate the Codex pages, perhaps he will have better luck understanding this device than any of us. I say it is worth a try."

"I suppose it is," Antonio conceded with a sigh. "He recently returned from _Milano_ , no?"

" _Sì_ , I spoke to him a few days ago in _San Marco_. I believe he has returned to his workshop."

"Is it most likely we will find him there, then?" asked La Volpe.

" _Sì_ , and it's very close by," Ezio replied. "If he isn't, we can just return another time."

"No," Machiavelli said. "That is not a good idea. If the Templars have been keeping an eye on his workshop, then we should visit as little and as discreetly as possible."

" _Va bene_ ," Ezio agreed. "Then I hope he is there now. Shall we go?"

"Not together," Teodora said. "A group of our size would attract too much attention. Ezio can leave first, and the rest of us will follow individually."

Ezio nodded, and saw himself out the doors of the _palazzo_.

He didn't have to wait long near Leonardo's workshop before La Volpe arrived, followed shortly by Paola.

"I don't like being in an unfamiliar city," the Fox remarked. "I'm used to knowing where I'm going and how to get out if I need to. I barely found my way here."

"As long as none of us are followed, we should not have to worry about getting out," Paola said.

The thief mumbled something to himself as Bartolomeo rounded the corner. Antonio came next, followed by Teodora and then Machiavelli. Mario came last, carrying something under his arm.

"Do you have it, then?" Ezio asked him.

"Yes, we are ready," Mario nodded.

Ezio nodded back, and then turned around to Leonardo's door. He gave it a hard knock and stood back so it could be opened. The others waited along the wall so Ezio could talk to him alone first.

He was relieved to hear some shuffling around inside, as it meant someone (hopefully Leonardo and not just one of his assistants) was inside. After a few more moments he heard familiar footsteps, and the door opened to reveal his friend.

"Ezio! What a surprise! Do you have more Codex pages for me?"

"Something even better, perhaps," Ezio replied. "But we must do this alone. Are your assistants inside?"

Leonardo shook his head. "No, they've gone around the city looking for supplies. They should not be back until tonight."

" _Bene_. Then may we come in?"

"We?"

With that, the others came and stood behind Ezio so that the artist could see them as well. Leonardo looked at each of them, and then scratched his head.

"I'm afraid I don't have enough wine for you all," he apologized as he ushered them inside.


	81. Chapter 81

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 81**

Leonardo pulled his closest friend aside as the others entered the workshop and looked around.

"Ezio, I'm always happy to help you, but what is this all about? Is everything alright?"

"I am not sure yet," Ezio answered honestly.

"Why are Antonio and Teodora here? And Paola and La Volpe…what are they doing so far from _Firenze_?"

"I will explain in a moment."

"Is this about that ship from Cyprus you were trying to find? Whatever became of it?"

" _Piacere, Maestro_ da Vinci," Mario interrupted, bowing to the artist. " _Sono_ Mario Auditore. _Grazie_ for letting us into your workshop."

" _Piacere mio_ ," Leonardo replied, bowing in return. "Any friend…er, relative of Ezio is welcome here. How may I be of assistance to you and your…friends?"

"Assassins, Leonardo," Ezio corrected him. "They are all Assassins like my father, and…now, like myself." Ezio revealed his branded ring finger to his friend.

Leonardo's eyes widened. " _Mio Dio!_ Is that what this is all about? Antonio? Teodora?" he turned to their mutual acquaintances.

"There is little time for questions, my friend," Antonio apologized. "If you would be so kind, we would like you to take a look at an item we recovered from our enemies and help us to understand it."

"Of course," Leonardo agreed, understanding the importance of the request. "What is it?"

Mario pulled out the pouch containing the item and placed it upside down on Leonardo's table. Carefully, he pulled it open and allowed the object to slide out of it and onto the table. They all crowded around him to take a look.

The spherical object was most likely made of some sort of metal, with strange patterns carved around it. These indentations appeared to give off light, as if a bright flame was contained inside. There was also a humming sound that was barely audible, but somehow seemed to echo around the entire room.

"Fascinating," Leonardo breathed to himself, his eyes now as bright with curiosity as the ball was with whatever illuminated it. "Absolutely fascinating."

"What is it, Leonardo? What does it do?" Ezio asked him.

Leonardo chuckled to himself in disbelief. "I could no more explain this than explain why the Earth goes around the sun!" he told them.

"You mean the Sun around the Earth?" Mario asked.

Leonardo was too focused to address the question, and the room drew a collective breath as he carefully placed his hand on the glowing sphere. As he did, the humming grew a bit louder.

"It's fabricated with materials that shouldn't exist," he explained, "and yet, this is clearly a very ancient artifact." He removed his hand, and the humming died down again.

"The Codex refers to it as a 'Piece of Eden,'" Mario told him.

"The Spaniard…he called it 'The Apple,'" Ezio remembered.

Leonardo turned to them. "Like Eve's Apple? Of Forbidden Knowledge?" he asked. "Are you then suggesting that this thing…"

Ezio moved toward the Apple, his curiosity getting the better of him. He almost felt…drawn to it. To his surprise, nobody tried to stop him. Perhaps they believed it was safe since Leonardo had touched it. They stood back as he carefully placed a hand on it.

The moment he did, it emitted a bright flash of light and the humming grew louder than anything any of them had ever heard. The other Assassins fell to the floor and covered their ears as Ezio tried to shield his eyes from the light. Strange symbols danced around Leonardo's workshop, and the inventor tried to make them out before they disappeared and new symbols replaced them. Ezio, who felt as if his strength were draining away, used what was left of it to touch the artifact again. In an instant, everything was back to normal, as if nothing had even happened. The Assassins got on their feet again and looked around at each other.

"This must never fall into the wrong hands," Leonardo said gravely. "It would drive weaker minds insane."

"No doubt the Spaniard will be relentless in his desire to gain it back," Ezio noted.

"If he does, the consequences of our failure will be dire," Machiavelli said. "Ezio, you must protect this with all the skills we have taught you."

"Me?" Ezio asked. "Why me?"

"Like it or not, Ezio, someone intended for you to have this Apple. It was not an accident that you found it," Mario said.

A few minutes ago, Ezio would have dismissed this idea in his mind, but he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. "Prophet" still seemed a bit too mythological for him, but he had clearly triggered the object to do…something.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. "Lock myself away with it until we've dealt with the Spaniard?"

"I have a better idea," Mario assured him. "Take it to _Forlì_. The citadel is walled, protected by cannons…and our ally controls it."

"Who is this ally?"

"Her name is Caterina Sforza."

"You don't say. I think I may enjoy this mission," Ezio chuckled to himself, remembering the foul-mouthed countess he and Leonardo had once met. He was a bit curious as to how she came to control the city of _Forlì_ , given that her husband was the city's lord when they had met.

" _Molto bene_ ," Mario said. "I will have Niccolò accompany you. You should leave soon, once we get things in order."

"Understood," Ezio agreed. "I will return to the thieves' den and prepare."


	82. Chapter 82

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 82**

"You're going WHERE?!"

Ezio had barely had any time to explain the situation. It still seemed a bit surreal to him as well. Even as he thanked Leonardo for his help and bade him an emotional farewell, he was still lost in his thoughts about what he had just seen. He barely heard his uncle extend an invitation to Leonardo to visit the _Villa Auditore_. When he returned to the thieves' den, he began to pack the belongings he would need for the trip.

"Someone intended for me to have this Apple?" he thought of Mario's words as he was preparing. "Who? How?" That was around the moment Rosa had opened the door and demanded to know where the hell he thought he was going. His explanation had been quick and confusing, which had only served to make her more impatient and annoyed.

"I told you, I'm going to _Forlì_ ," he repeated. "It is only temporary."

"Where the hell is _Forlì_?"

"South of here, a little closer than _Firenze_."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I cannot say," he confessed with a sigh.

"Days? Weeks? Months?"

"I don't know," he repeated with a bit more frustration, trying to juggle his thoughts. "It depends on how long it takes for the others to locate and kill the Spaniard."

"That could be forever! Were you just going to leave without saying a word to me?"

"No, of course not. I-"

"You're just going to run off with your Assassins, then?" she interrupted. "Am I not important anymore?"

"That's not it, Rosa. I…I just…" Ezio didn't know how he should phrase his words, or how much he could really tell her about what he had just seen. Would she even believe him? She had just been through a turbulent couple of days as it was.

The hesitation in his voice was a mistake, as the silence prompted Rosa's eyes to water up a bit. Ezio knew it wasn't just his imminent trip that caused it. It was everything she had experienced in that short amount of time since he had fought the Spanniard: learning about Antonio, being invited to join the Assassins, being angry at them, watching as they and Ezio left her behind to attend to their business around the city, and now…this.

In an instant, all of Ezio's other thoughts disappeared as he dropped what he was doing and ran over to her. She shoved him away at first out of some mixture of anger and pride, but gave in after a few more moments and collapsed into him.

"I am not leaving forever, Rosa. I will return, I promise," he assured her, putting his arms around her.

"I know," she admitted, half laughing as she tried to compose herself. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," she told him.

"It's alright, _mia cara_. You have a lot on your mind. We both do."

She looked up at him, letting him release her. "What about you?" she asked. "Doesn't any of this bother you? It's all happening so fast."

"Of course it does. I still have more questions than answers about everything," he said, thinking once again about what he had seen earlier. "But I have enough answers to know this is something I must do."

"Then at least stay safe," she told him.

"I will. We will be staying with an ally of the Assassins. She is a personal acquaintance of mine as well."

"Good, you seem to choose your friends well. Just try not to get into any troub...wait, did you say 'she?'"

" _Sì_ , her name is Caterina Sforza."

"How do you know her?" Rosa demanded.

"It is a long story. Leonardo and I met her on our way to _Venezia_." Ezio raised an eyebrow. "Are you…jealous?" he teased.

"Is she pretty?" the thief demanded again.

Ezio shrugged, and was promptly met with a slap to the face. He knew it was meant to be playful, but also to serve as a warning. He smiled a bit. It was the reaction he was hoping to get from her. It meant she was feeling better.


	83. Chapter 83

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 83**

Rosa spent that night with Ezio, much to Ezio's chagrin. It wasn't that he disliked spending time with her before he left, but it felt too much like a goodbye. He was only planning to leave for a couple of weeks…a month at most. If Rodrigo Borgia was returning to Rome, it surely wouldn't be too long before the Assassins located him. After that, Ezio could return to _Venezia_ and help them figure out what to do with the Apple. Once their business with it had been taken care of, perhaps he could have a discussion with Mario about lightening his role within the Brotherhood. He would be happy to help them in any way he could, but he was still having doubts about his decision.

In any case, none of this mattered until Rodrigo was dead and the Apple safe. Despite the small amount of sleep he got that night, both of them were awakened the next morning by a knock on the door. Once again, they opened it to find Mario Auditore on the other side with the usual commanding volume in his voice.

" _Buongiorno, nipote_. Rosa," he bowed to the latter. "Ezio, I'm afraid time is of the essence. We've chartered a ship for you and Niccolò that will take you south toward Forlì. When you arrive, an escort will be there to take you the rest of the way to the city. I will explain more on the way."

"Of course, Uncle. Just give me a few moments to gather my things and speak to Rosa."

"As you wish," Mario bowed again and Ezio closed the door.

"Your Assassins prepare quickly," Rosa commented.

" _Sì_ , they must be in a hurry. It is for the best, I suppose. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can be finished with this and return."

"Then I suppose I have to let you go," she told him with a sigh.

He nodded as he bent down to pick up a chest full of his belongings. "I will return soon, _mia cara_ ," he assured her.

She walked over and took the chest from him and put it on the bed. She returned and, wrapping her arms around his neck, caught his lips with hers. They stood there for a moment, embracing what they knew they would both dearly miss during whatever period of time Ezio was away. When he tried to break away, she pulled him in tighter. When she tried to break away, he did the same. It was a good couple of minutes before another knock came at the door. Mario was trying to be polite, but time really was a factor.

"Be safe," she ordered him as they finally broke away from each other. "Promise me that, at least."

"I promise," Ezio replied. "I've survived much worse than this."

She smiled a bit, but he knew that those words weren't exactly reassuring.

"Can you do something for me as well?" Ezio asked her.

She looked him in the eye. It was her way of asking what the favor was, but not guaranteeing any answer until she heard it.

"When you are ready…and I hope it is soon…go and speak to Antonio. I know what he did was wrong, but staying angry at him won't make you feel any better. Talk to him. If not for me, then for yourself."

She nodded silently, obviously still hesitant about it but willing to give it some thought. With a bittersweet smile on his face, he picked up his belongings and turned toward the door.

"I love you," she said as he placed his hand on it.

" _Ti amo anche_ ," he replied, and went outside to join Mario.

His heart sank as he began the walk to the docks. It felt like a goodbye.


	84. Chapter 84

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 84**

Nothing had gone according to plan. Nothing at all.

When Ezio and Machiavelli had arrived in Forlì, they were met outside the walled citadel by Caterina Sforza and her armed escort. Caterina was as charming as Ezio remembered her, although he was a little concerned to hear she had ordered the death of her husband since their last encounter. She and Machiavelli explained the work he had done for the Templars, creating a map of the Codex pages for them. Machiavelli expressed regret that she had turned to mercenaries to eliminate him instead of requesting the help of the Assassins, at which Caterina rolled her eyes.

The pleasantries were short lived, however, as they soon discovered that the citadel had been attacked during Caterina's absence and they had been locked out. Ezio managed to slip inside and open the gates, and the company fought their way to safety inside Caterina's fortress.

A few hours later, two men who apparently went by the name of Orsi approached with their troops and informed Caterina that they had abducted and would kill two of her children unless her husband's map and Ezio's Apple were returned to the Templars. Ezio tasked Caterina and Machiavelli with keeping the Apple safe inside the fortress while he rescued her children, killing one of the Orsi brothers in the process. When he returned, he discovered that the other Orsi had used the threat as a distraction to lower the defenses of the fortress so they could launch another attack and take the Apple. Ezio commandeered a horse and rode after him.

Within an hour, he had caught up with and killed the other Orsi, but was stabbed in turn. He tried unsuccessfully to get back on his horse with the Apple to ride back into the city for help, but tumbled to the ground and dropped the Apple. As he drifted out of consciousness from blood loss, a monk happened to be passing by. Ezio was going to ask for the man's help until he bent down and picked up the pouch that held the Apple with a hand that was missing a finger. Ezio reached out to stop him, but it was no use. With the package in hand, whether he was an agent of the Templars or simply fascinated by what he had found, the monk left Ezio for dead and wandered off.

The next thing Ezio knew, he was waking up in a bed in Forlì a couple days later with bandages around his stab wound. The first face he saw was that of a relieved Caterina Sforza, who explained that he had been found by one of her men by chance and taken back into the city. Ezio explained that he had to go and find the monk who had taken the Apple from him, and she gave him her husband's map to the Codex pages and wished him luck.

Thus began a long and nearly fruitless endeavor to find any information they could about a man they knew nothing about aside from Ezio's fuzzy memory of him. Letters were dispatched to the other Assassins explaining the situation, and Machiavelli rode to _Roma_ in case the Apple was somehow making its way back to Rodrigo Borgia.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Five long years passed in total as Ezio searched the city and surrounding areas for information, writing in frustration to the other Assassins of his leads and how they eventually grew cold. In his letters to Antonio, he would always ask how Rosa was faring, but the elder thief's responses were vague at best, as the more pressing issue was the missing artifact. At the very least, Ezio received the impression that she was keeping busy, which gave him some comfort. In truth, his mind was fairly occupied as well.

He often wondered if she had spoken to Antonio as he had asked her to. Considering her illiteracy, she would certainly need Antonio's help if she wished to write to Ezio, although Antonio might have been wary of sending unnecessary correspondence between them. He desperately wished to visit _Venezia_ and see her and the other thieves, but the danger the Apple might pose in the wrong hands was too large for them to ignore. He began to wonder if his search would ever come to an end.

This last thought was running through his head, as it often did, when he was met outside Caterina's fortress by a courier, who handed him a letter and took several of his in return to take to the other Assassins. Ezio paid little attention to the letter until later that evening, when he was able to sit down and read it after a typical busy day. When he unsealed it, the first thing he noticed was the handwriting, as it was a hand he had not seen before. At least, not with a quill in it.

 _[A/N]: Okay, this is where the writing becomes a bit more difficult, as the timeline gets pretty weird here. I know it's strange to skip ahead 5 years, but there are some major gaps between the events in Forli and the events that follow in Florence and Rome. Ezio goes to Spain at some point as well, but I'm sort of glossing over that like the main game does. (Why he goes off on this crazy adventure while they've misplaced the Apple of Eden, I still don't understand, but that's beside the point.)_

 _I have some idea of how I want to carry out the rest of this story now that Ezio is canonically away from Venice most of the time, but I don't know if it's going to make everyone happy with me, so I'm going to do it in a way that makes ME happy and hope that it works (which is basically what I've been doing so far)._


	85. Chapter 85

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 85**

Ezio moved the letter closer to the light of his candle to make sure he was reading it correctly.

 _Dear Ezio,_

 _I wasn't sure how to begin this letter, or even if I should begin it at all. Part of me fears that you won't even receive it. Another part of me fears that you will and that you won't reply to it. Antonio says very little about you other than that you are well and that you ask about me, so I decided to tell you myself._

 _I suppose you are wondering how it is I am able to write to you in my own hand. It took some time, but I have forgiven Antonio as you asked, on the condition that he would teach me how to read and write. He says it is dangerous for us to communicate with each other, but I think he also knows better than to try to stop me._

 _A lot of time has passed since you left Venezia, I know. I wanted to be angry at you for it at first, but it did me no good. Whenever I was especially mad, I would run away until another one of the thieves found me. I wanted Antonio to shout at me for it, but he never did. He was always patient and never said a word about it, which always made me even angrier until I understood it. You were right, Ezio. He is a good man, and I am glad I have forgiven him._

 _I've forgiven you too. Antonio is consumed with his work with the other Assassins and with finding the item that was stolen from you, and I know you must be doubly so. Fortunately for him, he did not tell me you had been stabbed in the process until after you had recovered as well. Regardless, I wish you the best of fortune and speed in your search, especially if fortune saves you from another (more skilled) blade. This doesn't mean I'm not going to have a few words to say to you when I see you next, but I will leave your nose in one piece._

 _I know it may sound optimistic at this point, but I do mean "when" and not "if" I see you. I also want your opinion on something, but that too will have to wait until we meet in person again._

 _Until then, if you can, please keep me informed of your fortune and health. Antonio tells me what he can, but I would rather have it from you._

 _Yours, with love,_

 _Rosa_

Ezio reread the letter several times, fearing each time that he would wake up from a dream and it would cease to be real, but he didn't. It was the first thing he had heard from her in five years, and it was in her own writing! It contained fewer swear words than he was used to hearing from her, but perhaps Antonio wasn't keen on teaching her how to put those on paper. He resolved to write a letter in return the next evening, even if his lack of discretion would upset the other Assassins. It was the last part that he thought about the most as he fell asleep. " _Yours, with love._ "

His plans, as they so often seemed to be as of late, were quickly changed when he tracked down a monk in an abbey in Forlì and was pointed (after some persuasion) to _Santo Spirito_ in _Firenze_ to seek one _Fra'_ Savonarola. It seemed a long way to go from only the word of a single monk, but it was all he had left at this point. He quickly returned to his room in Caterina's citadel and wrote to the other Assassins of the news before packing his belongings. The following day, he set out for his home city with a mixture of elation from Rosa's letter and apprehension from not knowing what (if anything) he would find when he got there.


	86. Chapter 86

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 86**

Ezio took his time travelling to _Firenze_ , in part because the weather along his route was making the journey difficult and in part because he was hoping the letters he had sent to the Assassins in the city would reach one of them a day or two before he arrived, allowing them to prepare him a place to stay. On the night before he expected to arrive in _Firenze_ , the weather was particularly unpleasant as he neared an inn. He would have liked to make it a little closer to the city before he stopped for the night, but he didn't know if he would find another place to stay. If he wasn't lucky enough to find shelter, he risked falling ill in the cold. He would never hear the end of it from his mother if he pressed on, he thought. At least, she used to give him lectures of that nature.

He decided to stop for the night and leave his horse in the stables near the inn. As he did, he noticed a figure a little further up the road, which he discerned was a horse carrying a cloaked man. It would not have been noticed by the people around him who scurried to get to their homes in the rain, but Ezio had long ago learned how to tell when he was being watched. When he left the stables and made his way to the inn's door, the man dismounted the horse and began walking it over to the stables. Ezio's hand went to his belt to make sure he had easy access to his dagger, and then he went inside.

" _Benvenuto_ ," the innkeeper welcomed him from behind a counter. "I am sure the elements have not been very kind to you tonight. Come, we have a fire and some supper for our guests. Your florins will go a long way here."

Ezio scanned the room, looking for anyone suspicious. A few people were indeed sitting by the fireplace and eating, but none looked up at him. Ezio allowed the innkeeper to lead him over to the area, where he took off his robe and draped it over a chair to dry and sat down. The innkeeper's eyes widened when he saw Ezio in the light, and thus caught a glimpse of his armor and the weapons he was carrying.

"How much for the night?" Ezio asked.

The man stammered out a number, and the Assassin pulled double the amount out of his pouch and handed it to him.

"No questions," he commanded as the man nervously took the money. "No answers either, if you are asked about me."

The man hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll show you your room whenever you are ready," he offered. He walked back to the counter where he had been standing before.

About a minute later, as Ezio had expected, the door opened again and in walked the cloaked man. The innkeeper welcomed him, and the man leaned on the counter and spoke so that they couldn't be heard. Ezio knew the man had already spotted him, so when the innkeeper led him over to the area as well, Ezio stood up and walked closer to the fire, using the pretense of warming his hands to get into a position where he could fight if necessary.

The man seemed to be unfazed by Ezio's reaction and proceeded to sit down in the chair that Ezio had previously occupied. Ezio only watched him out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see what he wanted.

"You are very observant, _nipote_ ," the man suddenly said in a voice that was immediately familiar. Ezio turned around and faced him as his uncle removed the hood of his cloak. "It seems you have been taught well."


	87. Chapter 87

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 87**

"Uncle!" Ezio greeted him, more surprised than anything else. "What are you doing here? Is there trouble in Monteriggioni?"

"I should certainly hope not," Mario laughed. "I've only been gone for a day or so."

"Did you get my letter?"

"I did, and that is why I am here."

"What do you mean? What is going on?"

"Not here," Mario said, looking around the room. "We'll talk in the morning on our way back to Monteriggioni."

"We are not going to _Firenze_?"

Mario shook his head. "Enjoy your supper, Ezio. I'm going to get some rest. Meet me by the stables in the morning."

He left the room and Ezio waited for the innkeeper to prepare supper for the guests. The younger Assassin was almost too lost in his thoughts to eat, but hunger from a day of travelling got the better of him. For the same reason, when he got to the room that had been prepared for him, he was able to find sleep quickly.

When he woke up, he quickly gathered his belongings and went outside. The sun had already risen and the townspeople were going about their daily business, many recovering from the storm of the previous night. He looked over to the stables and found his uncle untying his horse and ran over to join him.

"Apologies, uncle. It seems I overslept."

"Not to worry, _nipote_. You'll be better prepared for the journey. If we ride quickly, we can reach Monteriggioni by nightfall."

Ezio nodded and went to prepare his horse. When both men were ready, they set off.

They made sure they were about an hour away from the town before speaking again, just to ensure nobody would be able to hear them.

"We have not heard anything from _Firenze_ in several months," Mario finally informed Ezio. "Both Paola and _La Volpe_ have been silent."

"That isn't like them," Ezio said. "Are they alright?"

"Most likely, _sì_. They are experienced Assassins who know every inch of that city. Still, this probably means something is wrong."

"Is that why you intercepted me?"

"Precisely. We don't want you in the city until we are certain of what is going on."

"What if it is the man I am looking for? This…Savonarola? If he has the Apple…"

"Then we will know about it soon enough," Mario interrupted.

"What about Paola and _La Volpe_?"

"They know of its power, just like us. If what you suspect is true, they can handle themselves until they get to a safer place."

Ezio nodded, but he wasn't entirely convinced. From what he had been told, his father was as skilled an Assassin as any, but it didn't save him from the rope, let alone this powerful artifact.

"There is other news," Mario continued. "It's much more troubling, I'm afraid."

"What is it?"

"I've received word from Machiavelli in _Roma_. Rodrigo Borgia has been elected to the papacy."

"What?!" Ezio stopped his horse for a moment to process this revelation.

"There was little we could do, unfortunately. He bought off most of the cardinals, so, short of killing them, we had no way to stop the election."

"Why don't we ride for _Roma_ , then? If we know where he is, why not kill him and be done with it?"

"Because he has command of an army now, and _Il Vaticano_ is well guarded. We may know where he is, but it does us little good until we can get to him."

Ezio sighed. "Then we must find the Apple before he sends his army to recover it for him."

"Indeed. Then we can find a way to eliminate him."

"The longer he stays under the protection of his guards, the more careless he is likely to become," Ezio thought aloud. "Perhaps this will work to our advantage, in time."

"Now you are thinking like a true Assassin," Mario laughed. "Come, we still have much ground to cover before the sun sets."


	88. Chapter 88

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 88**

Much to their relief, Ezio and Mario reached Monteriggioni well before nightfall. The spring weather may have been unpredictable, but the season had the benefit of many hours of sunlight, and the heat wasn't oppressive enough to slow their horses down.

One of Mario's _condotierri_ met them at the entrance to the city and took their horses to the stables. Ezio was surprised to see that the large doorway was now gated with heavy iron bars, and a _condotierro_ behind it, upon seeing them, turned a winch to raise it for them.

"A new feature, I see," Ezio remarked. "I've been gone a long time."

"Do you like it?" Mario asked. "With the extra income that's been flowing into the town lately, we decided to add a bit of protection. We keep it open most of the time, but it is good to have just in case. One day I hope to line the walls with cannons and archers, but we don't quite have the funds for that."

"You might scare away some of the travelers too," Ezio added, and Mario let out a laugh as they walked into town.

When they reached the _Villa Auditore_ , Ezio turned to Mario once again, concerned.

"I thought my mother and sister would be out here to greet us. Where are they?"

"Inside, most likely," said Mario. "I told the servants to prepare supper at this time whether or not we had returned. If we hurry, we might still be able to eat it while it's warm."

"How have they been, my mother and sister?" Ezio asked, a little less concerned about the temperature of the food (although he was quite hungry from another day of travelling).

"Quite well, quite well," Mario nodded. "Your mother still says very little, but I've been seeing her smile more and more. I think it would do her good to see you. Your sister is still helping me manage the town's funds, and she's acquiring quite a talent for it."

When they opened the door, they heard footsteps from the other room, whose owners quickly appeared to greet them.

"Mother, Claudia! How are you?"

They each hugged him in turn. Maria was silent at Claudia began to update Ezio with several years' worth of complaints, as well as tales of the young men she had met as they passed through the city.

"You will have to tell me more later," Ezio interrupted her eventually. "For now, let us eat." She begrudgingly agreed

Ezio took the opportunity of having everyone around a table to fill them in on some of the details of his adventures, as he continued to do over the next week or so. He spent most of each day in the training arena, practicing with Mario's men and even challenging his uncle to a few fights. Mario expressed his pride at what his nephew had learned during his time away.

After another week or so, however, Ezio became restless. There was little news from outside the city, and no telling when there would be some. All of this was made worse by a nagging desire in the back of Ezio's mind, and soon he couldn't take it any longer. He went one afternoon into Mario's study.

" _Zio_ Mario, do you have a moment?"

"I have too many moments, my boy. Things have been moving slow lately, as you've probably noticed. Come in! I would enjoy the distraction."

"There is still no news then?"

"None, I'm afraid. It could be weeks! Or months! _Cazzo_ , what torture this is!"

Ezio nodded, and then took a breath. "Speaking of our long wait, I wanted to ask you a favor. Since we may have some time before our next mission, I was hoping…I was hoping I could go see someone."

Mario smiled knowingly. "You wish to visit Rosa."

Ezio nodded again.

"I was wondering when you would ask," Mario smiled. "She wrote to you, did she not?"

" _Sì_ , how did you know?"

Mario didn't answer the question. "You should visit her, Ezio. I'm sure you two will have much to talk about."

Ezio was confused by this, but it was the answer he wanted. He thanked his uncle and made preparations to leave in two days.


	89. Chapter 89

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 89**

Ezio remembered the route to _Venezia_ well, but he found himself wishing he was accompanied by his usual travelling companion on such trips rather than making the voyage alone as he had, as of late, become so accustomed to doing.

The more pressing issue in his mind, however, was his imminent arrival in _Venezia_. He had not sent word ahead of his arrival, as he had wanted to keep it a surprise for Rosa. He was beginning to rethink that choice as he got closer and closer to the coast, as he had not worked out the details of how he would greet her after being away for so many years, so his "surprise" plan had a decent chance of making him look like a fool, and he had a good mind to just scrap it altogether in favor of something simpler.

The largest factor he had not considered until now was the presence of Antonio's thieves throughout the city. There was no way he could walk around without being spotted by one of them, and being spotted likely meant being reported and ruining his chance to catch Rosa by surprise.

He chartered a ship from the mainland into the city, and when it pulled into the docks near the _Piazza San Marco_ and he stepped off, he scanned the crowds in the square for any signs of the Venetian thieves. He didn't see any of them, which, he could only assume, meant he wasn't looking hard enough. He began to give the square a second look-over when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ezio turned around to find someone he didn't completely recognize until after a few moments.

"Ugo?" Ezio asked once he was able to put the correct name to the face he had once been so used to seeing around the city.

"I was not expecting to see you here," Ugo greeted him with the closest thing Ezio had ever seen to a smile on his face. It was not a warm greeting by any means, but he would have expected nothing different from Ugo. Some things never change.

"How are things around here?" Ezio asked. "I've heard very little since I left for _Forlì_."

"Life goes on, I suppose," Ugo informed him. "Things have been a bit more stable since your departure. _Doge_ Barbarigo is still alive and well, as are we. We've had very little trouble from the Venetian government or mercenary groups since your conflict with the other members of the Barbarigo family, but we're always prepared for the worst."

"I am glad to hear this," Ezio smiled. "Do not worry, I am not here to cause more trouble in the city. I was only hoping to visit Rosa while I have some time to spare."

"I will take you to the thieves' den, then. My business in _San Marco_ is finished for today anyway."

Ezio nodded in appreciation, and walked with Ugo out of the square in the direction of the _San Polo_ district.

"Do you suppose word of my arrival will reach Rosa before we do?" Ezio asked Ugo along the way.

Ugo shrugged. "I doubt it. Most of the thieves don't report back to the den until the evening unless it is an urgent matter. Your arrival is certainly news worth spreading, but perhaps not dire."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment," Ezio laughed as they neared the den. The other thieves were busy going about their business, and despite some new faces, the familiar scene brought back many memories in Ezio's mind until Ugo spoke again.

"You'll find Rosa in her room, I suspect. I'm sure you remember where it is."

"Thank you for your help, Ugo," Ezio bowed.

"Don't thank me yet," the thief replied. "Rosa is still as feisty as the day you saved her life. I'm sure she'll give you a mouthful."

Ezio smiled at the thought.


	90. Chapter 90

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Unfortunately, I will not be able to publish a chapter next week, as my schedule is a bit more busy than usual. Everything should be back to normal (for the foreseeable future) starting the week after that!_

 **Chapter 90**

Ezio gave Rosa's door a powerful knock and stepped back to wait for her to answer it so as to avoid being hit in the face as it swung open (it had happened before, and she had teased him about it mercilessly). Instead, however, he heard her voice call from inside.

"I already told you, Franco, come back later! Tell the others I don't have time for a race right now. I'm busy!"

Ezio hadn't, until this moment, considered how much he had missed the sound of her voice. It was exactly the way he remembered it. At the risk of interrupting whatever Rosa was doing and receiving whatever punishment would have likely befallen Franco under similar circumstances, Ezio opened the door himself and stepped inside. He could tell from the sound of her voice that she was around the corner and wouldn't see him as he came in. Nevertheless, she heard him all too well.

"Well, Franco knows better than that, so that had better be Ugo or Antonio and it had better be important!" she warned. He could hear her shuffling some papers.

Ezio stepped around the corner so that he was within view.

"Then you must accept my apologies for this interruption, I'm afraid."

Rosa was sitting at a desk looking over some documents and books (presumably from the library in the _Palazzo della Seta_ ) when he found her. It was strange to see her so concentrated on what she was reading, but there she was, sitting in the same room in which he had found her so often before. There was an unmistakable hint of aging about her, and indeed, about himself. Her dark hair was sprinkled with occasional gray strands that matched his. They were both still very much in their youth, but the half-decade's difference between Rosa now and the Rosa of the past startled him a bit.

He was, of course, not nearly as startled as Rosa, whose eyes widened as the voice and the man standing in front of her clicked with the memories in her mind.

"Ezio!" she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Intruding on your work, it would appear," he chuckled, indicating the papers. "What is all this?"

She looked at them for a moment. "This? These are…just some things I've been reading." She shook her head to collect her thoughts. "They're not important. Well, they are, but not right now!"

She ran over and hugged him, and he hugged her in return. All his concerns about the awkwardness of the meeting immediately vanished, and he was content to have this moment.

She released him several seconds later and paced around excitedly.

"I don't know what to say!" she laughed at herself. "There is so much I want to talk to you about! Did you receive my letter?"

" _Sì_ , just before I left _Forlì_. I did not have a chance to reply to it before I left, but _Zio_ Mario stopped me on my way to _Firenze_. We have to postpone our mission for the moment, so I decided to visit you. When did you learn to read and write?"

"I've been studying as I can," she explained. "As I said in the letter, Antonio has been helping me."

"You also said you wished to speak to me about something," Ezio reminded her.

She nodded hesitantly. " _Sì_ , I do, I do. I'm just…now that you're actually here, I'm not sure how to begin."

"Then just begin," he urged her. "I will listen."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, but before she could say anything, her eyes fell on the materials she had been reading, and Ezio's followed. Upon this second and closer inspection, he began to recognize what she had been reading. They were things he had read as well, during the long days he had spent in Monteriggioni when he first fled _Firenze_ with his mother and sister. They were the writings that had given some context to the death of his father and explained the history and purpose of the war of which he (and now, Ezio) was a part.

When Rosa noticed that his eyes were now fixated on the desk, she remained silent. There was nothing, they both knew, that she could say or do in that moment to get his attention. In the next moment, she would have to explain everything, but for this one, she would have to wait while he quietly came to understand what her lips had failed to speak.


	91. Chapter 91

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _I should be back to the normal schedule now, at least for a little while. These next couple of months are likely to be a little hectic, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!_

 **Chapter 91**

"What...what is all this?" Ezio already knew the answer to this question, and it wasn't really the question he wanted to ask, but it was all he could manage. Fortunately, Rosa was arriving at the answer to the question he actually had: why did she have it?

"It took some time before I was able to talk to Antonio," she said. "When I did, we started to discuss some things."

"What kinds of things?" Ezio asked.

"He didn't bring it up at first, but eventually, after enough time had passed, he asked me to reconsider his offer. To become an Assassin."

Ezio's stomach jumped when he heard her say it out loud. "What did you tell him?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I wasn't as angry as I was the first time he asked," she chuckled. "I told him I would think about it, and that I would need some time. It has been a few months now. I've started to read these books from his library to help me understand exactly what it is he does...and...what you do.

"And what do you think about all of it?" he asked.

"The Assassins' intentions are good. I can say that, at least. Maybe I would have joined years ago if I had learned about this under different circumstances. I wish he had just told me."

"It was better than the way I had to find out about all of this," Ezio reminded her.

"True. Maybe it is always an unpleasant surprise at first. It is a strange line of work, after all. A difficult decision for anyone."

"Have you made that decision yet?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm no closer to making it than I was when Antonio asked me. That is why I sent for you. I was hoping I could have your opinion."

"MY opinion?" Ezio considered her request, but in truth, he was unsure if he could fulfill it. He was barely coming to grips with what she had just told him, and he hadn't even completely decided for himself whether or not his decision had been the right one. The Assassins did good work, and he was happy to support them, but it had not been an easy five years by any means. It was rewarding, but could he wish all of that on her?

"Rosa...I cannot tell you what is best for you. That is for you to decide."

"Oh, go to hell!" she laughed. "You kept me in a bed for months because you were afraid I would hurt my leg. Surely you must have something to say about this!"

Ezio chuckled. "That was different, and you know it. You have to decide if this is what you want. I do not have the right to make such an important decision for you-"

"And you're not making it for me, you're giving me your thoughts so I can make it for myself. Look Ezio, you know me better than anyone else does, even Antonio. Plus, I know that you, more than anyone else, can give me an honest answer."

They stood in silence for another few moments. Ezio tried to think of something "honest" to give her, but nothing came to mind. There was nothing he could think of that he could tell her with certainty. Not in that moment, at least.

"Must we talk about this now?" he asked. "If you want my opinion, then of course I will give it to you, but I need some time to collect my thoughts."

Rosa was visibly disappointed, but sympathetic. " _Sì_ , of course. I suppose this is a lot for you to consider all at once."

"You as well."

She nodded. "Let us take a walk, then. Antonio should be in the _Palazzo della Seta_ , as always. I'm sure he would be happy to see you as well."

Ezio nodded, and she led him to the door.

"Rosa..." he began, still forming his thought as she turned around.

"What is it?"

"I do not have an answer for you yet, but...I know why Antonio wishes for you to join us. You are bold and passionate. The Assassins would be fortunate to have someone like you."

"That's enough of your flattery," she laughed. "You're going to make me sick."

Despite her comment, Ezio could tell she was trying not to blush.

It was, for the moment, the most honest thing he could say to her.


	92. Chapter 92

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 92**

"I'm sure you have not missed the smell of this city," Rosa chuckled as they walked past the fish market.

Ezio shook his head, smiling. "This reminds me, we should visit Leonardo while we are out," he suggested, remembering the time he and the artist had watched a merchant get harassed there by some of Emilio Barbarigo's men. "I have not heard from him in a long time."

"Leonardo is not here anymore," Rosa told him with a frown. "He has moved everything to _Milano_. I've heard he is doing quite well there."

"I suppose I should have expected as much. Leonardo can never seem to focus on one project for too long."

" _Sì_ , it was only a matter of time," she laughed. "Still, we do miss having him around. Everything seems to have changed since you left."

"I'm sure he misses us as well. He will find an excuse to come back one day."

The _Palazzo della Seta_ was well guarded, Ezio noticed aloud as they walked inside.

"Antonio has been recruiting more thieves every day," Rosa explained. "We've been growing quite a bit since you were last here, so we decided to increase our defenses as well."

"A smart decision," Ezio approved.

"It has the _Doge_ a little concerned," Rosa laughed. "We've told him there is nothing to worry about, so long as he does not give us any trouble."

They found Antonio standing in the courtyard talking with a couple of couriers. He had aged much more noticeably, the wrinkles in his skin becoming more prominent and his hair taking on a spectrum of grey.

"Don't be fooled," Rosa whispered to Ezio. "He isn't as old as he looks."

Antonio turned to see them, and his eyes widened when they registered Ezio.

"This discussion will have to wait until later," he told the couriers, who nodded and withdrew into the _Palazzo_.

"This is certainly a surprise," he smiled as he walked over to them. "One of my thieves would have usually told me about your arrival well before you showed up at my door, or did you somehow manage to sneak past all of them?"

"Ugo noticed me right away," the Assassin confessed, "but I suppose he decided to let me visit you myself."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better. My thieves have not lost their talents for espionage; they are just keeping secrets from me."

They all laughed and Antonio hugged Ezio. "It is good to see you, my friend," the master thief said. "Mario has been keeping me updated on your mission. I am sorry to hear that progress has been slow lately."

"Why has it been slow?" Rosa asked. "You mentioned something about postponing your mission earlier."

"I was supposed to travel to _Firenze_..." Ezio explained.

"But we have not received word from the Assassins there for some time now," Antonio finished his thought. "This could be a sign that someone is using the Apple there, which means we could be close to recovering it, but there is no way to know until we have more information. We are not sending anyone in until we know it is relatively safe. We would not want to put Ezio or anyone else in unnecessary danger."

"That is comforting to hear, considering your request" Rosa laughed, and Antonio nodded.

"Have you told him?" he asked her, indicating Ezio.

" _Sì_ , I asked for his opinion," she replied. "He promised to think about it."

"Well, goodness knows you have the time, at least until this mess in _Firenze_ is resolved," Antonio shrugged. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. They could see in his eyes that he was processing something.

"What is it, Antonio?" Rosa asked.

"Perhaps your visit was not by chance, Ezio. Maybe fortune saw fit to bring you to us for a reason."

"What are you talking about?" Ezio asked.

"Come see me here later tonight, both of you. I will explain there."


	93. Chapter 93

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 93**

As Antonio had requested, Ezio and Rosa met with him later that night in the library of the _Palazzo della Seta_.

"I suppose I should get straight to the point," he told them as they sat down. "Ezio, I have a letter that I would like you to deliver to your uncle once you are rested and ready to travel again."

"A letter? Isn't this the sort of job for a courier?" Ezio asked him, remembering the two he had seen earlier.

"Normally, yes, but since you are here, it would be much simpler to send you," Antonio chuckled.

Ezio and Rosa looked at each other, and then back at him.

"That's it?" Rosa asked. "Then why am I here?"

"Because," Antonio continued, "I want you to go with him."

"Go with me?" asked Ezio, now even more confused. "I would be happy to travel with her, but I could be there for a very long time, depending on what news we get from _Firenze_. When would we have to return?"

"It does not matter," Antonio shrugged. "We will manage things around here until you are able to come back. In fact, I hope you stay in Monteriggioni for a while."

"What the hell for?" Rosa demanded.

"I want you to spend some time with Ezio's uncle, Mario. I believe you've met him before, have you not?"

" _Sì_ , quite a few times. Why?"

"I've been in touch with him quite a bit lately. We believe that if you are considering joining the Assassins, it would be good for you to spend time with him."

Rosa stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, 'it would be good for me?' I thought you were going to let me make this decision on my own!"

"I am, and you will," Antonio nodded patiently. "But if you want to understand what it truly means to be an Assassin, there is only so much knowledge I can give you. I am a thief, and most of my business with the Assassins is done here in _Venezia_. Mario has lived by the Creed all his life and travelled to many lands I have never seen. His libraries are full of wisdom and history. He is also an accomplished warrior, as I'm sure you've discovered for yourself."

They stood there to think about Antonio's words for a moment before Ezio broke the silence.

"I think Antonio is right," he said, and was met by an immediate glare from Rosa. "What? You wanted my opinion, so there it is. You should hear the perspectives of some of the other Assassins, not just mine and Antonio's. Besides, you like Uncle Mario."

"It's your decision, of course," Antonio added. "If you wish to stay here instead, you may."

Rosa sighed. "Fine, I suppose I wouldn't mind visiting Monteriggioni again, but I won't guarantee I'll have an answer by the time I return."

"Nor do I expect you to," Antonio smiled

"If nothing else, I'm sure you could benefit from some of Mario's training," Ezio teased. "I don't suppose you've improved much lately?"

"I haven't forgotten the basics," Rosa warned him.

Ezio turned to Antonio. "When should we leave?"

"Take your time," said the thief. "Give yourselves at least a week to rest and prepare. Enjoy the city. She is as beautiful as the day you left her."

" _Sì_ ," Ezio agreed, looking at Rosa. "She is."

Rosa rolled her eyes at him. "I'm regretting this already," she said.

The three of them spent another couple of hours catching up with each other before the exhaustion from Ezio's journey caught up with him, at which point they retired for the night.


	94. Chapter 94

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 94**

Ezio spent the next several days roaming the city and catching up with old acquaintances. First he went to see Bartolomeo, who was busy training his mercenaries in the _Arsenale_ district. A few of them recognized Ezio and shouted his name, leaving the Assassin with no opportunity for surprise.

"Well, well!" Bartolomeo bellowed as Ezio approached. "It's always nice to see a friendly face! What's the occasion, Ezio?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Bartolomeo. You and your men look prepared for an invasion."

"Better to be prepared now than to be dead later," he chuckled, then turned grim for a moment. "I've learned that lesson the hard way."

"Then you are not expecting a conflict? I cannot imagine the _Doge_ is pleased with your small army of _condottieri_."

Bartolomeo laughed. "It is our job as Assassins to keep powerful men on their toes. Speaking of keeping men on their toes, where is Rosa?"

"She told me to send her regards. She is making preparations to travel with me to _Monteriggioni_ , I'm afraid."

" _Monteriggioni_? Bah! Nothing exciting ever happens there. She will be bored with nobody to fight."

" _Zio_ Mario will take care of that problem, I'm sure," Ezio assured him. "He has a few _mercenari_ at his disposal."

"Well, if he ever needs a real army, my men are itching for a good fight. You give him my best, and Rosa too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to train some new recruits. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR RODENTS?!" he shouted to some of the men that had gathered to listen to their conversation (and who presently scattered at the sound of their leader's voice, much like frightened rodents).

Ezio laughed and bid his friend farewell, then made his way west into the _Dorsoduro_ district, and eventually to Teodora's brothel.

"Ah, Antonio mentioned you were in the city," she greeted him with a smile. "I was hoping you would not forget to stop by and visit me."

"How could I, _Madonna_ Teodora?" Ezio bowed.

"It's 'Sister' Teodora, as you know," she reminded him. "Anyway, what brings you to me, my son?"

"It is as you said. I am just visiting an old friend."

"Old?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh!" Ezio said nervously, realizing his mistake. "I did not mean...er, it has just been a while since-"

She smiled. "I know what you meant, Ezio. Still, this life has a way of making me feel old. Everything is always changing. I miss the days when Leonardo and Antonio would spend their days drinking my wine, as obnoxious as they were."

" _Sì_ , I remember."

"What about you, Ezio? You must feel old as well, after so much has changed in your life. There must be many things you miss as well."

Ezio could list at least a hundred off the top of his head, but his reply was a simple "Of course."

She nodded. "Some of them have missed you in return. Rosa has spoken to me about you often, among other things. I know she has a lot on her mind right now."

" _Sì_ , she does."

"Do you still love her?"

It wasn't a question Ezio was expecting, or one that he had considered in a long time. It took him only a moment to decide on an answer."

"Yes, I do."

They spent a few more hours talking about Ezio's search for the Apple and the situation in _Firenze_ before Ezio excused himself to leave. As he made his way to the door, Teodora stopped him.

"Ezio..." she started, pausing to consider her words. "The life of an Assassin...it makes love a difficult thing to manage. I should know. There have been many people in my life, both men and women, whom I have loved, and very few of them are still in my life. Some have been killed, others have betrayed me, and still others have simply fallen out of my life."

"I am sorry for your losses, Sister," Ezio offered.

"Don't be," she smiled bitterly. "You've had plenty of your own, and will probably experience more to come. Just promise me you will treasure what you have now, and cherish your good memories when you have to accept changes in your life that you cannot control."

"I will, Sister," he agreed.

"And please," she continued, "if Rosa wishes to become an Assassin, tell her the same."

He nodded and bowed to her, then closed the door.


	95. Chapter 95

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Unfortunately, this upcoming week is going to be busy for me (but fortunately it's busy for a wonderful reason), so I'm going to have to skip a week again. See you in two weeks!_

 **Chapter 95**

"I forgot how long this journey takes," Rosa mentioned to Ezio as the sun began to set on the day they left _Venezia_. Ezio knew of an inn in a nearby town where they could stop for the night. They might have gone even further, but their horses were getting tired.

"I forgot how much you like to complain about everything," he retorted, eliciting a laugh from her.

"You must have been so terribly bored without me. It is a wonder you-"

"Shh!" he interrupted her, looking around. Something felt off, but he couldn't place his finger on it. They stopped their horses.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I think I hear something," he replied. She stopped to listen as well.

The next few moments went by very quickly. Ezio and Rosa both heard as an arrow sliced through the air and struck Ezio's horse, causing it to rear up. Ezio instinctively tried to steady it, but it was no use, and the beast fell on its side, pinning Ezio to the ground. In the next moment, Rosa yelled his name as a group of three men (including the archer that had fired the arrow) quickly emerged from the trees. Two had swords, and the last (the archer) was dropping his bow and pulling out a dagger.

Rosa was dismounted in the next second, and her horse was retreating to a safe distance. Ezio tried to push his horse away as the men surrounded Rosa, evidently intending to get rid of her while he was trapped. He was strong enough to get the horse off of him, but it would take a few seconds, and he wasn't sure if Rosa could hold out for that long, so he made a decision quickly.

"Two men are better than three," he thought as he pulled a throwing knife from his belt and hurled it at one of the attackers with a sword, who fell to the ground a second after it hit him.

The others turned their attention from Rosa long enough for Ezio to get free of the horse. They began to charge at him as he drew is sword, but Rosa was even quicker. To Ezio's (and the other men's) surprise, she leapt on the back of the attacker with the dagger, and plunged her own dagger into his chest. His remaining comrade heard his cry and looked back to find himself alone in a fight against two armed opponents, and stopped in his tracks.

"Wait!" he yelled, holding up his hands but not releasing his weapon. " _Cazzo_ , this was supposed to be an easy job! Please, don't hurt me!"

By this point, Rosa had her dagger out of the other man and pressed against this one's back, so Ezio knew he wouldn't be able to try anything treacherous.

"An easy job? Who paid you?"

"I...I cannot say! They will murder me if I do!"

"What a coincidence," Rosa told him. "We have a similar rule for people who try to kill us and then refuse to be useful."

"Okay, okay!" he conceded, trembling. "We were paid by a man who said he was sent by the Pope, Alexander VI. That's all I know, but he said that if I mentioned it to anyone else, we would all be burned, first at the stake, and then in Hell."

"You really expect us to believe that the Pope is-" Rosa started, but Ezio cut her off.

"He is telling the truth, Rosa," Ezio told her, then turned to the man. "Start travelling in the direction we came, and don't look back until the sun comes up tomorrow. If we ever see your face again, you will wish you had been burned."

The man nodded obediently and started walking. When he was out of sight, Ezio and Rosa moved the bodies into the trees, then got on her horse and continued on their way.

"Why did you believe him?" Rosa asked after a few minutes. "What reason could the Pope have for bothering us?"

"Wait," he said, "Antonio hasn't told you?"

"What would he have told me? I don't pay much attention to the politics of the papacy."

"Then you will have to start. Rodrigo Borgia, the Templar who had the artifact before we got it...he has managed to claw his way into _Il Vaticano_. He is Alexander VI.

Rosa's eyes widened as she thought about the implications of what Ezio had just told her.

" _Merda_ ," she breathed. "Then these Templars really are as powerful as those books claim."

Ezio nodded silently in affirmation.


	96. Chapter 96

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 96**

Upon their arrival in _Monteriggioni_ , Ezio and Rosa were greeted warmly by Mario, but the celebration was short lived. Mario was leaving the town just as they were arriving, as he had to be away for a few days to meet with some contacts in _Siena_. In the meantime, he said, Ezio was to watch over his mother and sister.

"Of course, Uncle. I always do," Ezio replied.

"And show our guests the finest hospitality the Auditore family has to offer," Mario added.

"Guests? You mean we have more than one?"

" _Sì_ , Niccolò just arrived a few days ago from _Roma_."

"Machiavelli," Ezio muttered, prompting a glance from Rosa.

"You should talk to him when you have the chance, if for no other reason than to give him a break from Claudia."

"What is the problem with Claudia?"

Mario laughed. "Your little sister seems to be quite taken with the young man. She has been at his ear since the moment he arrived."

"It sounds like she hasn't changed much," Rosa observed. "She's been courting men since the first time I met her. That, and keeping records for you. Between those two skills, she could make a fine madam of a brothel.

"Ha!" Mario bellowed. "Not while I'm alive, I hope. It is a dangerous job, as I am sure Paola or Teodora can tell you. I would fear for her safety too much if she worked in such a world. I know that is a strange thing to hear from an Assassin, of all people, but it is because I know such dangers firsthand."

"Speaking of dangers, Uncle, Rosa and I were ambushed on our way here by some men who were hired by one of Rodrigo Borgia's men."

" _Veramente_? Well, I am glad to see you made it here safely after that."

"As are we, but you should be careful on your trip," Ezio warned. "They might be targeting the other Assassins as well."

"I will keep that in mind, but if you two managed to beat them, then they can't be too dangerous."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rosa demanded.

Mario laughed as he mounted a horse that was brought to him by one of his men. "If you think I'm mistaken, perhaps we should test your skills in the arena when I return. Until then, try to keep my town in one piece, if you can." With that, Mario's horse quickly carried him down the dirt road and out of sight.

"I suppose we should check in on Machiavelli," Ezio groaned, turning to enter the town.

"You don't sound very excited to see him," Rosa noted.

Ezio shrugged. "Machiavelli isn't the easiest person to get along with."

"Why do you say that?"

"He is a good man, I am sure," he admitted. "I just find that he has very strong opinions that are often at odds with my own."

"Do Assassins disagree with each other often?" Rosa asked.

Ezio smiled to himself. "Not when it comes to our larger goals, but with the smaller things, the discussions can be endless. Sometimes I think it would be easier to argue with a Templar."

"That's because every argument you have with a Templar ends with that Templar's death."

"I suppose it isn't the best way to resolve disagreements," Ezio considered aloud as they walked past a tailor's shop, "but with so much at stake, sometimes it is the only option we have."

Rosa nodded, and they remained silent for a minute to take in the sights and sounds of the town until they reached the doors of the _Villa Auditore_. There was a type of peace in the air that Ezio rarely had the chance to enjoy, especially with Rosa. He chuckled to himself as he tried to imagine a living a life with her in one of the small homes that adorned the place. "To boring for her, and perhaps even for me," he thought to himself.


	97. Chapter 97

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 97**

"Ezio, you're back again!" Claudia greeted her brother as he entered Mario's office (or perhaps it was really hers, considering how much work she was doing for him). Rosa followed behind him, and Claudia greeted her with even more excitement.

"I'm so glad you're both here! I want to introduce you to my friend, _Messer_ Machiavelli!" She indicated the other figure standing patiently to her side.

"We are already quite acquainted," Ezio informed her, trying to resist laughing (Machiavelli allowed himself a slight grin).

"Oh," Claudia said, visibly disappointed. "What about you, Rosa? Have you met Niccolò?"

"Only once, and not under the most pleasant circumstances," the thief replied. "It was a brief and informal introduction."

" _Sì_ , but I remember it quite well," Machiavelli confirmed. "In my line of work, it is important to remember faces, especially one that belongs to a person who makes an impression as strongly as you did."

Rosa raised an eyebrow, as if unsure what he was trying to imply. Fortunately, he understood her confusion.

"It is a compliment, I assure you," he chuckled. "A strong will is a virtue, and one that our enemies would take from us, if given the chance."

The answer was good enough for Rosa, who (only Ezio noticed) loosened the fists she was slowly forming.

"Claudia, why don't you go and check on Mother? Rosa and I need to discuss a few things with Machiavelli," said Ezio.

Claudia groaned. "Fine, but don't think I'm going to stay out of your way for very long. This is MY office, in case you haven't noticed."

"Of course," Ezio bowed to her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and left.

"She is quite competent," Machiavelli observed. "The Brotherhood may have a place for someone with her accounting skills."

"Rosa and I were attacked on the way here," Ezio told him, eager to change the subject. "One said they had been sent by a man representing the Pope."

Machiavelli frowned and began to pace the room. "If they managed to find you, then you may still be in danger. I don't know how it could have happened, though. Who could have known you were in _Venezia_?"

Ezio shrugged.

"Still, perhaps there is some good news here. If Borgia is still sending men after you, perhaps he does not yet know you have lost the Apple, or where it has gone now."

"Or perhaps he does, and simply wishes to be rid of me," Ezio suggested.

"That is also a possibility," his colleague agreed. "Time will tell us for certain, but I would rather not sit around and wait."

"Hold on a moment," Rosa interrupted them, turning to Ezio. "What about the letter I sent you?"

"The what?" Machiavelli asked.

"While he was in _Forlì_ , I sent Ezio a letter asking him to come and visit me soon," Rosa explained.

"A dangerous choice," Machiavelli frowned, "but it would only have caused a problem if the letter was intercepted. Unless..."

"Who was the courier who delivered the letter?" Ezio asked her, continuing Machiavelli's thought.

"It was Lucio, a newer recruit. He was also one of the couriers speaking with Antonio when we found him in the _Palazzo della Seta_. Do you think..."

"It is the most likely explanation," Ezio told her.

"Then we need to warn Antonio! He could be in danger!"

"We can't write to him until we know which couriers we can trust, and returning to _Venezia_ may leave us open to another attack," Machiavelli said.

"Then what should we do?" Rosa asked.

Machiavelli thought to himself for a moment. "Antonio is probably not in any immediate danger. Spies rarely like to draw much attention to themselves. Tell me, does this Lucio deliver letters to any place nearby?"

"Let's see," Rosa scratched her head. "I think Antonio has him deliver documents to _San Gimignano_ every few weeks. Yes! In fact, he should be there in a couple days!"

" _Bene_ ," said Ezio. "We will pay him a little visit."


	98. Chapter 98

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 98**

"I think I can see it from here. Is that it, with all the towers?" Rosa pointed to the walled town on a hill that rose above the horizon as she, Ezio, and Machiavelli made their way on horseback past one of the many vineyards of the Tuscan countryside.

" _Sì_ , we should be there before sunset," Ezio answered. "It is a good thing we left early; otherwise it might have cost us an extra day."

"It has quite a history for such a small town," Machiavelli remarked. "Are you familiar with any of it?"

"Not at all," Rosa admitted, "but since we have some time, why don't you fill me in?"

Ezio smiled to himself. Nothing made Niccolò happier than talking about political history.

"The city used to be a popular stop for religious pilgrims making their way to _Roma_ , and some of the families here became quite wealthy from the money that flowed in. They became so wealthy, in fact, that the city managed to remain independent from _Siena_ and _Firenze_ for many years. The richest of these families built the towers you see before you. Some were for protection from the outside world and from each other, and some were simply displays of power and wealth. In any case, few dared to challenge them, and fewer still lived to tell about it."

"I thought this entire area was under the control of _Firenze_ ," Rosa interrupted. "Isn't _San Gimignano_ as well?"

"It is," Machiavelli said with a smile, pleased at Rosa's interest.

"Then what happened?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps it was an act of God, perhaps an act of the Devil. Perhaps neither. _Fortuna_ is a fickle creature, if history has taught us anything. In 1348, the city was decimated by the Black Death. Some accounts even say the dead outnumbered the living. With no other way to sustain the town, its leaders begged for help from _Firenze_. _Firenze_ obliged, of course, and has been in control ever since."

"Do all of your stories have such sad endings?" Ezio chimed in.

"Is it a sad ending?" Machiavelli asked, turning to Rosa for her opinion instead. Ezio could tell he was getting at something.

"I guess it depends on who you ask," Rosa shrugged. "To the nobles who once owned the towers and ruled the town, it must be. But to the poor and oppressed, what difference does that change in power make?"

"One regime is removed, and another takes its place, but the beggar still wants for bread," Machiavelli nodded. "It has always fascinated me, how the rich and powerful remain rich and powerful while others allow such inequality at their own expense. Why do some rulers succeed, while others fail? What can a failing one do to keep citizens from revolting?"

"You want to help terrible rulers stay in power?" Rosa asked, a bit taken aback by the implications of this.

"I want to observe them," Machiavelli corrected her. "It is for my own curiosity, above all else. Of course, as an Assassin, I fight for the oppressed."

"That sounds like it could be a conflict of interest," Rosa told him. "How can you passively observe the unfolding of history if you are actively trying to change it?"

"It is a delicate thing to balance, but it is an endeavor worth trying to master," he answered. "We are a part of history, whether we like it or not. One does not have to be passive to study the politics of the world. In fact, one should strive for the opposite. But one should always be wary that even a complete understanding of the past does not always prepare one for the present."

Ezio considered this (as, he presumed, did Rosa) as they approached the city gates. None of the guards had seen anyone matching their description of the courier, Lucio, so they were likely early. Ezio knew a nearby innkeeper they could trust, so they decided to wait there for the night and see if anything changed by morning.


	99. Chapter 99

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 99**

The three of them were awake shortly after the sun rose, as they wanted to make sure they didn't miss Lucio's arrival. Machiavelli spoke to a few of his contacts in the town to find out if they knew anything, while Ezio and Rosa waited in hiding near the main entrance to see if they could spot him coming in.

It got to be the late afternoon before they had any luck. From a few buildings away, Rosa got Ezio's attention as a cloaked man approached the guards at the entrance. Ezio couldn't recognize the figure under his disguise, but he trusted Rosa's assessment. The figure appeared to share a joke with the guards, who laughed with him and moved aside as he passed.

The pair stayed out of sight as the figure passed each of them, then quickly and quietly scrambled to higher vantage points and met on a rooftop.

"Was that him?" Ezio asked.

She nodded. "I've seen him wear those clothes before. We should follow him and see where he leads us."

Ezio agreed, and hopped across to an adjacent rooftop. The kept up with the figure on opposite sides of the street so that they were less likely to lose track of him. He moved considerably more slowly than expected, however, stopping to browse the wares of merchants and to observe the town.

Eventually the figure made its way to the square by the _Chiesa di Santa Maria Assunta_ , where they almost lost him in the crowd of people. A smart move, but poorly executed, Ezio thought to himself as the figure slipped into a nearby alley. From the roof they scanned the nearby area to make sure they were alone, and when they nodded to each other in agreement that the coast was clear, they jumped down.

Ezio hid the ground first, blocking the man's path.

"What's this?" the man hissed as Rosa came down behind him. He whirled around and pulled out a knife, but stopped when he recognized her and noticed the dagger she had pulled out as well.

"Rosa, is that you? What's going on?"

"We were hoping perhaps you could tell us," came Machiavelli's voice behind Ezio. "I saw you both on the rooftops," he explained to them.

"What are you talking about?" Lucio asked.

"Drop your weapon," Ezio ordered calmly.

"What? No! First, answer my question!" he spun around to face Ezio now.

"You are not in the best position to negotiate," Machiavelli reminded him.

The courier looked around himself for a moment, then sighed, setting down his weapon and kicking it to Ezio. "Alright, fine. I suppose it was only a matter of time before you caught me."

"So it was you!" Rosa said. "You fed someone information from the letter I sent to Ezio. You're the reason we were attacked!"

"I didn't know you would be attacked, _capite_? I needed money, and he paid well. My gambling debts were catching up with me. I had no other choice! I had to feed my family!"

"Who paid well?" Ezio asked.

"He said he worked for the Pope. I think his name was Agostino, but that's all I know!"

"Agostino Chigi, the Pope's banker," Machiavelli thought aloud to Ezio. "That would make sense, considering the payments Lucio here and your attackers received."

"Has he paid off any more of Antonio's thieves?" Ezio asked.

"No, only me, but no more! Please, I'll stop immediately, I swear! Don't kill me!"

"It isn't up to us," Machiavelli told him. "It's up to her."

Rosa looked up at them when she realized Machiavelli was referring to her. Then she looked back at Lucio, and then back at them again.

"Niccolò-" Ezio started.

"The life of an Assassin is filled with difficult decisions, Rosa," Machiavelli interrupted him. "The hardest of these is deciding when to spare a life, and when to take it. Sometimes the right answer will be clear, and sometimes it will not. Sometimes there will be no right answer at all, but you will have to make a decision nonetheless."

Rosa looked down at her dagger, and then back up at Lucio, who was looking at her as well.

"Please," he implored her. "If you let me leave, you will never hear from me again. I am not a bad man, I promise you! Show mer-"

His last word was interrupted by a swift movement from Rosa, who plunged her dagger into Lucio's throat. As the courier crumpled to the ground, Rosa stabbed him a couple more times to make sure he was dead (and, Ezio presumed, to make sure he did not live to suffer for long). As she stood over his corpse, not daring to look at it, everything fell silent until she dropped her dagger on the ground.

"Rosa-" Ezio started. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew he had to say something. Rosa, however, did not wish to hear it. She began walking away, more determined with each step to be alone for the time being. In a few moments, she was out of sight.

"Give her some time to think," Machiavelli advised Ezio, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ezio looked at the lifeless body. With a sigh, he knelt down and closed the courier's eyes.

" _Requiescat in pace_."


	100. Chapter 100

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Also, sorry for the unexpected delay. I was busier than expected last week so I wasn't able to post a chapter. Next week should be normal again._

 **Chapter 100**

There was no sense in trying to return to _Monteriggioni_ that night, as there wasn't much sunlight left in the day. Ezio and Machiavelli spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening moving Lucio's body out of the town so that it wouldn't be discovered by a guard or a curious passerby.

To Ezio's relief, they found Rosa back at the inn when they returned. She was sitting at a table, looking out a window as the townspeople were heading home for the day. They silently joined her, and she was silent in return. They spent a few minutes looking out the window with her before Ezio spoke.

"You don't have to talk about it," he began, "but we are here if you need to."

She shook her head. "I just need some time to think is all," she explained. With that, she got up and began walking away, but she turned for a moment to address Ezio. "Don't worry about me. I'll find someplace quiet where no guards will bother me."

Ezio nodded reluctantly as she disappeared out the door. Then he turned to Machiavelli.

"Do you still think that was a good idea?" he asked rhetorically.

"You have too little faith in her," Machiavelli observed in reply. "She's capable of more than you think, when given the chance."

" _Sì_ , but you didn't give her a chance. You gave her a responsibility she was not expecting to have."

"And yet she fulfilled it. What does that say about her?"

"It says she is strong and brave, but that is something I already knew. We did not need that weight on her conscience to verify it."

"She will bear many more, if she is to become one of us," Machiavelli reminded him. "It is better for her to decide now whether or not she possesses the capacity to lead such a life."

Ezio sighed and cupped his face with his hands, resting his elbows on the table. "It is always frustrating to argue with you, Niccolò."

The other man smiled. "I will take that as a compliment, and it is one I shall return to you. Shall we discuss something else then?"

" _Sì_ , that is probably best. What do you know of the man you mentioned earlier?"

"I assume you are referring to Agostino Chigi?" Machiavelli asked. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"You said he lends money to the Spaniard. Why don't we put a stop to it?"

Machiavelli shook his head. "I'm afraid there isn't much we can do at this time. Chigi is well-protected like his client. We do not have the resources to deal with him, especially while we search for the Apple."

"So we are just supposed to wait?"

"It is not a pleasant feeling, is it?" Machiavelli sympathized with a grim smile. "I would change it too, if I could. But Assassins are men and women of strong _virtù_ , and we will adapt, as we always have, to the challenges before us."

"Perhaps, but there is no use letting someone do it alone," Ezio said, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To find Rosa."

"How do you know where she went?"

"I have a few good guesses," Ezio assured him. "I know her better than you think."

Machiavelli nodded. "I suppose you do. I defer to your judgment on the matter."

"Was that so difficult?"

"Yes, terribly," Machiavelli smiled. "I will not make a habit of it."

Ezio decided to cut his losses and count the outcome of that argument as a victory. He stepped outside as Machiavelli watched on.


	101. Chapter 101

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 101**

"I thought I might find you here."

"Here" was on the roof of the _Torre Grossa_ , at the edge of which sat Rosa as she silently observed Ezio pull himself up with a grunt.

"Thank you for helping me up," he joked when he was finally on his feet, but Rosa didn't find much humor in it (at least, not that she was willing to show at the moment).

"How did you know I would be here?" she asked, not breaking her eye contact with the dark landscape.

"You wanted to find a place to think without being interrupted by any guards," he answered as he sat down next to her. "It's what I would have done, and you're as good a climber as I am."

She let out a deep sigh. "I suppose you want to talk about what happened today?"

"I want whatever you want. "I'm only here if you need me."

"I've killed before, Ezio. You've seen it."

" _Sì_ , but there is a difference between killing a guard who is threatening your life with a sword and killing a man who is unarmed, apologizing, and begging for his life."

"You think I made the wrong decision?" she asked him.

"No, I think you made a difficult decision with no right answer."

"His actions almost got us killed once, but there isn't much justice in killing a man who was only doing what he needed to survive. I thought he could put us in danger again, but I didn't know for certain what his intentions were."

"And you likely never will." He paused. "But...I am glad this upsets you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Machiavelli has a point. The life of an Assassin is filled with these difficult choices. If they don't weigh on you, then..." he trailed off.

"Then what?"

"Then maybe you are killing for the wrong reasons," he finished the thought. After a pause, he added, "Did I ever tell you about the first man I killed?"

She shook her head. "Only briefly, I think. Uberto something?"

"Uberto Alberti, the _Gonfaloniere_ of _Firenze_ at the time. He sentenced my father and brothers to death when he knew they were innocent, and he would have done the same to me."

"Then it sounds like you were right to take his life. He was a threat to you and the rest of your family."

Ezio shook his head. "Perhaps, but we could have escaped _Firenze_ without killing him. When I found him, he was unarmed, and he told me that he had only killed my family to save his own. But I didn't care...I spat in his face and cursed him. It did not bother me because I hated him for what he had done. I felt nothing for him." He sighed. "I do not regret ending his life, but I regret my reasons for it. _Zio_ Mario was with me when I killed the next man on my list, Vieri de'Pazzi. I treated Vieri the same way, but Mario taught me to have respect for those I kill...to think like an Assassin, not a murderer. Now that difference is clearer to me, but that does not always make things easier."

After a pause, he got up and walked to the other side of the roof, taking another moment to look at the ground below.

"Come here," he beckoned to her, "I want to show you something."

She reluctantly got up and walked over to look where he was pointing.

"Do you see that bale of hay on the ground?"

" _Sì_ , I...wait, you're not going to-"

"It's easier than climbing," he interrupted with a shrug. "You taught me how to climb buildings quickly, and now I'm going to teach you the best way back down."

"Franco taught you," she corrected him, "and I'm not going to jump off this building with you."

"Of course not!" he laughed. "You can start from shorter buildings, but eventually..."

With that, he turned and leapt off the edge of the tower, falling effortlessly onto his target below. He got out of the hay bale and looked to the top, where Rosa still stood so she could make sure he had survived the fall. Ezio waited patiently as she slowly made her way down to join him.


	102. Chapter 102

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 102**

The three returned to _Monteriggioni_ the following day, and Mario was back about a week later. Much to Claudia's disappointment (and Ezio's relief), Machiavelli left for _Roma_ shortly thereafter, and the _Villa Auditore_ was relatively quiet for a while.

Several months passed with little new information. Mario eventually received word from _La Volpe_ that he and Paola were safe, but that things in _Firenze_ were too unstable for any immediate action by the others. He promised that one of them would send word as soon as they were ready. Beyond this, the letter contained no details, most likely to ensure that there would be no serious consequences if it fell into the wrong hands.

The new year came and went, as did another, and the weather (which had become chilly during the winter months) turned more pleasant as the summer of 1496 wore on. Ezio and Rosa spent most of their time between _Monteriggioni_ and _Venezia_ , helping Mario and Antonio deliver letters, tail suspected Templars, distract guards, and other fairly simple tasks. They spent much of their free time training in Mario's arena (or competing in footraces with the other thieves if they were in _Venezia_ ), and Rosa was a much faster learner than Ezio had remembered. Her skills didn't quite match his or Mario's, but he suspected there might soon come a time when she could give him a decent run for his money. At the very least, he was confident she could handle herself against any guards they came across.

Rosa rarely brought up the subject of becoming an Assassin, and Ezio decided not to push the matter. Perhaps it was not the approach Machiavelli would have taken, he thought to himself, but Machiavelli wasn't there to complain. If she was taking a long time to come to a decision, then at least she was giving it a proper amount of thought. Barring all of this, it was almost as if nothing had changed between them in the last several years. There was a slight air of uncertainty about what each new day could bring for them, but they decided not to worry about any of it until they had to.

They had no shortage of time to rest, and Ezio always enjoyed the company of Rosa and the others, but a thought continued to loom over them all; what had happened to the Piece of Eden, and would they ever see it again?

It was on the afternoon of an ordinary one of these days in late November that two figures on horseback approached the gates of _Monteriggioni_. Mario rushed out to see what the commotion was about, and when he returned to the _Villa_ , he was accompanied by Paola and _La Volpe_. Ezio and Rosa followed them inside as Mario called for supper to be prepared.

To everyone's relief, the pair appeared to be unharmed, albeit exhausted. It was decided that a thorough discussion of the situation in _Firenze_ would have to wait until the morning, when all parties were well-fed and well-rested. Mario was unable to prepare a room in the _Villa_ itself, but he knew that the town's innkeeper would be happy to accommodate two guests, especially for what Mario assured him would be generous compensation.

"I can ride for _Venezia_ and let Antonio know they're here," Rosa volunteered as Mario returned from the inn, but the latter shook his head.

"Better to wait until tomorrow, when we can hear what they have to say. Besides, it is possible that we could use your help in _Firenze_ , if you are so inclined."

"Of course I am," she smiled and him and Ezio. "I can't let you two have all the fun."


	103. Chapter 103

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 103**

Once everyone was awake and fed the next morning, Mario, Ezio, Rosa, and the two Florentine guests gathered in Mario's study to discuss everything.

"First of all," Mario began with a smile, "I am relieved to see you both here, and unharmed."

They both bowed. "You as well, Mario," Paola replied.

"Well, I'm not the one who has been in _Firenze_ for the past couple of years with limited correspondence to or from anyone outside the city. I have heard that the political situation there is...less than optimal. Of course, I don't know the details, so I was hoping you could fill me...er, us in."

 _La Volpe_ sighed. "Ah, where to begin?"

"It's difficult to say exactly when this all started," said Paola. "We weren't paying enough attention at the time. Perhaps we should have."

"We can dwell on our mistakes later," Mario assured her. "The important thing now is to deal with the situation, whatever it is."

"As you wish," Paola agreed. "When I first learned of it, it seemed like nothing. A few of my brothel's clients began complaining about the sermons of a strange Dominican friar who had recently returned to the city. Some called him a fool, and some even called him a madman. One thing became clear, however: as unpopular as he was at first, more and more people knew about him...and some even listened to him."

"He preached about the evils of gluttony, denouncing the city's nobles and leaders. That was how he began attracting more followers," _La Volpe_ added.

"Is that so bad?" Rosa asked. "Surely we wish for people to be free to criticize those in power, do we not? The voices of the people should be heard."

"Of course," Paola answered. "But there is a difference between fighting for the people and using their fears and frustrations to advance oneself into a position of power and wealth at their expense. What Savonarola did was the latter of these."

"Savonarola?" Ezio chimed in. "Girolamo Savonarola?"

" _Sì_ ," _La Volpe_ gave him a quizzical look. "Do you know of him?"

"Didn't you receive the letters I wrote to you when I left _Forlì_?" Ezio asked him

"No, we haven't received anything from you. In truth, I am surprised to see you here instead of in _Forlì_? Why did you leave?"

" _Forlì_ was attacked, and the Apple was taken from Ezio by a monk who happened to be passing by him while he was injured," Mario explained.

Paola gasped. "You can't possibly mean..."

Mario nodded. " _Sì_ , I do. It is the same man you mentioned. How much power does he have over the city now?"

"More than he used to," _La Volpe_ hissed. "His flock has grown, and those who oppose it risk facing its wrath. The city is on the brink of war with itself."

"Wait a moment," Rosa interrupted. "Ezio, you said you sent letters to _La Volpe_ and Paola, and yet they never received them."

"What of it?" Ezio asked.

"If the Templars paid off a courier working for Antonio, don't you suppose others could have been working elsewhere as well?"

"That would explain why neither letter made it to you," Mario agreed.

"But that means that the Templars may know where the Apple is as well!" Ezio exclaimed. "They will be searching for it in _Firenze_ too."

"Then there isn't any time to lose," Mario told them. "Now that we know what we're up against, we should make haste for _Firenze_."

"Give us a few days to rest, and we will ride ahead and prepare things for you all," Paola announced.

"Of course," Mario agreed, "but I must stay here in _Monteriggioni_. Ezio will go, and Rosa will too if she has no objections."

Rosa, of course, had no objections.


	104. Chapter 104

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 104**

" _Salve_ , Ezio. You picked a fine time for a homecoming."

Ezio appreciated Machiavelli's attempt to greet him with a bit of humor, but there really was no time for small talk. It had taken them nearly two months to make sufficient preparations for the unknown situation in _Firenze_. Paola and _La Volpe_ had ridden ahead to ensure Ezio and Rosa could be safely accommodated in the city until their job was done. When the latter two reached the gates of the city, they decided to split up: Rosa would go immediately to Paola's brothel (which, Paola had assured them, was a safe place to stay) while Ezio would seek out Machiavelli.

The streets were eerily quiet, and the citizens refused to make eye contact with Ezio or each other, only managing a few whispers when they were absolutely necessary. It reminded Ezio of the night he had witnessed the aftermath of the fight between Bartolomeo's and Silvio's mercenaries, and he was expecting to find something terrible around any corner. Aside from some smoke in the sky, however, he couldn't quite tell with certainty what was bothering everyone around him until he overheard a few angrier whispers that seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"We never should have welcomed that mad monk into the city. Look at all the misery he's wrought," said one.

"I don't understand why we'd be so willing to accept his oppression," murmured another.

"He just threw us out," complained another man quite loudly. "He said all we owned belongs to the _Chiesa di San Marco_ now!" When Ezio walked by him, he and the people to whom he had spoken looked down at the ground and backed away (likely afraid that their conversation might be heard by less sympathetic ears).

He continued walking, hoping that Rosa had managed to find her way to Paola without too much trouble. She was not a native of the city, but she had been there before, so he had confidence she would find her way there. If all else failed, she could climb up to a rooftop faster than nearly anyone else he knew and orient herself with her surroundings.

"Sometimes I wish the _Assassino_ would return to _Firenze_ , that we might be free of this tyranny," came another nearby voice.

Ezio turned to find that its source was a woman standing outside her home with an acquaintance. His heart jumped into his throat. Had she recognized him? Would others as well?

"It's just a myth," her friend replied. "A story parents tell their children."

He sighed with a bit of relief. He hadn't been discovered...at least, not yet. He wondered to himself what the city remembered of him and his family. After all, their execution (and Ezio's subsequent assassinations of Uberto Alberti and Francesco de' Pazzi) had been very public, but a lot of time had passed. If all of it had been reduced to a simple story, how exactly did that story go now?

The women very suddenly retreated into the house as a several city guards came running in Ezio's direction, swords drawn. Ezio was about to draw his return, but was stopped just in time.

"Out of our way, _stronzo_ ," barked a voice behind him. Before he could move an inch, several guards rushed past him and into the first group. He barely managed to duck into an alley while they clashed, but there was no time to stop and watch the battle.

He found Machiavelli standing on a bridge overlooking the _Fiume Arno_. On the other side of a bridge was a large bonfire, obviously one of the sources of the smoke he had seen. It was there that Machiavelli greeted him.

"Then it's true?" Ezio asked. "Savonarola has taken control of _Firenze_?"

"Yes," Machiavelli nodded. "No doubt aided by that treacherous artifact."

"We should get to work on retrieving it."

"That may be more complicated that you think."

"When isn't it?" Ezio chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you fill me in on things?"

"Walk with me," said Machiavelli, smiling and raising his eyebrow.


	105. Chapter 105

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _As some of you may have noticed, I had to skip a week again. On top of my normal schedule last week, I also had jury duty and a family reunion, so my free time was somewhat limited. Back to normal now (hopefully)!_

 **Chapter 105**

"It all started a few weeks ago," Machiavelli began. "The man everyone once reviled was suddenly the one they worshipped."

"Ah, the Apple," Ezio understood. He took note as they were joined by two burly men with axes, presumably hired by either Niccolò or Mario in case they ran into less-than-friendly city guards.

Machiavelli smiled, shaking his head. "Only in part. It's not the city he's enthralled, but its leaders: men possessed of influence and power. They, in turn, oppress the citizens and ensure his will is done."

Ezio frowned at that statement. "It can't be as simple as you make it sound," he argued. "The people act as if they have no say in the matter."

Machiavelli shrugged off the argument. "Rare is the man willing to oppose the status quo, and so it falls to us to help them see the truth."

"What do you mean by that?" Ezio challenged him. "Are you suggesting the people are not capable of seeking answers and justice for themselves?"

"In this case, clearly not," Machiavelli retorted bluntly. "Those who can fight back instead cower in their homes while _Firenze_ burns. We will be the ones to show the citizens a path forward."

"That should be for them to decide, not us. If we are choosing their path, are we any better than the Templars?"

"We do not choose the path," Machiavelli corrected him as they rounded a corner. "We merely provide it as an option. The Templars would seek to control them under the guise of order and stability, but our goal is to set them free."

Ahead of them, Ezio could make out a pile of corpses resting next to a building. As they approached it, one thing became immediately clear to Ezio.

"Speaking of Templars..." Machiavelli sighed.

"Those bodies bear the emblem of the Borgia," Ezio noted aloud.

"Yes," his fellow Assassin confirmed. "The Spaniard keeps sending his soldiers into _Firenze_ , and _Firenze_ keeps sending them back...usually in pieces."

"Then he knows the Apple is here as well...an unfortunate complication."

Machiavelli nodded silently, and they continued on.

"Niccolò," Ezio began a short while later. "It is all well and good to fight for the freedom of the people, but they must be empowered as well. Otherwise it is only a matter of time before they fall into the grip of another tyrant."

"It has always been that way, and always will be," Machiavelli replied. "Why do you think the Assassins have existed for so long? If the people could be empowered to fight for themselves, our jobs would be much easier, but we do not live in such a world."

"I disagree," Ezio informed him firmly. "Perhaps we just haven't tried hard enough."

Machiavelli just chuckled.

Before long, they arrived in front of the _Palazzo Pitti_ , whose grounds were surrounded by guards and whose rooftops were saturated with archers.

"He's taken up residence here," Machiavelli explained. "How do you propose we proceed?"

"A direct assault would be dangerous," Ezio noted, crossing his arms to think.

"True, but what other option is there?"

Ezio considered for a few moments. "Aside from the city leaders, the people's minds are their own, correct?"

" _Sì_ ," Machiavelli answered, visibly confused by the question.

"And they follow Savonarola not by choice, but force and fear?"

" _Sì_."

"Then I propose we use this to our advantage. If we can silence his lieutenants and stir up discontent, he will be distracted, and I will have a chance to strike."

Machiavelli smiled. "Is this your attempt to prove me wrong about empowering the people?"

"No, but it may be our only other option. A man in a crowd of angry citizens is less conspicuous than a man approaching the _Palazzo_ by himself. If I manage to prove you wrong in the process, so be it."

"Clever," Machiavelli chuckled. "I'll speak to _La Volpe_ and Paola. They can help organize the uprising as you free the districts."


	106. Chapter 106

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 106**

Throughout the next several months, Ezio, Rosa, and the three Assassins gathered as much information as they could about Savonarola and his most influential followers. Under Machiavelli's advisement, they narrowed their list of potential targets down to nine and made their plans to strike. The list included an artist, a farmer, a doctor, and a priest, among others. Each, through his occupation, had managed to maintain Savonarola's power over the Florentine districts, and the death of each (the Assassins and Rosa hoped) would embolden the other citizens.

As the year wore on, conditions in the city deteriorated. Soldiers ransacked the homes of those suspected of disobeying Savonarola's teachings. Mobs of children, under the guidance of the so-called "mad monk" himself, began publicly shaming and terrorizing even their own parents for such indiscretions.

As they suspected, Paola's brothel did not remain safe for long. Paola converted it into an inn to avoid trouble, but still offered the services of her courtesans to those people she knew she could trust to provide her with valuable information. _La Volpe_ was able to call in a favor and find a relatively tranquil place where the rest of them could stay until their work was done.

With time being a limited resource, they made their first move as quickly as possible. Ezio began with the artist, and crossed the names of the other targets off his list as he eliminated them. As planned, Paola and _La Volpe_ spread the news of each death and stirred up discontent among the citizens. Machiavelli, ever the political scholar, helped them do develop strategies to organize the growing number of angry Florentines into a powerful enough force to threaten Savonarola's remaining followers.

For her part, Rosa lent her skills as a thief to _La Volpe_ , and occasionally acted as a courier between him and Antonio (although it was rarely safe enough for her to go in and out of the city). In their spare time, she (begrudgingly) practiced leaping from increasingly high buildings into bales of hay with Ezio, who rarely received much in the way of gratitude for the lesson except several ominous glares.

When the situation called for it, she would help Ezio reach his target by distracting guards (as was the case when he had to get to a priest perched atop the _Santa Maria del Fiore_ ) or help him fight off anyone who came after them.

Ezio was still uneasy about getting her involved, but it was becoming more and more apparent to him that he had about as much reason to fear for her life as she had to fear for his. In everything except title, Rosa was becoming one of them, whether she knew it or not. It had been happening for a while, actually. The Rosa whose life he had saved from an archer at the _Palazzo della Seta_ was different from the one he had met after his time in _Forlì_ , who was herself different from the one that fought alongside him now.

He certainly thought of her differently, in any case. The whirlwind of feelings he held for her when they first kissed had evolved into something he couldn't exactly explain, but by any indication, Rosa felt the same way. They were both wary of rekindling the romance they originally had for fear that they might be separated again, but Ezio still loved her, maybe now more than ever. It was a different kind of love, perhaps something more closely resembling a powerful friendship. It was a love that was able to accommodate (even embrace) their duties in a way that was easy for both of them.

Ezio was musing to himself about this when, on one afternoon in late May of 1498, Machiavelli opened his door (without knocking) and informed him, "It's time." With that, Ezio put on his robes and followed him out the door.

* * *

 _[A/N]: Here's a quick bit of history about Savonarola (for anyone who doesn't know), just for fun:_

 _Savonarola actually did become something of a de facto religious leader of Florence for several years, and made himself a powerful enemy of Alexander VI (Rodrigo Borgia). Even the almighty Medici were expelled from the city! He was excommunicated in 1497, and when he later tried to prove his divine right to rule the city by a public "trial by fire" (that is, walking over a fire, red-hot embers, etc. without being burned, thus proving God is on your side), it rained, and many took this as a bad sign from God. With the city now against him, he was arrested and imprisoned in the tower of the Palazzo Vecchio. On May 23, 1498, (with the support of the Vatican) he and two of his supporters were hanged and their bodies burned in the Piazza della Signoria (the same place where Ezio kills him in AC2)._

 _If you visit Florence today, you can walk into the cell in the tower of the Palazzo Vecchio where he was imprisoned (and where Giovanni Auditore was imprisoned in AC2). You can also visit the San Marco church and attached convent where Savonarola lived, and inside you can find Savonarola's room, some of his relics, and a painting of his execution._


	107. Chapter 107

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 107**

The noise was inescapable. As Ezio drew closer to the _Palazzo Pitti_ , all he could hear was the roar of the angry mob that had gathered outside the mad monk's residence. Rosa, who had followed him out, shouted inaudibly to him and made her way up some nearby scaffolding. Ezio could only assume she was trying to tell him that she wanted to get a better view from the rooftop.

In any case, Ezio made his way to the back of the crowd where the other Assassins were standing.

"All is now in place," _La Volpe_ informed him as he approached. "Hopefully this madness will all be over soon."

"You've done well, Ezio," said Paola.

"What happens now?" he asked them.

Machiavelli turned to him and gave a hint of a smile. "Watch," he suggested, pointing to the man who presently stepped outside the front doors of the _palazzo_ and raised his hands.

"Silence!" Savonarola tried to make his voice heard over the crowd, but with no luck. "I demand silence!"

"It seems the people of _Firenze_ are tired of hearing his sermons," Paola chuckled.

"Why are you here? Why do you disturb me?" Savonarola continued. "You should be cleansing your homes! Cleansing yourselves! There are bonfires to feed! Prayers to be said! Penance to be done!"

Nothing swayed the crowd, and Ezio took note as the monk's face changed to one of desperation. Slowly, as Savonarola's hand reached into his robe, Ezio's hand reached for a throwing knife.

"You will do as I command!" Savonarola ordered, holding up the glowing Apple. "You will submit-"

He was cut off as Ezio's knife flew into his arm. As he dropped the Apple in pain, the crowd rushed for him and carried him off, but Ezio had little time to wonder where they were taking him. There was a far more pressing concern.

"Find the Apple, Ezio," _La Volpe_ shouted. "It can't be far!"

As the area surrounding the Apple cleared out, a guard ran over and picked it up, hoping not to be seen. Ezio immediately gave chase, following him up onto a rooftop.

When he saw Ezio, the guard became more desperate, tripping a bit as he bounded from rooftop to rooftop. The mistakes slowed him down, allowing Ezio to catch up, which in turn made the guard panic even more.

The guard looked behind his shoulder one last time, and when he turned back, another figure blocked his path. He could have easily switched his route, but he paused just long enough for Ezio to tackle him. In another swift movement, Ezio's hidden blade was in his throat.

"Whatever would you do without me?" Rosa inquired as Ezio took the Apple from the guard's hand.

"Probably the same thing, but I would be a little more out of breath," he returned.

"I'll take that as gratitude," she shrugged. "I suppose it's a good thing I came up here."

" _Sì_ ," Ezio agreed. "It seems that was a sensible idea."

"I did not see where all of them went, though," she confessed.

"Neither did I," he frowned. "I hope the other Assassins are following them. The important thing is that we have the Apple now. It is safe from Savonarola and the Spaniard. One option is to return to _Monteriggioni_ with it and let the crowd deal with its tyrant. Still..."

"We have to see this through," she urged. "The city is in turmoil and that man is too dangerous to be kept alive."

Ezio thought for a moment. "Search for the noise," he suggested. They could see smoke rising near the _Palazzo Vecchio_ , and as they started on their way, the deafening sound returned.


	108. Chapter 108

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 108**

They reached a rooftop near the _Palazzo Vecchio_ just in time to watch as Savonarola was dragged by several men to the same platform on which Ezio's father and brothers once stood. Several other men carried the torches that had produced the smoke they saw just a little earlier. Dry hay and kindling were being piled around a large makeshift wooden stake.

"God bears witness to this sacrilege!" Savonarola could barely be heard crying over the crowd. "That you would handle his prophet this way! Blasphemers! Heretics! You will burn for this! Do you hear me? You'll burn!" The last words came with a shriek as he was tied to the stake and the men carrying torches slowly approached.

"What are they doing?" Rosa asked Ezio in a horrified tone that indicated she already knew the answer.

"I'm going down there," Ezio replied, leaping onto the ground a moment later. Rosa kept her vantage point on the rooftop.

The fires were set below Savonarola's feet as the men who were carrying him stepped away. Ezio could barely make out what the monk said as the crowd cheered.

"O Lord, show mercy. Deliver me from evil's embrace. Surrounded as I am by sin, I cry out to you for salvation."

Ezio had to make a decision, and fast. He could let the man burn and escape with the Apple, but then he would suffer needlessly, and the city would be left with a power vacuum. On the other hand, if he killed Savonarola to save him from the fire, the crowd might turn on him, or he might get burned in the process.

"No one deserves to die in such pain," he decided, pushing his way through the crowd. With one leap onto the platform and another onto the stake, he released his hidden blade and plunged it into the monk, who looked at him with horrified eyes.

"It's you," Savonarola managed to speak. "I knew this day you come. Please...show mercy."

"I have," Ezio reminded him, indicating the flames that began to rise around them. " _Va' ora, che sia il tuo Dio a giudicarti. Requiescat in pace_."

With the fire surrounding him and the confusion of the crowd quickly transforming back into anger, Ezio jumped off the stake and back onto the platform. As the flames caught the monk's robes, Ezio raised his hand to get their attention.

" _Silencio! Silencio!_ " he called to them, and they reluctantly obeyed, if for no other reason than curiosity. He had to speak fast, or he would lose them again. With all eyes on him, he decided the best course of action was to be honest with them about what was on his mind.

"Twenty-two years ago, I stood where I stand now...and watched my loved ones die, betrayed by those I had called friends."

They were practically silent now, and Ezio noticed for the first time that the other Assassins, including his uncle, had gathered in the back. Rosa was still on the rooftop, watching and listening as well.

"Vengeance clouded my mind," he continued. "It would have consumed me, were it not for the wisdom of a few strangers, who taught me to look past my instincts. They never preached answers, but guided me to learn from myself."

Ezio nodded to the others with a hint of a smile, then turned his attention to the crowd again.

"We don't need anyone to tell us what to do. Not Savonarola, not the Medici. We are free to follow our own path. There are those who will take that freedom from us, and too many of you gladly give it. But it our ability to choose...whatever you think is true...that makes us human."

He thought about those words for a moment. He believed them entirely, and he knew the Assassins did as well.

Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

He looked up at Rosa, who, like everyone else standing before him, was waiting for the next thing to come out of his mouth. He realized that his words were as much for her as they were for everyone else. This was her chance to see what it truly meant to follow the Creed and be an Assassin...to be free enough to, in turn, liberate those they served. Just as the others had imparted this wisdom onto him, he could share it with her now.

"There is no book or teacher to give you the answers, to show you the path," he told his audience, making sure he was loud enough for Rosa to hear. "Choose you own way. Do not follow me...or anyone else."

With that, he dropped down from the platform and onto the ground. The crowd parted for him to pass through, and he made his way to the other Assassins who were waiting for him.

"You've come a long way, _nipote_ ," Mario said, patting him on the shoulder. "Your father would be very proud."


	109. Chapter 109

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _Apparently a sentence got cut off toward the end when I first posted this chapter. It should be fixed now!_

 **Chapter 109**

The following night, Ezio found a note on his door from Rosa asking him to meet her on top of the highest building in the city at midnight. He laughed to himself at the fact that she still had not bothered to learn the name of the _Campanile di Giotto_ , but made his way to the bell tower at the requested time.

Ezio hadn't been able to find Rosa since Savonarola's death, and he was growing more anxious as time passed. He assumed _La Volpe_ was keeping her busy (Ezio was busy as well) as they tried to restore some normalcy to the city. There were several reasonably possible political outcomes (and none of them were ideal), but the Assassins had decided not to get involved unless they had to. It wasn't their place to decide for the citizens how the city should be governed (merely to fight for them when it was necessary), but they secretly hoped that the Medici would return. Medici rulers, despite their shortcomings, at least kept the city stable and relatively free, which would likely not be the case if another demagogue arose from the chaos or if a foreign power attempted to seize control.

Ezio hoped that he had given the people of Florence enough guidance with his speech on the previous day to keep any of this from happening. The person whose opinion on the matter meant the most to him, however, was waiting on the top of Giotto's Tower.

"Have you been up here before?" she asked him as he pulled his weight over the ledge.

" _Sì_ , many times," he grunted as she helped him up. "Although I'm usually here to find someone down in the city, not to enjoy the view like you are."

"And who says I'm enjoying the view?" she asked, crossing her arms. "If I need a view that meets my standards, I'll climb the _Campanile di San Marco_ the next time I'm in _Venezia_.

Ezio shrugged. "To each their own, I suppose. If you did not come for the view, then what _did_ bring you up here?"

She walked over to the edge and pointed to the base of the tower. "Do you see that hay bale?" she asked.

Ezio looked. " _Sì_ , it's quite dark but I can still-" he paused midsentence, realizing what she was asking. "Wait, you're not actually thinking about..."

To be sure, Rosa had gotten fairly good at navigating her way down to hay bales with his help, but Ezio wasn't convinced that she was anywhere near acquainted enough with the practice to make the jump in question.

"Not tonight," she shook her head, looking back at him. "But one day...one day I'd like to."

Ezio smiled. "I'm sure that with some more practice we can-"

"And if I'm going to do it," she continued, interrupting him, "I want to have a damn good reason for it."

"Such as?"

"The same reasons you have when you do it."

"Hmm?" Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"To make this world a better place. To fight for the people who need it the most. To guide others to learn from themselves," she said, looking over the city again. "Those seem like good reasons to take a leap of faith...to become an Assassin."

"Then...you mean-"

She cut him off with a kiss. Neither of them knew exactly why it happened, but they were glad it did. It was the first kiss they had shared in a long time, and even though things between them had changed, it may have been even more meaningful than any other.

In another moment, she released him with a smile. "I'll let Antonio know of my decision the next time I see him. I'm sure he'll be happy to finally hear it."


	110. Chapter 110

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 110**

Mario and Machiavelli left _Firenze_ ahead of Ezio and Rosa, taking the Apple with them to _Monteriggioni_. The latter pair had decided to stay with Paola and _La Volpe_ in Ezio's native city until things calmed down and the Assassins could plan their next moves. When they had the time to spare, they also managed to track down the last of the Codex pages using the map Ezio had gotten from _Caterina Sforza_ in _Forlì_ (the same one her late husband had developed for the Templars). There was little they could do with the pages without the help of anyone to decode them, but they reasoned it was better that the documents stayed in Assassin hands rather than any others. At any rate, Mario would be happy to add them to his library.

Their hunt eventually led them back to _Venezia_ , where they provided Antonio with some of the details about Savonarola's death and the state of the city, as well as answers to the many questions he had. He was, as they had been expecting, elated upon hearing Rosa's decision to become an Assassin. He insisted that if he and the other Assassins had the luxuries of wealth and indiscretion, he would have thrown a celebration that would rival even _Carnevale_.

As the Autumn of 1499 came to an end, they were summoned back to _Monteriggioni_ to meet with the others and discuss next steps. They were greeted at the gates of the town by a familiar (but entirely unexpected) face.

"Ezio! And Rosa too, how wonderful! It's been too long!"

It had indeed been too long. Neither Ezio nor Rosa had seen Leonardo da Vinci since Ezio's departure from _Venezia_ for _Forlì_. The artist had spent most of that time in _Milano_ , although he had also made occasional trips to France at the request of the French king.

"Leonardo!" Ezio exclaimed, embracing him. "What are you doing here? Is your work in _Milano_ done?"

"For now," he shrugged. "I am actually making my way to _Roma_. I've heard there are several talented artists in the city. It might prove to be an excellent source of inspiration!"

"None as talented as you, I'm sure," Rosa said.

Leonardo smiled and bowed. "You are too kind. In any case, your Uncle Mario has invited me to stay in _Monteriggioni_ for a few days, and I'm very grateful for his hospitality. It has been a long journey from _Milano_ , and I haven't had much to eat either. I hope I can find a way to repay you all."

"You've done so much already. The debt is ours, old friend," Ezio assured him. "However, if you are looking to help us while you are here, Rosa and I have recovered the last of the Codex pages. They still have yet to be decoded, if that still interests you."

"It would be my pleasure," the artist replied. "What a shame that there will be no more to decipher after these. I rather enjoy the challenge of it."

"The challenge has just now begun," came Mario's voice from behind them. They turned to find him walking toward them with Claudia and Maria by his side. "These pages often yield more questions than answers."  
"Another damned mystery," Ezio chuckled.

"Come!" Mario invited them all inside. "The others are waiting. I've just had supper prepared and I, for one, and ready to eat. We'll discuss everything once we all have full stomachs."

"What are we discussing, exactly?" asked Leonardo.

Ezio patted him on the back as they followed Mario. "You really have been away for far too long," he laughed.


	111. Chapter 111

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 111**

With supper (and a large volume of wine) out of the way, the Assassins, Rosa, and Leonardo adjourned to Mario's study. Ezio spent some time catching up with his mother and sister while Leonardo was decoding the last of the Codex pages. They would certainly be interested in hearing the latest news from _Firenze_.

When all was ready, Ezio joined the others in the study. They had posted the Codex pages in their proper order on the wall opposite Mario's desk.

"Ezio!" his uncle welcomed him.

"It is time, Uncle," Ezio replied. "Let us finish what you and my father started all those years ago."

"Indeed," Mario smiled. "Perhaps now we can finally make sense of this prophecy...and put a stop to whatever it is the Spaniard is plotting."

"We should start by locating the vault," Ezio suggested. "The Codex pages will lead us to it. Let's take a look."

"We have looked," Machiavelli told them. "We've reviewed everything Leonardo has translated for us. None of it gives us any clue as to the vault's location. Your uncle seems to be convinced there is some kind of map hidden in the pages, but nobody else can see what he sees."

"It isn't I who can see it," Mario corrected him. "But you can, can't you, Ezio?"

" _Sì_ , I can," Ezio nodded.

" _Sei serio_?" Rosa asked. "What exactly do you see?"

Ezio paused and thought for a moment, then turned to Leonardo. "I'll need to borrow one of your brushes and some ink, if you don't mind."

"Certainly," the painter agreed with a grin. "Even if I did mind, I think my curiosity would get the better of me."

He returned a minute later with the required supplies, and Ezio began tracing over the lines and curves that only he was able to see. By the time he had finished, the entire group had gathered around him, and they were left speechless until Bartolomeo asked the question on everyone's mind.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Ezio shrugged. "I've been able to see things like this for as long as I can remember. My father was the only one who knew about it."

"A remarkable talent I suppose, but I'm afraid it doesn't help us much here," Antonio said. "This map is nonsensical. Look! Even the lines don't connect properly to one another."

They all studied it quietly for another minute.

"What if it's supposed to be nonsensical?" Rosa asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Machiavelli turned to her.

"Ezio is the only one with the ability to see the original map, and you all believe him to be some sort of prophet, no?"

"That's right," said Teodora.

"Well then...if I was to make a map leading to something powerful and dangerous, I would want to make sure it fell into the right hands, wouldn't I?"

"Of course," said _La Volpe_ , "but how does that-"

"Then I would make something that only this prophet and the people he trusts could access and decipher, and only if they have all the pages. It's nonsensical because only we are allowed to make sense of it!"

They all gave her the same confused look, so she rolled her eyes and picked up one of the pages.

"Look here," she explained, turning it on its side and putting it back into place. "Do you see how these lines match up with the others when we rotate it?"

"It's a puzzle," Ezio realized, picking up another page. "A puzzle that nobody other than us can solve!"

"Exactly!" Rosa confirmed, and the others quickly understood. They gathered around and got to work on turning the pages as well.


	112. Chapter 112

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 112**

After another half an hour, they had matched all the lines of the map up precisely, and they stood back to inspect their work.

"How very curious," Leonardo thought aloud.

"It...it is a map of the entire world," Ezio said. "But...there are lands shown here that do not exist!"

"Apparently they do exist," Machiavelli said. "Just because we have not seen them does not mean nobody else has."

"How is this possible?" Ezio asked.

"Perhaps the vault will hold the answer," Machiavelli suggested.

"Do you see where it is then?" Paola asked Ezio.

The latter looked as hard as he could, but with no success. He shook his head.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Rosa confessed with a sigh.

"No...no, you weren't," Ezio realized. We're just missing one last piece of the puzzle."

He left the room, and in another minute he returned carrying the same box he had stolen from the Spaniard. He pulled out the Apple and, without any objections from the others, held it in front of the map.

The room was as bright as day in the next instant as the Apple flashed and buzzed. The map that Ezio saw was now visible to all of them, and with several new marks on it. Ezio recognized the location of the largest one almost immediately.

"No, it can't be! The vault...it looks like it is in _Roma!_ "

"Yes!" shouted Bartolomeo. "I see it too!"

"Wait," Ezio realized. "Then the Spaniard...this is why he became Pope!"

"Now I understand," Mario nodded. "It's not the vault alone he's gained access to, but the staff as well."

"What staff?" asked Teodora.

"The Codex always spoke of two keys, two Pieces of Eden needed to open the vault. One is the Apple..."

"And the other is the staff," Ezio finished the thought. "The Papal Staff is the second Piece of Eden!"

"For years...no, decades, we've sought these answers," Mario sighed.

And now, at last, we have them," said Paola.

"But so too could the Spaniard," Antonio reminded them. "And if he does...if he finds a way into the vault, its contents will make the Apple seem a trifling thing."

"What could be more trifling than this?" Rosa asked. They all remembered that this was the first time she had seen anyone use the Apple.

"I dread to think about it," Ezio said. "I must go to _Roma_ and find the vault. What of the rest of you?"

"We'll do what we do best," Bartolomeo assured him. "Cause some trouble in the city, giving you the freedom to conduct your search." The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Just let me know when you are ready, _nipote_ ," Mario told Ezio.

"I think we should not delay," Ezio answered. "The sooner we are rid of the Spaniard, the safer everyone will be. Every moment we waste is a moment he could be using to plot against us."

"My thoughts exactly," Machiavelli agreed with Ezio for once. "How soon are all of you able to leave?"

"Paola and I can be ready in a few days, I think," said _La Volpe_. "Of course, I cannot speak for our Venetian friends who may have to grow accustomed to riding horses instead of boats."  
"HA!" Bartolomeo bellowed. "If you're looking to bet on who would win a race on horseback, I would be delighted to take your money." They both laughed.

"Mario," said Antonio. "Before we depart, is there still time for that favor I asked of you?"

"Of course!" Mario told him. "In fact, it is being prepared as we speak. We will do it tonight, if that suits everybody."


	113. Chapter 113

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 113**

The Assassins met fifteen minutes before midnight atop the northernmost tower on _Monteriggioni_ 's wall. Only two people that had been in Mario's study earlier that evening were not present: Leonardo, who would not be joining them at all, and Rosa, who was told to arrive at precisely the stroke of midnight. Aside from the moon and the stars, the fire Mario had prepared was the only source of light around for miles. The Tuscan countryside slept in darkness around them, a stipulation for the ceremony whose symbolism was not lost on any Assassin present. They worked in the dark to serve the light.

It occurred to Ezio that Rosa had not been told in advance what was about to happen. It bothered him that they were about to subject her to the same surprise he had faced when he was inducted, but perhaps it was symbolic as well. An Assassin's life was not one for those who couldn't handle a few surprises, after all. At least she had made her decision beforehand; this was just a formality.

The thief arrived at the requested time, and Antonio promptly began the ritual.

" _Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine_ ," he recited, raising his arms over the fire. "Without a guiding principle behind our actions, we are lost. Since the beginnings of our order, these words have been the foundation of our creed. We live and die by it now, as we always have."

"Where others blindly follow the truth, remember..." Mario began.

"Nothing is true," she answered.

"Where others are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted."

There was no hesitation in her responses, Ezio noticed. She was more certain in her decision than he was when he made it, and perhaps even more certain than he was now. He stepped forward, holding his arm across his chest as the others did. "We work in the dark to serve the light," he told her. "We are Assassins."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," repeated the rest.

They all lowered their arms, and stepped back as Antonio stepped forward.

"Rosa, this is no easy thing I've asked of you, and the challenges ahead will be harder still," he told her. "I have known you since you were a child, and to see the person you've become...it fills me with a sense of pride I cannot even begin to describe."

Rosa wiped a tear from her eye, trying to hold the rest back as he spoke.

"We ask you to join us not because it is easy, but because you are one of the few who are capable of bearing the burdens of our creed. Will you join us?"

"I will," she answered.

"I am glad to hear it," Antonio nodded, stepping back. "I will leave the next step in this ceremony to you, Mario."

"That is because he knows it will not be a pleasant one," Mario chuckled, reaching for the metal handle that protruded from the fire. "Our ancestors used to remove their fingers as a symbol of their loyalty to the blades they wielded. We have long since discontinued the practice, but make no mistake; ours is a permanent mark."

Rosa nodded in affirmation, and Mario carefully clamped the brand around her finger. She watched as he did, wincing only as much as she had to in order to deal with the pain until he removed it.

"You are now one of us, an Assassin above all else," Antonio congratulated her, then turned to everyone else. "Thank you all for being here for this. Come, let us retire for the night. Tomorrow is certain to be busy."

One by one, they each leapt from the tower and into the bale of hay that awaited them at its base. Only Ezio and Rosa stayed behind.


	114. Chapter 114

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 **Chapter 114**

"Do you feel any different?" Ezio asked Rosa, both of them illuminated by the last vestiges of the bonfire as they sat on the ledge of the tower.

The latter was silent for a few moments, her gaze wandering around the sleeping town before settling on the hands lying in her lap.

"My finger hurts," she told him, holding it closer to the light so that they could both see it better.

Ezio looked at it and recalled the terrible swelling and discoloration of his own finger when he was first inducted into the Order. He ran his thumb over it presently, feeling the permanent insignia and considering how remarkable it was that such a wound could mend itself.

"It will get better with time as long as you let it heal," he assured her. "I'm sure it doesn't compare to being pierced in the leg by an arrow."

She rolled her eyes, readying herself to punch him in the arm. Fortunately, she decided against it when she realized Ezio was on the same side of her as the finger in question, and that such a move would consequently hurt her a lot more than it would hurt him.

"Besides," Ezio continued, "I think you know that's not really what I meant by the question."

Rosa sighed. "Of course I do. I'm just not sure how to answer it."

"What does that mean?"

"It was just a formality, this ceremony," she explained. "I don't think these marks on our fingers are what make us Assassins. It's the things and the people we fight for and believe in. None of that has changed in the last few hours."

"No," Ezio agreed. "No, I suppose not."

"But on the other hand, it means that lots of things are probably going to change for me, and I'm not sure I am ready for all of them. Lots of things have already changed," she continued, looking at him now, "and not always for the better."

"You're talking about us," Ezio realized, turning to face her more directly.

She nodded. "I know things can never go back to the way they used to be for us," she admitted. "I'm grateful for the time we've had, and I'm glad we have an opportunity to help a lot of people, but with you leaving for _Roma_ and Antonio needing my help back in _Venezia_...and then who knows what after that..."

Ezio finished her thought. "You're afraid this could mean goodbye again."

She nodded, trying to fight the tears coming down her face.

"It is difficult not knowing when we will see each other again," Ezio agreed with a sigh. "But we will. It could be in a week, or it could be a matter of years, but I'm sure we will."

They were silent for a few more moments before Rosa spoke up again.

"Do you think some things happen for a reason, or do you think everything is random?" she asked.

He was a little taken aback by the question. "It's a little difficult to say," he chuckled. "I think scholars have been asking themselves that question for centuries, so I don't have a definite answer. Why do you ask?"

"If some things do happen for a reason," she answered, "I like to think that this was the reason we met...to become Assassins. If we have to say goodbye to each other sometimes, it's for something more important than either of us."

Ezio put his hand on hers, taking care not to touch her fresh wound.

"It is a nice thought," he smiled.

Neither of them slept that night. They sat and watched as, slowly but surely, the sun rose over the Tuscan hills and the Villa came to life again. Both of them knew that Rosa's concerns about their separation were justified, and both of them wanted to prolong what could be their remaining time together as much as possible.

In another life, Ezio thought, everything would be as simple for them as it was when they were younger. In still another life, they would never have met at all.

Perhaps Rosa was right. Perhaps everything did happen for a reason.

* * *

 _[A/N]:_

 _Hi everyone,_

 _First off, sorry for the delay on this one. I actually had it written out a couple weeks ago, but I've been trying to figure out exactly what I want to do from here, which leads me into my second note..._

 _After much debate, I've decided NOT to continue this fanfic through Brotherhood and Revelations (although I may add something of an epilogue). It's just too much to do, and I think I'm coming to (what I hope will be) a natural stopping point in the story. Plus, I'm trying to follow the canon as closely as possible. The intention of this was never to have Ezio and Rosa get married or anything like that (although I'm sure there are some good fanfics for that too). It was just supposed to be a way to add something deeper to their in-game relationship and make Rosa a bigger part of Ezio's complicated life. I hope it's been enjoyable!_

 _So how much more will I be adding to this? I'm estimating somewhere around 2 or 3 (probably slightly longer than usual) chapters. They also might not follow the normal weekly schedule (but it shouldn't be too bad like this one was)._

 _I'll have a few more notes to add to the final chapter. For now, thanks again for reading!_


	115. Chapter 115

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!_

 _I apologize for how long this one took, and thank you for your patience. The next and final chapter will be the epilogue, and I promise it will come soon._

 **Chapter 115**

Ezio's ride to _Roma_ felt as eternal as its destination. His horse was followed by Machiavelli's, _La Volpe_ 's, and Bartolomeo's, whose riders bantered with one another to pass the time. At his side rode Mario, who repeated their plan over and over again to Ezio so that he was certain there would be no mistakes. Ezio would climb the _Castel Sant'Angelo_ , eliminate any guards in the way, run atop the walls to get to the _Capella Sistina_...

Ezio was barely listening. He knew the plan well enough, but he was less focused on what was lying ahead of him than on what he had left behind. While he was riding south to confront the Spaniard, Rosa was riding north to _Venezia_ with Antonio to take care of some business he had there.

They hadn't said much to each other on the morning they left _Monteriggioni_. There were still many last minute preparations to be made, and enough had already been said a few nights before. They parted with a long embrace and a mutual understanding that _fortuna_ would likely decide when, if ever, their paths would cross again.

"I think you're going to like _Roma_ , Ezio," Mario continued. "There's no other city quite like it in all of _Italia_...or the world, for that matter."

"I'm sure I will," Ezio replied with markedly little enthusiasm.

"And what magnificent architecture! Some of it has been around for more than a millennium!" Mario went on. "I'm sure Leonardo will have much to keep himself busy." The painter had left for _Roma_ a day ahead of them, promising to keep a low profile until the Assassins' business at _Il Vaticano_ was finished.

" _Sì_ , I'm sure he will," Ezio answered again, mildly irritated that his uncle insisted on making small talk when Ezio was clearly uninterested. Almost as if Mario could read his thoughts, however, they remained silent for the next half hour before his uncle spoke again.

"It's never easy, is it Ezio?" Mario said.

"What isn't?" the younger Assassin asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Saying goodbye to the people we care about," Mario explained. "Even if it is only temporary."

Ezio sighed and nodded. Now was as good a time as any to confess what he had long been thinking. "Forgive me Uncle," he began, "but when I first joined the brotherhood, I was quite unsure about my decision. This life...it makes friendship...and love...rather difficult."

Mario laughed. "Of course you were unsure, my boy. Everyone is! It's a lot to ask of anyone." His chuckles died down. "Love and friendship...such things are always difficult, no matter what kind of life you live. But our brotherhood would be nothing...and mean nothing...without them."

"A brotherhood of killers," Ezio reminded him with a hint of a smile.

"I do not see a contradiction, _nipote_ ," Mario replied. "Our wars have been long and bloody, yes, but we fight for those we care about. We fight for those who cannot wage the battles we can. We fight to preserve the memories of those who once fought for us. So you see, it is love that drives us, not hatred."

Ezio considered his uncle's words.

"That is why we have all been guiding you over the years," Mario continued, indicating the others. "You became blinded by your mad quest to avenge your family, but I knew that once you understood who they really were, you would begin to fight for the right reasons."

"How can you be so sure I will fight for the right reasons?" Ezio asked.

"The same way you know that Rosa will," Mario answered plainly.

Ezio nodded to himself, understanding his uncle's meaning. Time had passed quickly during their conversation, and darkness was beginning to fall over the party of Assassins (owing much to the shorter winter days). Their journey would continue again in the morning, when they would reach their destination and, fortune willing, eliminate the Spaniard.

He wondered if Rosa, riding north with Antonio, was having similar reservations about the tasks ahead of her. He wondered when their paths would cross again.


End file.
